Finding Each Other
by Big Fan of Lightning Mcqueen95
Summary: Lightning McQueen and the gang get transported to the Human World by accident. Now it's up to them to figure out how to get home before something bad happens, They went upon a young nineteen girl name Jesse. Along few of her friends. She teach them how to live in the Human World. But then Lightning discover something about Jesse. That might change their lives forever.
1. Summary

Summary:

Lightning McQueen and the gang get transporter to the Human World by accident. Now they're stuck in the Human World and they need help to get home before bad happens to them. There they meet Jesse Lopez. A young nineteen year old girl who is a secret agent of the S.O.S. But the group of cars discover something. No one knows Jesse Lopez's past. A past neither her own friends know. In the Human World, they going to meet meanest, evilness, and MOST dangerous villains in the Human World. Along with the Lemons. Will Lightning McQueen and his friends help Jesse and her friends defeat the EVIL villains and the Lemons before it's too late?


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone. I'm new around so please be easy on me.**

**Pixar owns cars. I only own Jesse and other characters you don't recognize. Let the story begin.**

* * *

** Jesse's POV:**

_Hi. My name is Jesse Lopez. I'm a nineteen year old that lives with an elderly woman named Maria. Maria have been there for me ever since my grandfather kick me out the house at age 16. My life haven't be nice to me. People around me always judge me. How I look, how I dress, and how strong I am. Well I'm different. I have natural bright red hair, blue eyes, and always wear pants and plain black shirts. I'm not a big fan of dresses or dress fancy. But sometimes I have to wear a dress. Reason: I'm a secret agent in the S.O.S._

_ It been my dream to a spy. I'm the most quietest person in the world. I don't in the world, but people don't notice me when I right next to them. And sometimes I scare them. In the agency, I'm the top field agent. So sometime my boss let me give orders. It fun to give orders to other agents, but sometime it could be dangerous. The number one rule to survive in the S.O.S is to trust no one. The only agents I trust are my friends, But sometimes I don't trust them. They always do little meeting without me. Telling secrets to one and other. My life is boring, but simple. I don't go anywhere that much unless there missions to complete. I don't have many friends and I have a secret life_.

**NO POV:**

Raindrops fall from the sky, hitting the ground hard. Jesse watch the rain from her bedroom's window. She love how the drops landed on her window. It look like if the sky was crying. Jesse was a strange girl. She's sometime shy around people, she rarely talks about her family or her past. But she always happy. Then her elderly friend came in her bedroom.

"Hola Jesse." She greet her in Spanish.

"Hi Maria. What up?" Ask Jesse smiling. Maria sat on the edge of her king size bed.

"I just wanted to see how's my little girl doing." answer Maria hugging her.

"I'm fine. Just watching the sky crying." said Jesse. Maria sigh.

"Have you call your father yet?" she ask. Jesse shook her head nodded.

"So how my ghostly friend doing?" She ask smiling.

"Fine as usual. You know, he needs to get out some time and enjoy life. He can't stay at home his whole life." said Maria. Jesse just shrug.

"You know how Doc Hudson is. Anyway, maybe he just homesick." she said. Soon thunder roar making the poor old lady to jump with fear. Jesse giggle a little.

"It just the thunder, Maria." she said smiling. Maria glare at her.

"you know how I get when it rains." said Maria. Then out of nowhere, they heard two people fall out of the sky. Jesse look out the window. Outside there was a man with bright red hair like Jesse's hair. Next him was a little girl. She had brown hair and she look hurt. Jesse watch as the red headed man carry the young girl into his arm. Jesse continue to watch them until she realize they weren't from this world. They were from the Cars World. Jesse's eyes widened when she recognize them. It was the famous Lightning McQueen and his four years old daughter, Rain Cloe McQueen.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

**Pixar owns Cars. I only own Jesse and other characters you don't recognize.**

* * *

Out of the cold when the dark sky was crying, Jesse ran outside to help the famous Lightning McQueen and his four years old daughter, Rain.

"Thanks for helping us." Said Lightning drying with a towel Maria gave him. Jesse dry off Rain, who was laying on the soft and fluffy couch in pain.

"Ow! You're hurting me." complain Rain.

"I'm sorry, little Rain. But if I don't dry you off, then you're going to get sick. And we don't want that to happen." Said Jesse still drying Rain's wet hair. Rain had a big cut across her forehead. It was still bleeding, but Maria put a big bandage on Rain's forehead to stop the bleeding.

"Maria, call Doctor Johnston and Doctor Nickerson and tell them to come over to check on Rain's wound." Order Jesse putting the towel away.

"Yes. Jesse check Lightning's right arm. I think his arm is broken." said Maria walking to the kitchen to the phone. Jesse check his arm. His right arm was bruise and swollen.

"Can you move it?" ask Jesse to Lightning.

"I'll try." When Lightning move his right arm, he felt a painful sting, like a million bees had sting him.

"I can't. It hurts a lot." said Lightning trying to hold the pain.

"Alright, Mr. McQueen just take a seat and try not to move your arm a lot." Said Jesse getting worry.

_If Doc found out that his rookie is here? Or worse if Lightning and his daughter found out that Doc is here and he's a ghost that lives with me and Maria? Oh this is bad. _Thoughts fill Jesse's mind, making her dizzy.

"Oh, um what's your name?" ask Lightning trying to start a conversation. Jesse snap out her thoughts and look at Lightning.

"I'm Jesse. Jesse Lopez." answer Jesse.

"Oh, well Jesse thanks again for helping us again." said Lightning with a smile.

"It a pleasure. Um, so how's life?" Ask Jesse randomly.

"Um, good. No bad guys trying to kill my friends or family." said Lightning with a nervous laugh. Jesse sat next to him.

"Is there something wrong?" she ask. Lightning shook his head no. Back home he was having problems. Not with is his friends or his beautiful wife, Sally. He was having problems with his father back home in North Dakota. Lightning didn't that Jesse was still staring at him with a concern face.

"Look, if you need to talk. Tell me and I'll help you." Said Jesse with a comforting a smile. Lightning smile back.

"Thanks."

Then the doctors came.

**JESSE'S POV:**

_ It was my friends Lily Nickerson and Brad Johnston. They were my friends ever since I was seven. Brad is the assistant of Lily, since he still studying to become a doctor. He's a single father of four years old son named Johnny. Lily is married woman and doesn't kids yet. She always to help people around the town and love to have fun. Same with Brad, he younger. He's 20. So he is an year older that me. I let in them in my home and let them do their job. I watch them put bandages on Rain's wound and Lightning's swollen arm that have gotten worse. When they were finish, they pack up and stay awhile to chat with them._

_"Cars World? Huh, is it the same like here?" ask Lily to Lightning. Lightning nodded._

_"Jesse, you got to protect, because you know Travis is looking for living cars." warn Brad to me. I look at Rain and sigh. I couldn't let some jerk hurt Lightning McQueen's daughter. Doc treats like his granddaughter, because Lightning and him are close friends. I sigh. I know I got to protect them no matter what. I nodded to Brad to let him I know._

_"Who's Travis?" ask Rain. Lily awe when she saw Rain's cute blue puppy eyes._

_"Travis is a bad guy that want to destroy living cars like you and your daddy, Rain. He's looking for someone that ruin his life and wants to get revenge." Explain Brad to her._

_"Why living cars? We didn't do anything to him." Ask Lightning who was getting worry._

_"We don't know, but all we know that is he wants to rule your guys' world." answer Lily. Then Lightning became pale. That wasn't a good sign._

_"Maria, take Lightning to the guest room, so he can rest." I said to Maria. Maria who was stand to behind the couch nodded and lead Lightning to the guest room._

_"Man, he look like was getting to vomit here." said Brad. Lily grab her bag of supplies she brought. _

_"I'm going to check him." She left. I started to pace back and forth. I knew something was wrong with him. He got scare when he saw me or Maria. He look sad and worry. Worry for something._

**END OF JESSE'S POV**

CARS WORLD:

A rusty tow truck and two other fancy cars were looking out of the desert for Lightning McQueen and Rain.

"McQueen, are you here?!" call out the rusty tow truck to his friend. His name was Mater, along with Finn McMissle and now his lovely wife Holley.

"Mater, are you sure they were here?' ask Holley with her British accent. Mater nodded nod his hood yes.

"That the last time I saw them before they went missing." said Mater with deep southern accent.

"Don't worry Mater. We'll find them." said Finn looking around.

"Oh, I hope so, cuz Sally is going to be upset and bad for her baby inside of her." said Mater. Sally who now married to McQueen was waiting baby of his. Three spies continue to search for their missing friends. Then sky went black and they report to the café.

When they got there, all the town folks were expecting to find them.

"Did you guys found them?" ask Sally fill with hope.

"We're sorry, Mrs. McQueen. There's no trance of them." said Holley sadly. Sally sigh.

"Don't worry hon. We won't rest until find McQueen and Rain." said Flo.

"YAY!" chant everyone.

"Maybe I can help." said an unfamiliar voice that made everyone to shiver with fear. Everyone turn and they gasp. It was Pro. Z. Finn, Mater, and Holley glare at Pro. Z with anger.

"What you done to them?" ask Holley ready to use her weapons.

"Let's say I transport them to their death." Pro. Z's evil smile grew.

"You're going to pay!" Finn and Mater were about to attack him, but everything went pitch black.

* * *

**What you think about Chapter 2? Please review. Thanks. (:**


	4. Chapter 3

Hi** everybody! So what you guys think about my story so far? Sorry if the notice the mistakes in my chapters. I'll fix them and make the chapters better as I can. Please after you read Chapter 3: Where Are We?, please review. Let me know if you have any questions or suggestions for me. Thanks. :)**

**Pixar owns Cars **

**I only own Jesse, her villains, family, and friends.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Where Are We?**

_"Oooh, where are we?"_

_"Why we tied up?"_

_"What are we?"_

_ The only things you can hear were voices. Voices that are asking questions to the dark empty room. The smell of dead dog mix with rotting fruits and vegetables. The smell our nose couldn't resist. The only thing you could see was __**darkness. **__The only thing you can hear was __**silence.**__ Chills go up your spine, knowing something bad is going to happen to you. Knowing there's no one to help you escape from the danger you are in. __**You're stuck. That simple. You're going to die.**__ That what's your mind is saying to you. That powerful mind that suppose help you, is scare too. Filling your thoughts negative and not with positive thoughts. So what are you going to do? You tell me, because I'm just the voice in your head._

**_"I'm going to escape"_**

**_"How? When you can't?"_**

**_"I don't know, but I can't just park here."_**

**_"Hurry, before they kill you. Muhaha."_**

**_"Who?"_**

**_Silence._**

_Sometimes you wish you had someone to help you._

_To protect you._

_To take care of you._

_To love you._

_You're all alone._

_Where no one can help you or protect you._

_MUUUHAHAHAH!_

_Alone **forever**!_

As the sun rise up to shine the sky, Finn and the other were groaning with pain. They got to their feet and look around their surrounding. They were at a desert, with canyons, mountains, cactuses, and sand.

"Holley, where are we?" ask Mater to his wife.

"We're in the Nevada." answer Holley shock what she just read from her watch.

"Nevada? How did we get to Nevada?" ask Sally.

"Maybe Pro. Z has a new toy to play with." said Sarge.

"Well, let's look for help. Maybe there's someone that can helps us." said Flo.

"Alright, let's move out." The humanized cars walk the down road looking for help. Not noticing they were humans. They walk for hours and only thing they saw was sand. And more sand.

"Finn, this hopeless. Can you reach to the commander?" ask Holley walking beside him.

"No. There's no single." Answer Finn wiping his forehead.

"I'm thirsty." said Mater.

"Me too." said Sally.

"Me three man." said Fillmore.

"Maybe we can find some oil around here." Said Lizzie.

"Yeah, but where? There's nothing, but sand." said Ramore.

"And more sand." said Flo bored. They were stuck in the desert with no water or food. Just a road up head.

At Jesse's home, Rain was playing with the teddy bear Jesse bought at the store.

"I see you like the bear Jesse gave to ya." said Maria watching her play.

"Yep, when Jesse is coming home? I want to show her the new move Fluffy can do." Ask Rain making her teddy bear to dance.

"You named your bear Fluffy?" Said Maria.

"Yeah, because he's soft like those soft couches Jesse has." said Rain. Maria giggle.

"She be here at three o'clock." Said Maria getting up the couch,

"Okay, Rain I'm going to make lunch for your daddy and you. Alright? So behave." said Maria walking towards the kitchen. Rain nodded and continue to play with the bear. When Maria was out of sight, Rain went up the stairs.

**RAIN'S P.O.V**

_I walk to one of the rooms Jesse had in her big house. This reminds the Barbie cars dream house I have back home. It's big and have a lot of rooms. One of the rooms were guest rooms and offices. And there's two rooms for two boys. I continue to adventure around until I heard big HUMP! Lucky I didn't get scare. My daddy says I'm brave girl. He says if I continue to be brave no one can hurt me. As I follow the noise and faded human appear front of me. I froze. I never saw him in this house. Unless, he a ghost. AAAAAAAAAHHHH! HE'S A GHOST! THIS HOUSE IS HAUNTED. I GOT TO WARN MY DADDY, BEFORE THAT GHOST HURTS HIM!_

_ I RAN PAST THROUGH THE GHOST. HE STARTED TO CHASE ME, CALLING MY NAME._

_"RAIN! WAIT IT'S ME!" Call the ghost to me. I continue to run towards my Daddy's room. When I got there, I got on to his bed._

_"Rain, what's going on?" he ask me getting up from bed._

_"THERE'S A GHOST AND IT'S CHASING AND..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!"_

_We both scream for our lives._

**END OF P.O.V**

At the S.O.S agency, Jesse was typing on her computer, researching on the transporter. This Transporter is a special device that help agents like Jesse travel around the world in seconds. This device is so special to her job that her boss gave her the mission to find it. Along with her friends, before it's too late and the Cars World is in sake. As she continue to research on her computer, she heard the door creak open. It was Brad and a short man with orangey hair.

"Hey Jesse. Working hard or hardly working?" ask the short man with his goofy smile. His name is Ralph Nickerson. The husband of Lily. They been married a year now and Ralph was planning a surprise for his wife.

"Working hard as usual. I can't find any useful information on the Transporter." Complain Jesse taking a break from typing.

"Did you try, ?" snicker Ralph. Brad shook his head with disappointment.

"You know we can't public networks at work. It will below the agency cover." said Jesse.

"I was just kidding. So how the famous racecar doing?' ask Ralph.

"Which one? I got two." said Jesse.

"Doc Hudson. I heard he been feeling homesick lately." said Brad. Ralph nodded.

"Fine. Just doing his regular thing as usual." answer Jesse.

"Hey are you going to take Johnny to Jesse's place? He can be friends with Rain." ask Ralph smiling.

"I don't buddy." said Brad. "You know how shy he is around people." answer Brad with a sigh.

"He won't be shy if he eats candy. You know how talkative he was when he took a bite of the chocolate bar." said Ralph.

"I know, but he's had a big headache, he said he's never going to eat chocolate again." said Brad. Ralph started to giggle. Jesse stare him with a serious look.

"Ralph Nickerson, what did you do?" she ask.

"I put chocolate in his sandwich, before Brad took him to school." Ralph continue to snicker.

BRAD: O_O

JESSE: 0_0

It was going to be problem at Jesse's home.

Soon the sky turn dark as star and moon came up to give to light to the humanized Cars to see.

"Finn, do you see anyone yet?" ask Holley walking tirelessly. Finn shook head his no. Everyone grunted.

"How there's no one out here when I see lights up ahead?" Ask Sheriff. "Wait? Lights?!" he exclaim. The cars saw some lights from a home. Whenever the lights are lit, means someone must be home. The cars cheer with joy and to jog to the lit up home for help. When they got there, Mater knock on the door furiously.

"Calm down, Mater." said Holley.

"I can't. Just happy that we found some help around here. I happier that a tornado in a trailer park." He said with a smile. Holley chuckle, When the door open, Their eyes widen.

"Yes, may I help you?' ask the young girl with bright red hair.

"Howdy. I'm Mater." Said Mater introducing himself. "Can you helps gets us back home?" he ask politely. Sally notice the girl's eyes widen when Mater said his name to her.

"Mater? Oh no, please don't tell you are guys stuck too?" said the young girl.

"What you mean by that?" ask Sheriff. Suddenly a little four year old girl came beside the red headed girl.

"Uncle Mater is that you?" ask the little girl. Mater's eyes widened with joy.

"Rain! It's you!" Rain hug Mater tightly. Everyone gasp and cheer. They found Rain.

"Where's your daddy, Rain?" ask Sally.

"Inside taking a nap. Guess who else I found." ask Rain smiling.

"Who, Rain?" ask Finn curious.

"I found Grandpa Hudson!" Exclaim Rain with excitement. Sally, Sheriff, and rest of the town folk froze. Except Finn and Holley who were confused.

"Come on Uncle Finny! I want you to meet him, since you're old." Holley giggle while Finn gave her angry look.

"Please come in. Don't be scare. My name is Jesse. Jesse Lopez." Said Jesse introducing herself. She let the humanized cars inside, to see their old friend that haven't seen each other for seven years.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Please and Thank you for reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! :) I hope you guys like my story so far. I noticing readers like you have been reading my story, but not leaving reviews. I really want to know what you think about this story. I only had few reviews. So enjoy Chapter 4 and please leave a review when you're finish. Thanks for reading my story.**

* * *

As the thirsty cars enter Jesse's home, Maria gave them water to drink and food.

"Thanks, Maria." said the cars with a smile.

"How you guys been outside? You guys look tired and dehydrated." said a woman standing next to Jesse.

"The whole day. We were looking for help." answer Sally. Lightning place a kiss on atop of her head.

"I'm just you guys are safe." He said smiling. Mater look at his best friends with a worry look.

"Well, you and Rain are fine too. But I see you have broken something." said Mater. Lightning look at his right arm.

"Oh, I broke my arm when Rain and I crash land here." He said.

"Ouch, did it hurt?" ask a tall man with black standing next to Ralph.

"Not really, but it did get swollen." said Lightning. When the cars done eating their food, everyone went to the living room, where Rain was chase by a young boy about her age.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" scream Rain running around the couch.

"BUT I LIKE YOU!" said the young boy chasing after her. Sally was in shock.

"Johnny, leave Rain alone." said Brad grabbing him.

**JESSE'S P.O.V:**

_ Johnny Johnston is his name. Four years old and he goes to pre-school where my older sister, Mary works. Johnny have brown hair, green eyes like his father and loves to play around whenever he's in a sugar rush. He's usually a shy boy and always hides behind his father's legs. Johnny love to play with my friends Angel and Ralph. Angel Ramirez is a tall guy with black hair. He's 28 year old agent and works at paint shop while he's at home. He came by to meet Lightning and Rain. Along with his wife Iris. Iris is very close friend to Lily. She's love kids and owns a café. She makes the best hot cocoa you could ever drink. They have a fifteen year old daughter, Star. She have black hair like her father, and brown eyes like her mother. So she a mix of both of her parents. But she mostly acts like her father. Tough and well sometimes girly. Before Lightning and Rain's family came, Johnny started to stare at Rain for a long time. (Two hours to be exact.) Brad and I knew Johnny had his first crush. Rain didn't like to be stare at, so she started to talk him. But she didn't knew he was high on sugar._

_"How old are you?" Started Rain._

_"Four and you?" ask Johnny still staring at her with a in love face._

_"Me too. Let's play tag."_

_"Okay!" So they started to play tag. It took didn't took long when Rain found Johnny was in sugar rush and he was in love with her. Rain was laying on the floor taking a break, when Johnny knee down to her and place a small kiss on her lips. He started to giggle, when Rain turn red. She wipe her lips._

_"EEEEEWWWW, I BEEN KISS BY A BOY!" She yell spitting out his cooties, what kids say these days. She got and to run away from Johnny, because he wanted to kiss her again. It still continue when her family came and now it finally stop, because Brad say so. So that the update of why Johnny was chasing Rain. Even though I wish they still continue, because Johnny was in LOVE! XD. Aww. As we walk toward the living room, my friend, Ralph was introducing himself and our friends._

_"Howdy. I'm Ralph Nickerson and my purty wife, Lily." he said. "And this my friend Angel and his wife, Iris. Along with their daughter, Star." _

_"Hey. It nice to meet you guys." said Angel and Iris with a smile._

_"I'm Brad Johnston and my son Johnny." introduce himself, Brad and his son._

_"Hi!." said Johnny with a big smile on his face. Lightning started to giggle._

_"What so funny, stickers?" ask Lightning's wife. I join him._

_"Johnny is now Rain's boyfriend." I saw his wife's eyes widened in shock._

_"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Said Rain stomping her feet angrily. I couldn't help it, but laugh. It was too cute. It was Johnny's first crush. Then suddenly Johnny came towards her and place his lips on hers. Again, Johnny kiss Rain._

**End of P.O.V**

Brad carry Johnny.

"I'm so sorry." said Brad to Sally who was still in shock. Everyone in the room, snicker.

"EWWW, NOT AGAIN!" yell Rain. "I'm going to my room, to wash my mouth!" she storm out. Johnny's face fell into sad face.

"Aw, Johnny. You like her, don't ya?" ask Ralph. Johnny nodded and stick out arms to Ralph. He wanted a hug. Ralph carry him and Johnny started to cry.

"Aw, poor Johnny." said Maria.

"Don't worry. You'll get her." said a young boy. His name was Zack. It was Brad's little brother. He was fifteen years old and his part of a soccer team.

"Uh, no. Johnny and Rain are too young to date. I'm not letting my only son to date." said Brad taking Johnny from Ralph's arms.

"Overprotective." said Angel with a smirk.

"I'm not. You are with Star." said Brad.

"I'm special and I'm not letting some guy touch or use me." said Star with a smile. Zack sigh. He had a crush on Star, but he knew Brad isn't going to give him permission to date her. Since he lives with him.

"So you're the overprotective." said Iris with a smirk. Brad sigh.

"Fine, I'm the overprotective parent." he said. Jesse giggle. Brad sigh. He love how Jesse laugh. He had secret crush on her. Ever since his son, Johnny turn three.

"I think it's time for my friends introduce themselves." said Lightning looking at Brad. Brad glare him, because Lightning notice was he was hitting Jesse. The gang introduce themselves.

"Wow, you guys look like a big family." said Zack. "We are like that too." he said.

"Yeah, except he's the show off." Said Star with a smirk.

"At least I'm not afraid the ghost light." said Zack.

"ZACK, WHAT I TELL ABOUT THE GHOST LIGHT?!" Said Lily.

"To not to." Said Zack.

"The ghost light lives here?" ask Mater scare.

"Yeah, very spooky." said Ralph shivering with fear. Then Rain came and sat next to her mother.

"How's my sister?" she ask

"Correction, brother." said Lightning.

"No, it's going to be a girl." said Rain.

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"I wish for a boy. I don't be the only man in the family." complain Lightning.

"Too bad, it's not fault I wish a girl." said Rain. Everyone laugh. Johnny ran towards Jesse.

"Jesse likes it when I give her kisses on the cheek." said Johnny to Rain. Rain stick out her tongue at her.

"I don't care. Anyways she's old." said Rain.

'I'm not old. I'm 19." said Jesse.

"Yeah, Uncle Angel is old." said Johnny.

"Hey, I'm not old." said Angel.

"You're almost 30." said Iris.

"I'm not that old like Maria." said Angel.

"Hey, respect the elderly people!" said Maria glaring at Angel.

"Yeah, Jesse is my girlfriend." said Johnny. "Since she is single." Brad's jaw drop and Zack laugh.

"I think someone is jealous." he said still laughing. Brad glare at his brother.

"Alright. So what my little boyfriend want to do?' ask Jesse playing around.

"Hmm, I don't know. What you want to do?" ask Johnny.

"Hmm, give all my kisses to my little boyfriend." Jesse carry Johnny and gave him a bunch kisses on Johnny's cheeks. Johnny giggle. Brad was turning turn red. He couldn't believe he was jealous of his own son. Lightning and Zack giggle when they saw Brad's face.

"He had a crush on her." whisper Zack to Lightning.

"I wonder if he's going to ground his kid because Jesse is kissing on his kid's cheeks." They laugh. When Jesse was done, she put Johnny and stare at Brad.

"What's wrong, Brad?" She ask.

"No, everything is fine." He said with a fake smile.

"Brad is jealous." chanted Zack.

"Brad is jealous." follow Mater and Lightning.

"I'm not." snap Brad.

"Are too." said Zack.

"You love her." said Mater. Jesse giggle. Brad was red. Jesse towards him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blush.

"There, now you and Johnny are equal." said Jesse smiling.

"Okay, Jesse we need to break up." said Johnny pretending to be a grow up. Jesse follow him.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she ask pretending to be sad.

"No, it's not you. It's me. My heart belongs to someone else. That is Rain Cloe McQueen. I'm sorry." Johnny put his hand over his head pretending he was in those dramatic soap opera.

"Alright. I hope you're happy with this Rain McQueen." said Jesse trying not to laugh.

"I will. Bye!" Johnny went toward Rain.

"PLEASE PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP PLAY WITH ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I'M DYING FOR YOU!" plead Johnny with his green puppy eyes.

"If you promise to not kiss me again." said Rain.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY MY QUEEN!" Said Johnny. Rain got off the couch and poke him.

"You're it!" They two kids started to play tag.

"Aw they back together." said Jesse.

"Not for long." said Brad.

"Brad Luis Johnston. Bad Father. Trying to break a relationship." said Lily. Ralph giggle.

"But he's my only son. I don't want him to grow up that soon." said Brad.

"Yep, you never want your kids to grow up so fast." said Lightning understanding what Brad is feeling.

"Don't worry bud." said Mater. "So you'll have your other baby. Maybe you can tell him to not grow up." Lightning chuckle. Then Sally smile.

"What is it, Sally?" Ask Lightning noticing her smile.

"The baby just kick." Everyone awe. Lightning put his left hand on her stomach and felt the baby's kicks.

"It is kicking." He said placing a kiss on Sally's lips. Sally smile.

"So you guys aren't hurt or injured?" ask Jesse changing the subject.

"Well, no Jesse. Why honey?" ask Flo. Jesse sigh.

"You guys are stuck here until my friends and I find the transporter and transport you back home." The cars' eyes widen in shock. Except for Lightning.

"This transporter the Kid is talking about a device they use at work." said Doc finally saying something.

"They use to travel the around the globe in seconds." said Maria.

"That is impossible." said Holley. "It will take years to build that type technology." She said.

"In our world is possible." said Jesse. "Anything is possible." She said.

"Anyway, the transporter have been stolen by our arch enemy, Travis. The most dangerous and evilest villain in the world." Said Mara.

"He had kill some of our families members." said Angel.

"Like my father." said Iris.

"My brother." said Brad.

"My mother." said Ralph.

"Travis had hired some new men to work with. Humanized cars villains." said Jesse.

"The Lemons." said Mater.

"The what?" ask Lily.

"Lemons. They have escape from jail and a week ago." said Finn. "Now after us for revenge."

"Hmm, Because Travis is after you guys." Lily and Iris punch Ralph on both arms.

"OOOOOWWWW!" He wince with pain. Finn's eyes widened, but without showing emotion what he's feeling from inside.

"Why us?' ask Holley. Jesse sigh.

"Someone from your world have stolen something from him." she answer. Holley notice how intense Jesse got when they kept mentioning Travis's name.

"Everything alright, Jesse?' She ask worry.

"No, just worry for my family." said Jesse with another sigh.

"What's wrong with your family?' ask Ramore.

"Oh, I haven't receive a call from dad for three days and that worries me." said Jesse.

"Maybe he's busy." Said Mater.

"No, he's retired and now he's sick I'm sort of worry something bad happen to him." Said Jesse.

"Jesse, you never talk about your family, or how they like." said Lily.

"Oh just a regular family that had many kids." said Jesse.

"He suppose be calling right now." She said. Brad hug her.

"Don't worry. Maybe he just forgot. You know how old people are sometimes forgetful." He said.

"Hey, it was only once I forgot Johnny was with us at the store." said Maria glaring at Brad.

"Why don't you call him, kid?' ask Doc.

"She can't. Against the agency's rule. Agents are only receive calls from family. You can't call them or it will put them at risk." Said Iris.

"Wow, your agency is strict." said Zack. "Explain why Brad can't call our father." he said.

"Sorry bro. That how the my job is." said Brad.

At a dark alley, to men dress black were talking to a young blonde woman.

"Did you find them yet?" she ask strictly.

"No, I swear we sent them to our location." said one of the men in black.

"Well, find them before my friend, Jesse does." said the woman.

"Alright. Anyway why so important to get Jesse. You say she is useless." said the men in black.

"Grem, that my business. That not yours. You guys' boss just want Lightning McQueen and those stupid spies, so he can kill them. Now go find them before I tell your boss you lost those cars." said the woman angrily and strictly. Grem nodded.

"Come on Acer." he said and left. The Lemons were planning. Planning so bad and horrific that will make them rule both worlds and no one can't stop them. Who was that blonde woman and what she wanted? What she got to with Jesse? Wait and see what happen next in the next chapter of Finding Each Other.

* * *

**So what you guys think? Exciting right? I hope you enjoy the new chapter you just read. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I really want to know what my readers think. Thanks for reading. Until next time. (: **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it! Okay, since school is starting soon, I'll try to update my story on the weekdays and maybe on the weekends. It all depends on my agenda. So you know the drill. **

**Pixar owns Cars and I only Jesse and the other characters you don't recognize. **

**Before you guys read my story, I want to thank to DancingKitkat and other reviewers for the wonderful reviews. They made me smile.**

**:)**

**Now let begin the story.**

* * *

** Chapter 5: The Troubles Begin.**

_"Get away from me!" _

_"Let's get her! She doesn't belong here!"_

_"Yay." _

_It was a cloudy day at the S.O.S Elementary School, where a small innocent girl was sitting on the bench. Enjoying the cool and breezy weather. As she watch the birds fly high sky, a group of popular kids stand at front of her._

_"Hi ugly Alice." said a boy with mischievous smirk. "Why are you sitting on our spot?" he ask. The little girl didn't say a word to the mean boy. She was shy girl in school. The one that teachers send her to sit at the back of the classroom, so the kids wouldn't spit spitballs at her. The girl that sits alone in the lunchroom and eat alone. The only girl in school that doesn't know she exist._

_"Yeah, why are you sitting at our spot? You don't belong here." said a girl with brown hair._

_"I was here first." Alice whisper to them. A whisper you could barely here._

_"Jack, Katy, get her off!" order boy with the smirk. He look like the leader of the group. The two kids try to carry Alice and plan to dump her in the pond. But she squirm, impossible to get her off the bench._

_"Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Warn the leader to Alice. Giving her a death glare. Alice refuse to and that it turn bloody. The girl with the brown hair drag Alice to ground and started to punch her. The rest of the group join in._

_ Alice try to fight back, the one of the kids from the popular group was holding her back. She saw few the kids from the soccer team watch the fight in shock. Frozen in fear, not knowing what to do. The more punches and kicks they gave her, the more people came and watch. Not caring if they get trouble by the teachers nearby._

_"STOP HITTING ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cried Alice with pain._

_"Never! We want to destroy you!" said the group of kids in an evil voice._

_"You don't belong here!"_

_"You're ugly!"_

_"You're weak!"_

_"Nobody likes you!"_

_"You're a loser!"_

_"You're a loner!"_

_"Loner!"_

_"Loner!"_

_"LONER!"_

_SILENCE..._

Jesse got up the bed, breathing hard and sweating.

"Oh my." She sit up and try to calm herself.

"Why I can't sleep peacefully like Fillmore or the rest of the cars in this house?" She ask herself taking in fresh air into her lungs. Then she let it out. It been three weeks since the Cars got stuck in the Human World. Jesse taught them Human terms, try to not talk about the Cars World, and try not to drink oil or fuel. So the cars were sort of undercover.

"Jesse? Are you up?" ask Doc entering in her bedroom. Jesse nodded, wiping away the sweat on her forehead.

"You don't look so good." Said Doc noticing her sweating.

"I'm fine. Just have trouble sleeping." said Jesse looking away. So she wouldn't see the old timer's blue eyes.

"Having nightmares again?' He said, even though he knew the answer.

"No, just worry about your friends. That it." said Jesse getting up and went to her closet.

"Jesse, you're lying again. I can tell." said Doc watching her picking her clothes.

"Doc, I just work about your friends. Okay?" she snap at him. "I'm worry they might get hurt by Travis, those Lemons Mater, Finn, and Holley calls them, and for my friends. Okay? Why you care so much about me, when you suppose care about your Rookie? You treat him as your son and that it you should worry about." Jesse storm in the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Doc sigh and decided to left the room.

Doc Hudson appear in Jesse's life, he was scare of her. Well, at first he didn't know what was a human until Maria explain it to him. But he was still scare of her for the last few months of his ghostly life. Jesse use to be a shy, never talk girl. She only talk when he ask her questions or try start a conversation with her. When he might her, she had cuts and bruises. She look like someone who just got rob by a robber. She was in the worst condition you could find her in. Doc had to gain her trust, so he could maybe protect her. But that never happen. Jesse stay away from him every time he try to ask her about her past, her life, or the nightmares she kept having ever since she was a child. According to Maria. He had to get the information from Maria, who work for Jesse's grandfather. She told Doc about Jesse being kick out of the house at age 16, the problems Jesse had with her grandfather, and the problems at work/school. Information that made him feel sorry for Jesse. Doc went to the porch, where Lightning, Mater, Sheriff, and Finn were enjoying the warmth of the hot sun.

"Morning fellas."

"Morning." said the group of men.

"Hey Doc, how long to been living with Jesse?' ask Sheriff starting a conversation.

"About 2 years, now." answer Doc.

"Is it she a little young to be living by herself?" ask Finn. "Usually, girls in her age still live with their parents." he said. Doc sigh and look at Finn.

"Yeah, but her grandfather kick her out of the house of age 16. The reason, unidentified." He said with a sigh.

"Whoa, where were her parents? She was too young to be kick out of her own home. That's cruel to a child." said Lightning.

"Mother dead and father move away after the funeral of the mother." said Doc. There was long silence between them.

"Dad gum, that horrible." said Mater breaking the silence.

"Poor kid. How she managed those horrible events?" ask Sheriff.

"I don't know. I never ask her." said Doc sternly.

"How come?" Ask Lightning.

"She doesn't trust me." said Doc. Lightning and Mater look at Doc with their confuse faces.

"How couldn't she trust you, when you the most nicest car we know?" ask Mater.

"I got my reasons, don't I?" said Jesse appearing out of nowhere, startling Sheriff.

"Where you came from?" ask Lightning. "You almost gave us a heart attack." He said.

"Places. I'm going to the agency for awhile. There was a break in in the lab again. Finn and Mater are in charge to protect the area." Said Jesse strictly.

"Alright kid. Be careful on the road." said Doc. Jesse left, without saying goodbye.

"What's up with her?" said Lightning.

"She upset for something." said Doc.

As the day got brighter, Brad, Johnny, Ralph, and Angel decide to visit the cars.

"Hey guys. So you guys want to do something fun?" ask Ralph with a big smile.

"Sure, why not?" said Lightning. Brad kneel down to his son.

"Why don't you play with Rain? Your toy cars are in my backpack, if you want to play with them. Okay?" said Brad to Johnny with a smile. Johnny nodded and went to Rain's room to play.

"Huh, he didn't eat candy today, did he?" ask Sarge noticing.

"Nope, I made sure Ralph didn't put chocolate in his sandwich today." said Brad looking at Ralph.

"It's fun when he's hyper. I have someone to play with." said Ralph sadly.

"Then why don't ask Lily to wish for baby, so you can with it?" ask Angel.

"She doesn't want to have a baby until we finish with our job." said Ralph.

"Oh, buddy. You want to play with someone. I felt the same way before McQueen wreck the town." said Mater. So I had to find my own way to have fun by myself." He said with a giggle.

"I try that and I end up getting in trouble with Angel." said Ralph.

"Hey, I'm the sheriff in this town and no one messes with the sheriff." said Angel with a smirk.

"Yeah, that sleep in his job." said Brad. Angel glare at him.

"Okay, so what are we going to do today?" ask Ramore. The three agents look at each other and smile.

"Let's go in Jesse's room." said Angel.

"Uh, no. You know she hates it when people are in her room." Warn Doc.

"But she not here! Anyway, she not going to know we went in her room." said Angel.

"Wait, I have another idea!." exclaim Ralph.

"Why don't we prank Maria and your guys friends?" he suggested.

"Hm, not a bad idea." said Brad.

"You guys are not pranking m wife." said Lightning.

"Why not?" ask Angel.

"Because I don't Sally to get hurt and she's pregnant." Lightning said.

"Then why we go cow tippin?" ask Brad.

"Brad Luis Johnston, Jesse and I can do that!" said Ralph. Angel glare at Ralph.

"Brad didn't say cow tippin. He said _chip _tippin at Buffalo Wings." said Ralph nervously.

"Cow tippin? Isn't like..." Mater look at Sheriif, who was listening carefully.

"SMASHING MAIL BOXES?" Said Mater. Sheriff look at Mater with a serious look.

"I'm keeping an eye on you Mater, when we go back home." he said.

"Hey, why don't we go to the pool?" ask Angel.

"Why do you want to go the pool?" ask Brad. "if you hate swimming?" he added.

"To see your face, when Jesse wears her hot swimwear." said Angel with a smirk. Brad glare at him.

"If you like her so much, why don't you tell her, man?" ask Fillmore.

"It's complicated." said Brad with a sigh.

"How's it complicated?" Ask Mater. "When I met Holley, I told her I loved her." He said.

"Well, it's just that I don't know if she have feelings like I do to her." said Brad.

"Yes, she does." said a whisper voice. The men turn around. It was Johnny and Rain.

"Hey, are you guys suppose to be playing?" ask Lightning.

"We were, until we heard you guys talking about Jesse." said Rain holding her teddy bear.

"Johnny, how you know Jesse have feeling for me?" ask Brad. Johnny show him his toy car to him.

"We were driving around one day and I ask her why she didn't get marry with you since you guys work at same job." whisper Johnny. "But she said it didn't work that way. She explain to me how marriage work. You have to be fall in love that person. So I ask her if she was in love with you." Johnny pause for a moment.

"What's wrong?" ask Brad.

"Nothing. Um, she said nothing. But I knew she had feeling for you." said Johnny. Rain look at the guys.

"Why guys care what girls feel for them. They can get cooties for them. She said.

"Oh, so you're saying I have cooties?" ask Lightning playfully.

"No, because you're my daddy." said Rain. "I mean, Brad is older than her. She's only 19. Wait until she's 20. Then you can ask her." She explain.

"But then I'm going to feel old." said Brad playing around with her.

"You're not old." whisper Johnny. "You're young." Brad carry Johnny and place a fatherly kiss on his forehead.

"That's my boy." He said with a smile.

"Daddy." said Rain to Lightning.

"Yes, Rain?" he said.

"How come you almost like Jesse?" she ask. Everyone stare at him.

"Huh, I can't believe I barely notice that." said Angel.

"Same color hair." said Brad.

"Same blue eyes." said Ralph.

"And same smirk." said Mater.

"Jesse and I don't look a like." said Lightning.

"Yes you do. That weird. Jesse is the only girl in agency with bright red hair." said Angel.

The thing was ever since Jesse was 3 years old, everyone kept asking her parents if they dye her hair. It was annoying for her parents. They always had to repeat the same answer over and over.

"_She was born with it."_ They answer. Life was unfair to her. Lightning think for a moment. He never thought how Jesse's appearance was similar to him. Then a horrible flashback pop out in his mind. The horrible past when he was a kid. He shiver, like he was there again get hit by his father.

"You're feeling cold, buddy?" ask Mater noticing he was shivering. Lightning gave Mater a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll get over it." He lied to him. Doc gave Lightning a concern look. Doc knew he was hiding something.

**Flashback:**

_** "**Come on, Alice. We don't want to be late for your sissy's race." said a young man with freckles on his cheeks. The young man carry the little three years old in his arms._

_"Yay, let's go!" said little Alice with big smile on her face. Her sister came and grab her bag._

_"Ready, my little Alice?" ask her sister placing a sisterly kiss on Alice's forehead. Alice nodded and smiled. _

_"I can't wait you win that first cup of yours." said the young man with a smile. "The winner of the Spirit Cup goes to Lauren." He said pretending be the announcer. Lauren giggle and gave him a kiss on his lips. Then her mother and father came with big happy smiles._

_"Good luck, mi hija." said her mother in Spanish._

_"Si y be careful." said her father hugging Lauren tightly. Lauren hug her father back and smile._

_"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Anyway I do have my two luck charms." Alice giggle. She loved how her sister call her and sister's boyfriend lucky charms._

_"Okay, let's go. Don't worry, I'll be you two beautiful daughters back home safe and sound. I promise." said Lauren's boyfriend. The parents smile._

_"We know. You kept that promise and you continue to keeping that way." said the father. He smile and put down Alice and knee down to Lauren._

_"Before go, I want to ask Lauren to become my wife." Lauren cover her mouth with one hand. She was in shock. Her parents smile and waited for their daughter's respond._

_"I, Lauren accept to be your beloved wife." Her boyfriend put the ring on her finger and stood up and kiss her._

_"Yay sissy and Chris!" Cheer Alice clapping her hands. Everyone giggle._

_"Okay, now go. You don't be late for your race." said the mother. they hug and left. They enter to Chris's car and Chris drove them to the race._

_ In the car, _

_"Nervous, my love?" Ask Chris driving._

_"Not really. But if I don't win, at least I have my loving future husband to cheer for me." Said Lauren smiling with enjoy._

_"Hey, about me?" ask Alice feeling left out._

_"I always going have you. Your my little sister and maybe Mom and Dad will let me take you to live me." said Lauren._

_"Huh, not a bad idea. What you think little Alice?" ask Chris to Alice._

_"Yes and you guys can play with me all day long." Lauren and Chris laugh._

_"Yeah, we'll be a small family." said Chris. Suddenly..._

_EEEERRRRREERR, CRASH...BBBOOOOOOOOOOM!_

**FLASHBACK ENDED.**

"Agent Lopez, wake up!" said the boss of Jesse trying to wake her up. Jesse lift her and look at the commander.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't had enough and I.."

"I'm not here to heard your excuses, Agent Lopez. I'm here to see if the report I send you is ready." said the commander firmly.

"Oh, yes. Here go, sir." said Jesse giving her boss the report she did. The commander look through the report. Jesse watch him nervously. She didn't want to get in trouble with her boss. If you do one small mistake, he sends you to boot camp. It the hardest and toughest work out you ever have.

"Is there a problem, sir?" ask Jesse nervously.

"Not all Agent Lopez." Said the commander with a smile. "Always with a perfect report and always with that good handwriting you have. Keep up the good work." He said and left. Jesse sigh with relief. Then Iris and Lily came holding a magazine.

"Hey girls. Looking at hot men again?" Said Jesse starting up her computer.

"No, but you are." said Iris with a smirk. Jesse stare at her confused. Iris place the magazine on top of Jesse's desk. Jesse look at the cover. It had a muscular handsome man shitless with a sassy smirk on his face. Jesse started to have weird feelings and thoughts.

"Man, that guy is smoking hot." She thought out loud. Lily and Iris giggle and Jesse blush with embarrassment.

"We want you to have it. Since Lily and I are married." said Iris. Jesse look at the magazine and glare at Iris and Lily.

"Is this a prank?" she ask not taking any risks. The two married women shook their heads no.

"Since you're single, we want you to start practicing what type you want from a guy." said Lily. Jesse was now very confused. Why would a magazine amazing have photos of hot handsome men will help her? She never dated, but doesn't mean to make her feel awkward.

"But I'm not dating. Anyway, I got a lot of important things than seeing this kind of magazine." Said Jesse handing the magazine back to Iris. But Iris reject it.

"The commander told us that we should just protect the Cars. He already send a bunch of agents to look for the Transporter." said Lily.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean to fool around and act like this vacation. Come on guys, this mission is very important and we have cars that want to go back home." said Jesse firmly. Iris sigh.

"Jesse, we know this mission is important. We are not kids and you treating us if we are." she said.

"Sure acting like one." said Jesse. Lily glare at Jesse with anger. This was going be ugly.

"Why can't you ever have fun for once? Seriously Jesse, you're nineteen, not twenty-five. You suppose to have fun and enjoy life, not waste it." said Lily.

"Well, I.." Jesse had no words.

"I wish sometimes we never met." said Lily. "When we met you, you were shy and very quiet. Until Angel broke your shell and started to talk. Then we enter the agency, you took this as this is your life, when its not. This a job. A job to protect people and sacrifice our lives. But no, you take it so seriously that we never met the Jesse we wanted to see. A young girl that actually have fun and enjoy life. Not a girl that have a secretive life, that her own friends know of." She said rising her voice.

"Then why did you became my friend?" ask Jesse angrily. Lily laugh coldly.

"Because you didn't have any friends. You're were a loner!" Silence fill up the room along anger and guilt. Jesse clench her hands into fists. Her blue eyes were teary and watery, trying escape to form to tears, but she didn't let them.

"I never ask you to be my friend." Jesse storm out of her office.

"Jess, wait!" Iris chase her down, but Jesse disappear in thin air.

"I shouldn't have say that to her." said Lily to herself feeling guilty.

Jesse went to her car and drove off. She drove as fast as she can on the road, not caring if a police car try to stop her. Lucky there was no police nearby. The only thing can calm a girl with her feeling hurt, is drive fast as she can. But this time, it didn't work. When she finally made it home, Lightning and Mater were running towards her.

"Jesse! Jesse!" They call out to her.

"Whoa, calm down. What's wrong?" ask Jesse.

"It's Sally and Finn." said Mater. "We look everywhere and.."

"They gone!" Said Lightning worry. Jesse's heart drop.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. Okay please review and tell me what you think. Well see you next time. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! The last chapter was pretty long and exciting. So farther to do, please read, enjoy the story, and REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Pixar owns Cars and I own Jesse and her friends.**

* * *

Jesse, Mater, Holley, and Lightning went to save Sally and Finn.

"Exactly, why did you bring McQueen along?" ask Holley. Jesse smirk.

"He's going to be our bait." she said. Lightning glare at Jesse.

"You're not using me as bait." He said annoy.

"Okay then, we don't save your wife. We just save Finn." said Jesse.

"JESSE!" The three cars yell at her. Jesse started to laugh.

"This isn't funny." said Holley angrily.

"I'm sorry. Now shut up and let me drive my car calmly." Everyone stay quiet.

"Can you go a little bit faster?" ask Lightning.

"With pleasure." Jesse push a button and soon as they knew, Holley's, Mater's and Lightning's faces were against the car's window.

...

"Go fish." said Sally bored.

"Do you have any twos?" ask man with dirty orange suit.

"Go fish." said Finn.

Finn and Sally were captured no other than the Lemons. Along with Pro. Z and Miles Axelrod. They were tied up on wooded chairs and they were playing go fish. May I ask how they playing go fish when they are tied up? Well, Acer and Grem untied their hand and let them use them to play go fish. But didn't untied their feet.

"Is this what you do to your hostages?" ask Sally getting bored with the game.

"No. We just got bored." Said Grem. Sally sigh.

"Hey where is that Shifwell, you're always with?" ask Acer looking at his cards.

"She's in vacation." Lied Finn. He didn't want to risk his partner's life.

"So? What you want from us?" ask Sally. Trying to get information from the lemons.

"Well, first we going to wait until this girl name Jesse appears." Said Acer with a evil smile.

"Yeah, then when she comes, bang! She's dead and we can grab your friends and kill them!" Said Grem.

"Along with you guys." Said Acer.

"And watch your bodies burn to ashes." said an unfamiliar voice. The lemons turn around and drop their cards.

"Hey boss." They said with a evil smile on their faces.

"Why their hands are untied?" ask the girl with blonde hair.

"We were playing with them." said Acer and Grem punch on his arms. Acer wince.

"Well, tied them up and bring that pregnant girl. We need to make a phone call." order the girl angrily. Finn stare at the blonde girl. She look at the age of Jesse. Except little bit older. She had hazel greyish eyes and freckles on her rosy cheeks. The lemons lift Sally's chair and carry her out of the room.

"Don't dare hurt her!" Yell Finn to her.

"Finn, help me!" Yell Sally now scared.

"Don't worry. It's going to be a lot of screaming and blood." The girl smirk and close the door shut. Finn try to break free so he can save Sally, but it was useless.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"SAALLLLYYYY!" Call out Finn.

In the other room, Grem cut Sally's arms as the blood flow down to her fingers.

"STOP IT!" Yell Lightning over the phone.

"Oh, what's the matter? You don't like it when your wife gets hurt?" the blonde girl laugh with pure evil.

"Let her go, whoever you are!" Yell Jesse in the phone.

"Oh, it's the invisible girl! It's nice to hear your voice again!" said the girl with a smirk.

"Who are you and what you want from us?" ask Jesse angrily. The girl laugh coldly.

"I want you, Lightning McQueen, and those stupid car spies dead!" She said.

"Never! Now let go of Sally!" said Jesse angrily.

"Oh, the knife just slip." the blonde girl made a cut on the Sally's belly. Where the unborn baby was squirming around inside.

"AAAHHHH!" Sally scream.

"Hm, I think I should kill the future Lightning McQueen Jr." Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeep...

Jesse's eyes widened with fear along with Lightning, Mater, and Holley.

"We got to save them!" said Mater worry.

"Holley, track them where they are. I put tracking devices on them." Order Jesse steering the wheel.

"Alright." Holley push a bottom on her watch, where a small screen appear.

Sally McQueen: Age 25, unconscious

Finn McMissle: Age 25, Alive

"They still alive, Jesse. But I'm worry for Sally. She's unconscious." Said Holley. Jesse park her car.

"Here we are. At the abandon run-down building." said Jesse getting out of the car.

"I don't know Jesse. It look dangerous to be in it." said Lightning. Jesse went back to her car and open the truck. Inside was guns and gadgets. Jesse handed them to Mater , Holley, Lightning.

"Whoa. wait I don't know how to use a gun." said Lightning holing it.

"Holley, show how to." said Jesse. Holley show Lightning show him to use it.

"Okay, Holley and Mater you guys go to the back of the building and find a opening. While Lightning and I go in and find Finn and Sally." Order Jesse cocking her gun.

"Aright. Be careful." said Holley. Jesse nodded and they left.

The lemons lay unconscious Sally on a cold and metal table. Acer put Finn beside her and tied up.

"Now, let's kill Lightning McQueen's baby!" said the blonde girl holding a scalpel. Finn glare at the girl with anger.

"Get your bloody hands off her!" said Finn.

"Poor, Finn McMissle. I think this is the day you will not saving the day." she said barely placing the scalpel on Sally's belly.

"No, But we will!" Lightning landed on top of the girl and Jesse landed on the floor and untied Finn and Sally. \

"Hey! It's McQueen. Let's get them!" Grem and Acer started to attack them. Jesse punch Acer on the stomach, while Finn threw Grem across the room. Lightning tied up the girl to a chair and carry Sally.

"Don't worry, Sal. We'll get you out of here.

"Not so fast!" Said male voice. Jesse pinned Acer down to the ground and hold him there.

"Travis! I shouldn't known." Said Jesse glaring at her.

"Ha, It's Agent Lopez. The useless little girl that no one wants." said Travis with a smirk. Jesse knock out Acer cold and get up.

"Let's us out!" said Jesse.

"Or what?" he ask.

"Or I'm going to kill you what you done to my friends' family and me." Warn Jesse.

"Or really? Stop what are you doing or I'll kill your little friend's son." Travis was holding Johnny and he was scare to death.

"JESSE! HELP ME! DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!" Cry Johnny. Travis point a gun at Johnny's forehead. Jesse froze. She couldn't let that jerk kill Johnny.

"So give up? Good." said Travis smiling mischievously.

"Oh no you're ain't!" Then Travis was knock out cold., causing him to let go Johnny. Johnny ran towards Jesse and hug her tightly. Jesse carry him and hug him tightly.

"You're okay. Everything is okay." said Jesse to Johnny. Johnny continue to cry on her shoulder.

"Hi-ya!"

"Mater!" Exclaim Lightning smiling. Then Holley appear.

"Okay, let's go." said Jesse. "Boss, I need back-up. I got two lemons, one Travis, and a.. Hey where she go?" ask Jesse noticing the evil girl was missing.

"Hey, I tie her up. Where's she?" ask Lightning looking around, still holding Sally.

"I don't know, but we got to take Miss Sally to the hospital. She's doesn't look so good." said Mater with is deep southern accent.

"Alright, Agent Lopez. The agents are on the area. I repeat they are in the area." said the voice from Jesse's radio.

"Got it. Let's go. S.O.S officers are already here." said Jesse and they left to take Sally to the hospital.

When they got there, Jesse, Finn, Mater, Holley, Johnny and Lightning waited in the waiting room. Sally was being check by the doctors. To see if she and the baby are alright.

"So exactly, how you guys got capture those thugs?" ask Jesse to Finn. Finn sigh and told what happen.

**Flashback:**

_Finn was reading one of the books Jesse had on the shelf. He was enjoying the book, when he heard a Sally scream. He run towards the room where Sally was. But when he got there, she wasn't there._

_"Mrs. McQueen!" Finn call out to Sally. No answer. Finn search the room until everything went black. Few hours had passed, Finn woke up tied up to a chair. He look beside him and saw Sally awake._

_Thanks goodness, she's alright. thought Finn._

_"Finn, are you okay?" ask Sally to Finn._

_"Yes, are you?" answer Finn._

_"Yes for now. They planning to kill Jesse and us!" said Sally to him scare._

_"Don't worry, Ms. Sally. Mater and Holley will rescue us." said Finn. "If they already find out we're gone." He whisper. Then A_c_er came with a knife on his hand._

_"Let the torture begin." He said with a evil smirk. He started to slice up Finn's arms. His suit was cover with blood. When it was Sally turn, Finn spit at Acer so he wouldn't cut Sally. That's when Acer got angry and_ _beaten him up. Then more few hours passed that felt days had pass, Grem came in with a deck of cards and started to play go fish. Then the blonde girl came and took Sally and started to torture her._

**Flashback ended.**

Jesse sigh.

"I promise myself that none of your friends get hurt. Man, I should it ask Ralph and Angel to guard you guys." she said feeling guilty.

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault." said Finn trying to not move his arms that much.

"Yeah, Ms. Jesse. Anyway we did save them and they are okay." said Mater trying to cheer her up. Jesse stare at Mater.

"Yeah, I hope those bastards didn't hurt your baby, Lighty." said Jesse.

"I hope so." said Lightning with a sigh. Then Sally came along with the doctor. Lightning went up to her and hug her.

"Sally, you're alright." said Lightning giving her a kiss on her lips. Sally smile.

"Okay, she's okay and even the baby. So there's no worries." said the doctor and left.

"Alright, let's go." said Jesse. Holley carry Johnny and they left.

When they got home, Brad, Lily, and Iris were there. In their faces, they weren't that happy to see Jesse.

"Why you didn't call for back-up?" ask Brad angrily.

"Yeah, we could have help." said Lily.

"Well, it was an emergency." said Jesse looking down to the floor. Johnny went to his father and hug him.

"Jesse save Finn, Sally, and me. Don't get mad with Jesse." Their eyes widened in shock.

"Well, I didn't know he was kidnap!" said Jesse.

"Well, you still should have call us." said Iris. "Jesse. we almost lost you. We not going to lose you again." she said. Jesse glare at them. She was tired of her friends telling her she was still a kid when she's not. She's nineteen.

"I'm not a little kid no more. I can handle myself." said Jesse still glaring at them.

"Oh really? every single day you get hurt or injury. That you call you can handle yourself?" snap Brad at her.

"Oh no you are with them? I can't believe you, Brad." said Jesse.

"Well, I agree with them. You got to change." said Brad. Jesse had it.

"Why don't you guys go out of my house, before I kick your ass out." curse Jesse at them.

"Alright, we'll go, but we are reporting this to the boss." Brad took Johnny and they left. Jesse went to her room and shut the door.

"What just happen?" ask Lightning.

"Friends are breaking up." said Maria with a sigh. The cars' eyes widened.

"Krystal, how can you lose them?" ask Miles glaring at her. Krystal was the blonde girl that escape from the scene of the crime.

"Jesse and the dumb spies stop the lemons and Travis." said Krystal. "I escape from them before they notice I was gone. I'm sorry, Miles. But we still have the transporter." she said.

"That's true. Why don't we transport cars or a plane?" His smile grew with pure evil written across his face. Krystal smile big.

"Okay, tomorrow, bring your ex-boyfriend to here and warn him you're alive." said Miles. "Then we kill him." he said with a cold laugh.

"Alright. I enjoy the scene of blood."

MMMUUUHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

Lightning was sitting next to Sally, still hugging her.

"Stickers, I'm fine." said Sally repeating hundred times.

"I know, but I don't want anything bad happen to you or our little baby." said Lightning.

"Thanks for rescuing us." said Finn to Lightning.

"It's nothing. Anyway how you guys can handle with a lot blood around you. I almost fainted." said Lightning.

"Oh, we got use of it. We got to more worse situations than this." said Holley.

"Oh, well I'm telling Jesse I'm never going to her missions again." said Lightning. Sally kiss him on his cheek.

"So, do you think Brad, Iris, Lily is still mad at Jesse?" ask Holley changing the subject.

"I don't know. But if Brad to get Jesse. getting mad with her won't help." said Lightning. Finn look Holley confused.

"Johnston is in love with Agent Lopez?" he ask.

"Sure does. Haven't you notice how Brad looks at her when she's not looking?" said Mater.

"And looks at her for a long time? His record is an hour without Jesse's noticing." added Lightning. Finn shook his head.

"Can you ever let a gentleman figure out his own problems?" ask Finn.

"Hey, sooner or later he'll be coming to us and begging for help." said Lightning.

"Finn doesn't understand love because he never been in love before." said Holley. Finn glare at her. Mater giggle.

"Oh, Finn soon you'll find yourself a girlfriend." said Mater. Finn sigh. Then there's was a knock on the door. Mater answer it. It was Brad.

"Hey, came back soon?" said Mater letting him in.

"Is Jesse still here?" Ask Brad.

"Yeah, but I think she doesn't be bother right now." said Finn.

"I shouldn't yell at her like that." said Brad feeling guilty.

"Well, you better say sorry before she starts hating you." said Sally.

"I know, but this is my first sorry I ever say to her." said Brad. Lightning stare at him.

"You mean you never did nothing bad to Jesse your whole life?" He ask. Brad shook his head.

"Wow, well here she comes." Jesse came in the living room to check on Sally and Finn. When she enter, she glare at Brad.

"Why you're here?" she ask.

"To say sorry." said Brad.

"Well I don't want your sorry. It's trash for me." said Jesse angrily. Brad sigh.

"Can we just talk about?' He ask.

"No, you hurt me. I can't believe you join Lily's side. I thought you're different." said Jesse.

"What you mean by that?" ask Brad. Jesse look at the ground.

"I thought you're were those people that don't judge what people act. Just accept what they are." said Jesse. Brad went up to her.

"I still am. I just got worry you or anyone got injured." he said. "I really don't want anything bad happen to you, Jess." said Brad putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, it's over and there's nothing to change it. Lightning, Holley, Mater, and I save Sally, Finn and Johnny. Now they're safe." Said Jesse.

"Are you still mad at me?" ask Brad smirking at her.

"Yes." said Jesse still not looking at him.

"What can I do so you can forgive me?" Brad ask. Jesse smirk.

"Make your famous strawberry milkshake." said Jesse. Brad smiled.

"Alright, hey you guys want some?" he offer to Lightning, Holley, Finn, Mater, and Sally.

"No thanks, why you guys get some while we relax." said Lightning with a wink. Brad nodded.

"Okay, it's just the two of us." said Brad and they left to the kitchen.

"You did that in purpose." said Sally.

"I know." Lightning smirk.

* * *

**Okay that's chapter 6. So please review and I hope you enjoy it. **

**:) **


	8. Chapter 7: More Trouble and Death

**Hello everybody! I getting exciting over here because well ideas are flowing in my mind for this story. Okay just a WARNING, if you faint or get sick mentioning of blood, then don't read it. Because in this chapter there might be blood and maybe someone dies in this chapter. So that's why it's rated Teens. But if those people that just want to know what's going to happen then...READ IT AND ENJOY IT! ^-^ Please read and leave a review of what you think about this chapter. Please no mean reviews when you find out whose might die. Be nice! Now let the show begin. And Thanks for the lovely reviews.**

**Pixar owns Cars. I only own is Jesse and other characters you don't recognized from the movie.**

* * *

As the days go by, troubles between Jesse and Lily and Iris continue to grow.

"_Why can you be like everybody else?"_

_"Can you accept who I am ? I'm your friend, not your enemy!"_

_At least we don't have issues with the whole world!"_

_"What's that suppose to mean? I don't understand why you two became my friends."_

_"You know why we became your friends?"_

_"Why?" _

_"Because we thought you needed help."_

_"Help? That's it!? What kind of friends are you guys? I'm perfectly fine like everyone else! You're crazy!"_

_"No, you're the crazy! Who let's people push you around and get hurt? When we try to help and ask you who this it or that to you, you keep it as a secret. What friend hide secrets from her trusted friends about her past or about her family. We tell you everything and you stay silence. Explain why you didn't have friends when you're where in elementary to middle school because you're were a loner and no one like you to be their your friend!"_

_Silence fill the room..._

_**Mysterious P.O.V:**_

_ I hid behind some bushes, stalking my first victim, since other two were save no other than Jesse. That girl so dumb. I don't understand I became her friend in the first place. She's too nice and caring. YUCK! I watch as Brad Johnston walk his son and his little brother, Zack to school. The school they go to is grades kinder to 12th. So his little brother can protect his son. Shhes, this guy is so overprotective. I don't understand why I ever slept with him. Or even date him when we were in high school. Well the past is the past. Now it's to revenge the people I hate the most. I got bored stalk my ex-boyfriend, so I went to stalk to my ex-friend Jesse. I know what you're thinking. How I know Jesse was a agent or why I'm planning to kill my friend. Well, I tell you. Hmm, I'll let you figure it out because I don't like telling stories. BORING! I don't understand why people so in to people's business, it's so annoying! I went to my black jaguar car and drove few blocks away from her home. So she wouldn't expect anything. I duck underneath a huge window where I can see the whole living room. I saw that Finn McMissle and Lightning's McQueen's wife. Oh, what's her name? Sally? Yeah, Sally. I was this close to kill his baby and his wife, but no Jesse and that racer had to appear. He's going to regret tying me to a chair. They almost being caught and blew my cover. I don't want my sister or my brother-in-law find out I'm alive. Even though I hate them so much._

_ I watch as I saw Jesse talking to Finn. She look hurt, but what I care! She's a nobody. That's what she is. Even with that Lightning McQueen! World's fastest racecar, to me he's the World's worst racecar! Racecar drivers are so stupid. They drive in circles, what's fun of that? I'm getting lost in my thoughts again, I shook my head and focus. What would happen if I kill that kid playing with the teddy bear. I look like Jesse really cares about the brat. That's an idea lit up in my head. Maybe I can kill two people at once. That be perfect! Then the cars are going to blame at Jesse and leave her behind and gives me a chance to kill the cars because they don't have no one to protect them. It's brilliant! I felt my smile grew wider as I thought about it. I'm going to enjoy this day until it last. MMMUUHAHAHAH! LIFE IS SO SWEET WHEN YOU'RE EVIL! MMMMUHAHAHAHAH!_

**End of P.O.V**

Jesse decided to stay home along with Doc and Rain, while the cars and Maria go to the store to shop.

"Be careful and don't talk to strangers." Warn Jesse with a serious look.

"Don't worry Ms. Lopez. We aren't kids." said Sarge. Jesse gave a small smile.

"I know, I just don't anybody hurt when you guys adventure around the store." She said.

"There need to worry, Jesse. We got Finn, Mater, and Holley." said Ramore.

"Oh, alright, just be careful." The cars and Maria left to the store.

"Ok_sn't_ay, it's just the three of us." said Doc watching Rain sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, do you want to see a awesome movie while she sleeps?" ask Jesse with a smirk.

"Sure, but no romance." said Doc.

"Eeww, old timer what kind girl you think I am?" said Jesse putting on the movie. Doc chuckle.

"One of kind of course. I'm just checking if those magazines I found in your bedroom isn't effecting your innocent brain." Jesse blush.

"Oh, um Iris and Lily gave it to me. And that's where fight started." She said and sigh.

"Oh, kid soon they realize they have to accept you who you are and what you're not." said Doc getting settle.

"I hope so."

Brad relax in his living room while watching his favorite T.V channel. The Disney Channel. He started to watch the Disney channel when Johnny wouldn't let him watch something on the Discovery Channel. So he let his son take over the T.V control. As he watch his show, he heard something drop in the kitchen. He went to the kitchen to check it out. When he got there, he notice a spoon on the floor.

"Huh, I wonder how this spoon drop when I'm the only one here alone." Chills went up to his spine.

"That's weird. I feel like someone is watching me." He said to himself. Brad went back to the living room and continue to watch his show. Even though the feeling didn't go away and that made Brad to shiver. The feeling of being watch remind him how Ralph's brother got killed. Ralph and him were about 10 years old when Ralph's brother was killed. Ralph's brother name was Josh. They were playing soldiers at Ralph's parents backyard when Josh felt cold out of nowhere.

"Is it cold out here or it's just me?" ask Josh asking to the ten years old boys.

"I think it's just you, brother." said Ralph.

"Are you oaky, Josh?" ask Brad getting worry. He remember he saw someone form the distance. A black figure near the fence of the backyard. Brad shiver with fear. He had a bad feeling that this was going to be the last Ralph plays with his big brother. Then BANG! BANG! Two bullets went to Josh head and his body drop to the grass.

"BROTHER!" Ralph ran towards his lifeless brother, while Brad look around who shot Josh. But there was no one and Josh was dead at the scene. He remember Ralph crying and wanted to find the killer. So he can kill him. Horrible memories Brad's mind went to, that made Brad carry his gun near him. Someone was there to kill him. He could sense it.

**Miles's P.O.V:**

_I was waiting for the professor get the equipment ready, so we can kill that stupid S.O.S spy, Johnston. I don't understand why the blonde chick want to kill him. He_ i_ part of our plan. But she told me he'll protect that Jesse girl if anything happens to her. So I took her advice. I just those spies and that McQueen dead. So I can rule C.H.O.M.E agency and Pro. Z can be rich again. But it taking longer than I thought. Suddenly the blonde chick came with a smirk her face. No offense, it's my first time working with a girl that wants to destroy her own ex-friends. Maybe I can convince her to marry me. She's so hot and so evil. No wonder she decided to partner up with me. _

_"Got the guns ready?" she ask to me._

_"Ready to go." I handed the guns to her. Her smile grew when she cocked her favorite gun. The pistol. _

_"I'm going to do in western style." I chuckle coldly._

_"Go what gotta do, babe." I said to her with a smirk. She smile back and left._

_"She better bring him over here, so I and the Pro. Z can give the worst torture we ever give to our hostages. And this time, I order Ivan to take of that Jesse. So Krystal, can kill her as well._

**End of P.O.V:**

"Oooh, where am I?" ask Brad waking up from a bad nightmare. He thought he saw his dead girlfriend, Krystal Fisherman. The mother of Johnny. He try to move his arms, but he notice he was tied up to a chair. His hands tie behind his back and legs tie to the front legs of the chair.

"Please be a dream. Please be a dream!" Said Brad to himself. He never been kidnap before. But there's always first times. Brad look around his surrounding. The wallpaper of the damp room where greyish and yellowish color that making him feel to vomit. There was a big knife cover with blood. Brad look down to his stomach. Where there was a blood stain.

_That explains the pain, because it feel like my guts were coming out. _Thought Brad wincing the pain.

"I see you're awake. Good." said a evil British man walking toward him. Next to him was German man.

_Huh, a short German man. But he looks like a professor. _Thought Brad looking at the two villains.

"I'm Miles Axlerod and this is Professor Z." The two villains introducing themselves.

"Hi there. Do you think I care who you are?" said Brad glaring at them.

"I think you should. Because your girlfriend Jesse isn't coming home tonight." Brad's eyes widened. They were going to kill Jesse.

"Don't dare hurt here!" Brad yell at them with anger.

"Sorry, I think it's little bit too late. Even for you. Professor Z, start the torture treatment." said Miles with a evil smirk on his face. Brad try to break free. But nothing work. He have to face his own death.

"Alright, Krystal come over here!" call out the professor. Brad look toward to the doorway, where Krystal was standing with a big smirk on her evil face. It was his dead girlfriend.

"Poor my ex. He's going to die." she said walking towards him. She laugh coldly that made Brad to shiver. "See you in hell Brad Luis Johnston!" Krystal pick up a chain-saw and started up. Brad gulp. He was in big trouble. As the sharp blades got closer his face, Brad felt his cold sweat roll down his face. He close his eyes tightly, expecting the worse. But suddenly, he heard the chain-saw stop. All he heard was someone getting beat up by somebody. Brad open his eyes slow and saw it was...

**Brad's P.O.V:**

_ It was Ralph and Angel! They came! I was so glad they're here. I was almost face death. I watch Angel beat up the **PROFESSOR?!** That can't be right. Krystal was about to kill me. Where did she go? This is getting weird. I remember Jesse and Lightning telling me this blonde girl escape the scene of the crime. Sally and Finn said the same thing to Iris and Lily when they came to Jesse's home. I can't believe Jesse didn't recognized her. It was Krystal Fisherman. The one that pretend to be dead! Why? I started to feel dizzy. I think the loss of blood from my stomach. The only thing I remember before I black out was I saw my blood all over the chair to the ground. Angel carry me and that when I pass out._

**End of P.O.V**

Jesse stroke Rain's brown soft hair while her and Doc watch the movie. They were watching 'Finding Nemo'.

"Do you always watch kids movie?" ask Doc not looking at her.

"Hey, it's even for teenagers and adults too. It's a family movie." said Jesse. Doc chuckle. He always like to annoy Jesse. It's the only time he can spend time with her. They laugh when sea gulls try to get Dory and Nemo's father but they got stuck by sailboat. Then they suddenly stay quiet. Someone broke in from the back door.

"Oh that why I hate the back door." whisper Jesse putting her right hand on her hand gun.

"Be careful, Kid." warn Doc. Jesse got up slowly and went to the kitchen.

BANGBANGBANG! Bullets were _fired._ That woke up Rain.

"What's going on?" ask Rain scare and hugging Doc tightly.

"Look, let's go to Jesse's bedroom, before we.."

"Not so fast Hudson Hornet!" Yell the blonde girl.

"Hey you're the girl my mommy told me about." said Rain still hugging Doc.

"You know I have a name, stupid brat." The girl snarl at Rain.

"What you done to Jesse?" ask Doc worry.

"Oh, you mean this?" The was holding Jesse from the her collar of the shirt. She looks dead. Rain and Doc's eyes widened with fear. Now they had no one to protect them. Rain try to reach over the phone to call Finn but the evil girl shot the phone.

"My name is Krystal. The girl you don't want to mess with." She said to them. She drop Jesse to the floor and went towards them. Doc carry Rain and walk backwards. Until he felt a wall on his back. They were doom.

"Leave us alone!" yell Rain to Krystal. Krystal smirk and started to pet Rain's hair. Rain turn her head away, so she wouldn't face Krystal. She was shivering with fear.

"You know, I have a son. But he doesn't know I exist. His name is Johnny. Johnny Johnston." said Krystal. Doc's s eyes widened.

_It's Brad's dead girlfriend. How is it possible she's alive?_ Thought Doc. Then he notice Jesse was slowly getting up. She point the gun behind Krystal's back. Krystal notice that Doc was looking at something and she turn around. She attack Jesse.

**Doc Hudson's P.O.V:**

_I watch as Jesse get beaten by her friend. I try to escape with Rain for safety. But somehow Krystal grab hold my leg. I stuck. I held Rain tightly. I don't want anything bad happen to her. But I drop her. I was pull down to the ground next to Jesse. I saw the blood drip down to her face. Krystal pinned me down so I wouldn't move. Rain got up and started to run up the stair._

_"RUN RAIN!" Yell at her. But I saw Krystal point the gun at Rain then...BANG! BANG! BANG! _

_"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RRRRAAAINNNNN!" Everything faded pitch black._

**_End of P.O.V._**

"You guys got to believe me! It was Krystal and she's heading to Jesse's house to kill her!" Yell Brad to Iris and Lily in the agency.

"Come on the commander! We got to save Jesse before it's too late!" said Ralph to his boss. The commander gave him a sigh.

"Go, before it's too late. Iris called Maria to check if everything okay at Jesse's home. Ralph and Angel go over to Jesse's home to see if everything is alright." said The commander. They nodded and left leaving Brad with the boss.

"Now let's go to the clinic. I want you get sick on that wound." Brad got up and put his hand over his wound. The commander help him. Lily order the staff from the clinic get room ready for Brad. Lily started to clean up the wound and put the bandages on him. Then gave him medicine for the pain. In Brad's mind, all he can think of was Jesse.

_Please be okay. Please be okay Jesse. I love you too much. I can't bare live without you. _Thought Brad.

"Maria, is everything okay at Jesse's home?" ask Iris over the phone.

"Right now me and the cars are at the store. Jesse stay at home with Rain and Doc." said Maria. Iris sigh with frustration.

_Jesse wasn't with them. Oh Jesse why didn't you go with them? _Thoughts fill Iris's mind making her worry.

"Alright. I'll call Jesse at home." said Iris.  
"Is everything fine, Iris?" ask Maria.

"Yeah, everything is fine. See you later, bye." Lied Iris and hang up. "Oh Jesse. we shouldn't say I wish you were dead." She said remembering the fight form this morning.

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Then why you two became my friends?" ask Jesse angrily to Iris and Lily._**

**_"You know why? Because you were a loner and that no one care about you. Neither does your older sisters. You're that girl that wants you dead. Even I wish you're dead, because you worthless and stupid girl and I wish weren't even friends." Yell Iris at Jesse with anger. Iris notice Jesse's eyes watery and teary. Jesse ran out of her office and disappear into the group of agents._**

**_"Jesse, Wait!" Iris to her._**

**_"I didn't mean it!" call out. But it was too late. The damage was done._**

**_End of the P.O.V_**

Flo notice that Maria was getting worry.

"Is something wrong, hon?" ask Flo to her.

"Yes, Iris call me and she sound worry. I scare Flo. Maybe something bad happen to Doc, Rain, and Jesse." answer Maria.

"Hey, um can we go back home, man?" ask Ramore worry. "I have a bad feeling what we might find at Jesse's home." he said. That made Maria worry more.

"Ramore, stop scaring Maria." said Flo. "Don't worry Maria. Maybe they just watching a movie at home." She said trying to calm down Maria.

"Fillmore stop scaring me!" Yell Sarge to Fillmore.

"What's going on?" ask Sheriff.

"Sheriff, we got to go home, man. I have bad feeling bad something happen to Jesse and Rain." said Fillmore. Sheriff sigh.

"I thought I was only one that had bad feeling." The cars and Maria decided to go home. When they got home and open it the door, they gasp. There was blood everywhere. On the wall, on the couches, and even in the kitchen there was blood.

"JESSE! DOC! RAIN!" Call out Lightning getting worry.

"Holley, Mater check the rooms. I'll check down here." Order Finn. Mater and Holley went up stairs. Five minutes later,

"Nothing." said Finn. "You guys found them?" He ask.

"No Finn. But there's no blood in the rooms. Only on the stairs." said Holley. Then Maria's phone rang. Maria answer it.

"Yes?"

"Come to the hospital immediately! Jesse and Rain is critical condition!" Said Ralph over the phone.

"We are on our way!" She hang up.

"Who it?" ask Mater.

"It's was Ralph. Jesse and Rain are the hospital." said Maria.

"So what we waiting for?! Let's go!" Everyone got to the car and went to the hospital. When they got there, they saw Angel, Iris, Lily, Doc and Ralph in the waiting room. They were waiting for the doctor's news about Jesse and Rain. They waited for hours and hours. As the sun sets, the doctor came out. Everyone went towards him.

"How are they, Doc?" ask Mater worry.

"Well, they are not good news." Said the doctor.

* * *

**OH MAN! NOT A CLIFFHANGER! SORRY! Well review and tell me who do you thinks dies. Is it Jesse or Rain? I'll update as soon as possible. Please review and wait for the next chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I know I felt a cliffhanger on the last chapter. So let who might die in this chapter. Please leave reviews after reading this exciting story. Thanks for the reviewers that left lovely reviews and comments.**

**Krystal: Jesse and Rain are going to die! Muhaha! *evil face***

**Me: No way! You can't control my story! I'm the author.**

**Krystal: Then I'll just take over your story!**

**Me: I don't think so! Agent Lopez! Help me!**

**Krystal: Did you forget that Agent Lopez is in the hospital and she going to die?! Muhaha!**

**Me: Dam it! You'll see Krystal Fisherman!**

**Krystal: See what? To see Rain and Jesse die? Yes! **

**Me: -_- You really getting in my nerves. Just let the story begin!**

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own Jesse and other unrecognized characters.**

* * *

"Jessica Lopez is in coma." said the doctor with a sigh. Everyone gasp.

"For Rain McQueen, she's going to be alright. She just broke her left arm. You guys can visit her if you like." said the doctor.

"What about Jessica?" ask Maria worry.

"Right now, no. Until tomorrow. We are still running test on her." answer the doctor.

"Thanks doctor." said Maria. The doctor nodded and left to attend other patients. Everyone went to Rain's room and Lightning started to her tightly.

"Oh, little Rain! You're okay!" exclaim Lightning hugging her.

"Well, I won't be okay if you break my whole BODY!" Said Rain trying to break free from her father. Lightning let go of her.

"Oh, sorry. And don't yell at me. I'm your father." said Lightning.

"Oh, we glad you're okay." said Sally. Rain smile.

"Of course I'll be okay. Jesse save me. Anyways. is she okay?" ask Rain. Everyone stay quiet. Rain knew that sign. Her parents stay quiet when Doc passed away.

"Is she dead?" ask Rain breaking the silence.

"No, she's in coma." said Lightning. Rain felt her eyes watered. She got off of the bed and ran out of the room.

"NO! JESSE!" She ran down the hallway. Lightning ran after her.

"RAIN! RAIN!" He call out for her. The rest stay in the room, in silence.

"It isn't the first time Jesse was in the hospital." Said Ralph with a sigh.

"What happen?" ask Flo. Ralph sigh shakily.

"Jesse was 17 at that time." Angel started. "We were going to be in our first big mission. Jesse, Ralph, and I were chasing down Gordon Lewis. He murder his wife and stolen some banks. Jesse was ahead of us. She told us that we should go the opposite direction of where that crook was going. So he wouldn't have a way to escape. So we did. When we got there, we waited and waited." said Angel.

"But she never came." said Ralph. "So we decided to look for her the crook. We found Jesse on the ground bleeding."

**Flashback: Ralph's P.O.V**

_"Jesse! Buddy, wake up!" I shook her to wake her up. But she didn't respond. Angel already call for back-up. The crook shot her escape. I thought to myself. I couldn't let my friend die. She's only 17. Already dreaming to become a nurse. She had a big future ahead of her. It wasn't fair. She doesn't deserve to die. I started to cry. I was a wimp and I know it. Also Jesse knew it was true. Then she groan with pain. _

_"Angel! She's waking up!" I said to Angel. Angel knee down to her and lift her head._

_"Jesse? Can you heard us?" said Angel to her. _

_"He..he..got..aa..away." groan Jesse with pain. I hold her hand tightly._

_"We know. Don't worry, we're going to take you the hospital. Alright, buddy?" I said to her. I was too worry. I didn't want to lose her. She's like a little sister to me._

_"O..Okay." she manage to say before she passed out. When they finally took her the hospital, we stay with her. Few days passed and the crook was killed in the car accident. He did deserve to be kill. He try to kill my friend. Jesse stay in the hospital almost a month. Then Maria came with a ghost. That where we met Doc._

**End of Flashback.**

"I told Doc that was Jesse on that bed. That was my little girl." said Maria about to cry. "When Jesse woke up, she was scare of him. Oh my, she thought she was dreaming, I told her she wasn't. Then when more problems came." she said.

"Her two older sisters came. They were so worry for their baby sister, they started to cry at front of her." said Angel. "Jesse had seizures, her heart stop few times, and sometimes she would stop breathing." He said.

"But she made it through. But we so scare that she might get hurt again, that we started to get more near her as possible. Shoot, even at the agency." said Ralph. "Every time she trip. I ask her if she broke anything. Or if she's fall off of her chair by accident we'll won't leave her alone in her office." he said.

"It took us and her to recovery from that horrible incident." said Iris. "But now, we're reliving that same nightmare again." Angel rub his wife's arm.

"Except this time, it's worse." said Lily.

Lightning lost were Rain went. He search for her in the hallways, the offices, and the rooms of different patients. But she was nowhere to be found.

"RAIN! RAIN WHERE ARE YOU!?" He call out for her. Some doctors warn him for yelling in the hospital, but he didn't care. He was looking for his little girl. Rain manage to find Jesse's room in the hospital. She was pale and she wasn't breathing. She had a mask over her mouth to help her breath. Tears roll down Rain's face.

"Please don't die, Jesse." said Rain to her.

**Rain's P.O.V:**

_"Please don't die." I said to her. My mommy told me when people are in coma, they still hear you. I didn't want her die. Not like my grandpa Hudson. He went to coma and he never woke up. I'm scare. She save me. She save me and grandpa. She is the best person I crash to. She didn't get scare when we landed here. She let me and my family in her home and took care of us. We treat her like now she's part the family. She's too young to die. She told me once she going to make her dreams come true. She needed one more year to complete her career of nursing. But if she's doesn't make it? That dream will never come true. I started to cry harder. I wish Johnny was here. He will be crying with me. Jesse can't die. Then who is going to protect my family? Not my grandpa, because he's a ghost. Not Maria. She's too old. Neither my Uncle Mater, Aunt Holley, or Uncle Finny, can't protect themselves. Uncle Finny got hurt from that kidnapping incident with mommy._

_"Oh Jesse, please wake up!" I shook her shoulder to wake her up. "We need you! I need you! You say you'll be there for me and my family! You'll never me or my family alone! Please wake up!" I put my head on her arm and I cry more._

**End of P.O.V.**

Lightning heard his daughter's voice and she was crying. Lightning ran and follow Rain's voice. It lead to a patient's room. Lightning poke his head to the doorway. There she was, with Jesse. Lightning saw her daughter crying on Jesse's arm. Lightning look at Jesse. Her eyes were close. She wasn't breathing in her own. His heart broke. He enter the room and put hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"She's going to be okay." said Lightning.

"Daddy, I don't want her to die." cry Rain.

"She's not going to die, Rain." said Lightning.

"How you know? You say the same thing when grandpa got sick. It wasn't true! He die and..." Lightning hug Rain tightly. They hug until Rain calm down. He knew he suffer when Doc died. He didn't want to suffer to same thing again. He knew from the inside, Jesse and Lightning a connection. He knew he had a connection with her. He discover it when he talk alone with her before the rest gang landed.

** Flashback: Lightning's P.O.V.**

_"So Jesse, talk little about yourself, since Doc told you a lot about me." I said to her at the living room, two months ago._

_"Well, what you want to know about me?" She ask me with a smile. That smile reminds of someone. Someone that use to be close to me when I was three._

_"Well, what's your favorite color?" I ask her._

_"Red and black." Jesse answer me. I thought for a minute._

_"Tell me about your family." I said to her. She sigh._

_"I have two older sisters named Doreen and Mary. I'm the youngest. Mary is the oldest, married, and have six years old boy named Matthew. Doreen is finishing up college and also married. My father lives in Virginia with my aunt." said Jesse._

_"And your mom?" I ask her. She look away from me._

_"She passed away when I turned 12." I felt bad for her. I don't really remember about my mom. All I remember from her was she's calls me her little Lighty. _

_"I'm sorry. I think shouldn't have ask that." I said to her._

_"It's okay. You didn't know. Is your mother alive?" she ask me. I shrug. I don't know if she is alive._

_"I don't know. I really don't remember her." I said to her._

_"And your father?" she ask me._

_"Well, let's he dump me in orphanage and took my sister with him." I saw her eyes widened. The same reaction when I told Sally._

_"Wow, my dad left me when my mom died. He couldn't forget my mother so he decide to move away. Leaving me with my mother's father." She told me. Huh, never knew we suffer from our own parents._

_"Did you still talk to your sister?" she ask me._

_"No. I don't know where she is or what's her name. She was only 1 week old before my dad took her away from me." I told her. She was the first one to know that. I didn't tell to Sally because I didn't felt comfortable talking about my horrible childhood. But I felt comfortable when I talk to her._

_"Your father is a monster." She said angrily. "I sorry." she said._

_"It's okay. I said the same thing when he visit me in one of my races." I told her. _

_"Did you try ask him where was your sister?" she ask me. I nodded to her._

_"He said she was dead, but I didn't believe him. I know he did something to her and I'm going to find her. Even if she's dead." I told her strongly. Even though inside of me hurts whenever I talk about her._

_"Well, when you find her, I bet she'll be very happy to see her older brother." Jesse said to me with a smile. I smile back._

_"If I do find her, I hope she's looks or acts like you. I would like a sister like you. Caring and nice." We hug._

_"Thanks." she told me._

**End of flashback.**

Lightning felt a tear roll down his face.

"Daddy?" Said Rain to him.

"Yes, honey?" Lightning ask.

"Can I tell you what happen in the house?" She ask departing from her father. Lightning wipe his tear and sniff.

"Um, yeah. What happen?" He said. Rain wipe her tears with her right hand.

"Well, I was sleeping while grandpa and Jesse were watching a movie. Then they heard a noise. Jesse got up to check it out. Then that when I woke up by gun being fired. Grandpa and I were about to go the rooms for safety, but the blonde chick came with her gun and passed out Jesse. She drop Jesse and came towards me and grandpa. I was scare and grandpa was holding me tightly. The crazy girl started to pet my hair and told us she had a son. That she is Johnny's mommy. But I didn't believe her. Then Jesse got up and attack her. Doc try to escape but the crazy girl grab grandpa's leg and trip him causing him to drop me. Grandpa told me run and I did. So I ran up the stairs. I heard a gun cocked and I was ready to get shot. I close my eyes but I didn't felt the bullets and I fell on the stairs and broke my arm. Then I turn around. The crazy girl left and I saw Jesse on the stairs. She use her...body to ...protect me. She was one that receive the bullets. I went towards her. She was awake.

**Flashback: Rain's P.O.V:**

_ "JESSE! NONONONO! YOU'RE HURT!" I said to her. She manage to smile at me._

_"Don't w...worry. I'm ..fine." She said to me wincing in pain. I look at grandpa. He was knock out._

_"GRANDPA! GRANDPA WAKE UP!" I yell at him. He just groan. Jesse hold my hand._

_"Oh, Rain. Your arm is broken." She notice my injury. _

_"Jesse, we need help. You need help. You're hurt so badly." I said to her about to cry._

_"D..don't..cry. I'll be..ff" she passed out._

_"Jesse! Jesse wake up! Don't go!" I lay next to her and close my eyes. Then her friends came._

**End of Flashback.**

Lightning hug Rain tightly. She started to cry again. Lightning look over to Jesse.

"Thanks for saving her, Jesse." He said to her. He thought he saw Jesse smile before they left, because the doctor told so. When they back to Rain's room, the doctor wanted to run some test on Rain's broken arm. So they took Rain. Lightning sit against the was sigh.

"Where you found her?" ask Sally.

"She was in Jesse's room." Lightning cover his face. Doc sigh shakily. They saw her.

"Jesse looks horrible. She have a machine on her to help her breath and...she so pale. I thought she wasn't her. But it was her." said Lightning with a crack voice. Everyone stay quiet. That when Angel couldn't handle it no more.

"I'm going to pick up Star, Zack, and Johnny." He said to them.

"What happen to Brad?" ask Doc.

"Oh, he's in the hospital too. He been stab on the stomach. But he's okay. I just don't his brother and his son walking home." said Angel and left.

Johnny and Zack were waiting for Brad. Star and her two little friends were waiting for their parents too.

"It's so weird that they coming late." said Star to Zack. "Usually you guys are first to go home." she said.

"I know. I hope nothing bad happen to him." said Zack worry. Johnny hold Zack's hand tightly.

"Don't worry, little man. Daddy is coming soon." Zack told to his nephew. Johnny just look down the road.

"Hey, Matt when your mother go home?" ask Star to the little boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"At 5. Daddy always picks me up." said Matt. "Maybe today we're going to see my aunt Jesse." He said with a smile.

"That nice. It's long time since you visit her huh?" said the girl next to him. She had golden blond hair and green eyes. Her name was Sarah. Matt's friend.

"Yep." Then a small car pull up. It's was Matt's dad.

"Come on, son. Sarah, your mother called. She's going to pick up from Matt's home." said Matt's dad. The two six years old kids went in the car and said goodbye to Star, Zack, and Johnny. They waited and waited.

"Man, they coming late and that worries me." said Star now getting worry. Then they heard a stomach growl.

"Uncle Zack, I'm hungry." said Johnny.

"Sorry, little dude. I don't have any food." said Zack. "Do you have any Star?" He ask Star. She search in her bag.

"Sorry." She had nothing. Johnny sigh. Then Star's father came.

"Finally!" exclaim Star.

"Guys, come in." said Angel to Johnny and Zack. They enter.

"Uncle Angel, can we get some food before you drop off at home?" ask Johnny to Angel. Angel nodded.

"But you guys are not going home. You guys are going to stay at my place for a few days." He said to them.

"Did bad happen to my brother?" ask Zack worry.

"No, he just got stab, but he's okay. But you guys aren't going to see him today. Tomorrow, yes. Star, you are in charge of the house. I have to go the hospital." said Angel to his daughter.

"Dad, is everything okay?" ask Star to her dad. He sigh and didn't answer. After he drop off at his home, he went back to the hospital. When he got there, everyone was in the waiting room, including Rain and Brad.

"What happen?" ask Angel worry.

"Jesse...Jesse is..." Maria turn around started to cry.

"The doctor said she isn't going to make it. But they going to their best they can to get her better again." said Flo.

"I told them, that Jesse's heart is working very slowly." said the doctor to Angel. "Usually the patient doesn't make it and dies. But she is responding to the medicine. We just got to see if she makes it tonight." He explain to him. Then the doctor left to call Jesse's family.

"Look, I don't want to look like I don't care, but I have the kids at home." said Angel to them. He didn't want his friends see him cry.

"We understand." said Doc to him. "Just take Brad with you. He needs rest as well." Angel hug Doc tightly, took Brad with him, say goodbye to the Cars and Maria, and left with a broken heart.

_Please Jesse. The guys need you. Pull through buddy. You're strong and you know that. Please make it. _Thought Angel.

**? P.O,V:**

_"Sissy! I want my sister! Where's she?" the little girl yell her parents._

_"Sissy is gone, honey. She's gone forever." said the father to his daughter. The little girl pull her covers over her head and started to cry._

_"I want my sissy. I want my sister!" The girl cry._

_"You're all alone little one." said a voice._

_"No!" said the girl._

_"Alone." _

_Alone._

_"NOOOOOOO! Where am I?"_

_"In Hell! Muhahah."_

_"No! I can't be!"_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"No!"_

**_"MMMUUUHAHAHAHHAMUUHAHAH!"_**

**_"NOOOOOOOO!"_**

* * *

**Is Jesse going to wake up? **

**Man, this chapter made me tear up. Did you? Well, review and tell me what you think. Also if you think Jesse is going to wake up. Thanks for reading this story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. I know there was some mistakes in some of my chapters. Well, my computer wouldn't fix the misspell words and the mistakes I have. Then I when fixed them and upload the chapter, it stay the same. So blame my computer and my villain, Krystal. But mostly Krystal.**

**Krystal: Hey! **

**Me: What?**

**Krystal: It's not my fault your computer sucks!**

**Me: Hey! It's just working not properly.**

**Krystal: Sure, so you blame it on me.**

**Me: Yes I can. Because you wanted Jesse to die and I'm not let that happen,**

**Krystal: Oh, you'll see.**

**Me: Just let my readers the story!**

**Krystal: Never! Readers, don't read this story, because Jesse dies and I rule the world. The end!**

**Me: Don't listen to her. She's nuts and...Oh I can't say what's going to happen. Just read the story and please review when you're done.**

**Pixar owns Car and I just own Jesse.**

* * *

As the days passed, things haven't change since the incident. Jesse was still in coma and her friends were visiting as much as they can to keep her company. Doc and the Cars were having problem sleeping and try to recover from the incident. It was very weird without Jesse in the house and that made Maria to get sick with depression. She'll stay at bed and tell everybody that she isn't feeling good. Doc try to make her go back to her feet, but nothing work. Maria only want her Jesse back home. Safe and healthy again. Her friends were working on the mission with Jesse and it wasn't going that well. Angel wasn't focus on the mission and neither were his friends. The only one was focus was Ralph Nickerson.

"Come on you guys. We got to complete the mission. Jesse need us to complete it." he said to them.

"We can't Ralph. Not without her." said Brad sadly.

"Yeah, we never did a mission without Jesse." said Iris.

"If you guys can get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself, I'll do this alone." said Ralph.

"Ralph, you can't. You are not that strong to stop the villains by yourself." said Lily. "Just wait until Jesse get better." said Lily.

"Can't believe you guys." said Ralph. "You're just saying we give up, because Jesse is still in coma and there's no one to stop those villains?" he ask. They nodded. Ralph sigh with anger.

"I can't believe you guys. When we got hurt, did Jesse gave up, because she was alone? No! She continue with the mission and complete it by herself, but gave us credit. Because she want us to be safe and very nice of her to do that for us." said Ralph.

"Ralph, this is different. This is Jesse Lopez you're talking about. We aren't her. We are not that strong as her." said Angel.

"Maybe not, but she wouldn't sit around like we doing right now. Just waiting for a miracle to happen." said Ralph. "So who wants to join me to stop those villains?" they stay quiet.

"Fine. I think I have to do this myself. And when Jesse wakes up, she'll be very disappoint of you guys." Ralph step out of the room leaving his friend behind.

**Ralph's P.O.V:**

_ I thought Angel would join me. But he step down. He isn't like that. He's a strong guy. Well, Ralph Nickerson, you're on your own. I hope Jesse is wake. I made her favorite sandwich. She always love my sandwiches. I went to the agency's prison to talk the Lemons. I know Travis wouldn't say a word. That guy likes to be in prison. Well, at least he's in jail not killing people. When I got there, I went to Lemon's cell, where Grem , Pro. Z, and Acer were. _

_"Hey, lemon heads!" I said to them. They glare at me._

_"Who you're calling lemon heads?" Acer snap at me._

_"I need to know who's your guys boss." I said to them._

_"Miles and Krystal Fisherman." said the professor. I stared him. It weird that he just gave their names. I wrote them down. "Thanks." I said to him and left. I went to Jesse's home to check on the cars. _

_"Hey Ralph." said Lightning to me. "How you been?" he ask me._

_"Fine." I told him. I didn't want him to feel bad for me. Mostly everyone upset about Jesse. "I just checking if you guys are okay." I said to him._

_"Oh, everyone is okay I guess." said Lightning. "Maria is still upset and Doc and Mater are trying to cheer everyone up." he said. I sigh. Mostly everyone is trying to move on and try to have faith for Jesse._

_"Oh, I'll see you later." I said to him and Left. I just want to complete the mission, so Jesse doesn't worry about the villains. She did that for us and I'm going to do the same the thing for her. Even if I have to do it by myself. I didn't want ask for Holley, Finn, and Mater's help because I didn't want to stress them out. I decide to go the hospital to visit my buddy. She was still in coma. I expecting her to be awake, but she wasn't. There was Brad's older sister Rosy and her husband, Thomas. They were talking to Jesse. Rosy was holding Jesse's hand. Sometime Jesse will respond to the questions we ask her and she will squeeze your hand to answer you. I just glad she's stable. Yesterday, her heart stop and the doctors had to relive her. It was purty scary if you tell me. I wish Lily came with me. Lily and Iris felt so guilty for saying to Jesse they wish she was dead. I know they didn't mean it. And I think Jesse knows that too. She's too nice to stay mad at someone. That why I'm her best friend. _

_ I stay in her room for the rest the day. I didn't want to go back home, because I was very disappoint that friends didn't want to work on the mission with Jesse. Jesse can't do everything for them. She also need us to help her to complete the mission. Her family came yesterday to see Jesse. Her two older sisters, Doreen and Mari were crying for their baby sister. I felt so sorry for them. Jesse was too young to die and I know that. I know the job we have is dangerous and we're risking our lives, but we doing this for a reason. To protect our families. We don't want anyone to get hurt those jerks that have cold hearts to destroy us or our families. Life isn't fair, but we can make it fair. Those Jesse's words. I really need her advice. She always speak from the heart and she speak beautifully. Please Jesse pull it though. It won't be the same without you. You're strong and you know it. You're my best friend and you're like a little sister to me. I love you, little sis, You can do this._

* * *

**_I know it's little short, but I just you guys to see from her best friend's point of view. Chapter 10 will been posted on Monday or Tuesday, since on Monday it's first day of school. So I hope you guys like it and please review and what you think about this chapter. And thanks for reading._**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I know I said that I'll post the next chapter on Monday or Tuesday, but I decided to post it today. Ugh, school is around the corner and I'm scare to get lost at my new high school. But I'm excited to my friends again! :) Okay, I'll try to update my story as fast as I can when school starts. School always get us busy, but we have to learn new things and be prepare for our future. Because life to short and we have to learn to enjoy instead of waste it. So here's chapter 10. Please read and leave reviews when you're at it. I really love how my readers leave lovely and awesome reviews of my story. So here it is, chapter 10: THE TRUTH?**

* * *

As Ralph Nickerson went home the next day, Krystal decide to pay him a visit.

"Krystal! What the hell you're doing here?" cursed Ralph angrily. Krystal just smirk as usual.

"Can't I pay a visit to my brother-in-law? Anyway, I want to know if your 'buddy' is dead yet?" ask Krystal placing her hand on her hip.

"No, and she's continuing to fight to be alive. Now why you're here and what do you want?" said Ralph.

"Oh, all I wanted is Jesse Lopez dead as the rest of her actually family." said Krystal smiling. Ralph look at her strangely.

**Ralph's P.O.V:**

_What did she meant Jesse's actually family? I thought to myself._

_"What you mean her actually family?" I ask her. She chuckle if I was dumb or something._

_"Oh, please Ralph! Don't you notice Jesse doesn't look like her foster family. She's adopted. Jesse isn't her name. She doesn't have a name!" She said to me. I was shock. Jesse was adopted. Explain why Jesse always look different from her sisters or from her parents. But my friends and I never cared about that. Explains why Jesse was so different from her parents and her older sisters. But I never care about that because her parents always love her. And that's important._

_"That's not true!" I told her. I wanted to defend my friend. So I did. Krystal continuing to smirk at me. I really wanted to punch that smirk of her. I hate it when people smirk at me. They act if they were the right when they actually wrong._

_"Oh, really?" Krystal said to me. "She belong to someone from the Cars World. She was born in the Cars World. She's not human!" She continue to lie to me. But how I know those words were lies? I was unsure of myself. I didn't say anything back to her. It wasn't worth it. I wasn't mood to fight or actually to arrest her._

_"Well, I have to go, But I'll be back and I will defeat Jesse Lopez." she said to me and left. I was about follow her, but I didn't. Something made me to not follow her. A reason that I didn't know why. I took a shower to calm my nerves. When I was done, I got dress and slept. _

_ I dreamt that Jesse never woke up and her heart stop. The doctors try to relive her again, but they couldn't and she die. I was the only one at her funeral. I was scare at first and angry. No one came to Jesse's funeral and I was the only that I attend. I place the red rose on top of her coffin. She love red roses. Then I went home and started to look for Lily. When I got to my bedroom, I saw Lily lying on the bed, dead! I went towards her and I try to wake her up. But she was dead. I went to Brad's, Angel's, and Iris's homes and they were all dead. Including Jesse's older sisters and the Cars. I was a nightmare! I woke up, sweating, panting, and feeling scare. Like the whole town die except for me. But it was a nightmare. A scary nightmare! I wash my face and try to calm myself. I know that will never happen. Jesse was strong. All I need is faith. That's it. _

_ Then my phone rang. I answer it. It was Maria and she was happy._

_"Ralph, come quick! Jesse is awake! She's okay!" she said over the phone. I felt my frown turn upside down._

_"O.K! I'll be there! Tell her to not go back to sleep!" I hang up, ran towards my pick up truck, drove to the hospital. I was more happy than tornado in the trailer park! _

**_End of P.O.V._**

Everyone went to Jesse's room to see her awake. She was too weak to talk, but she manage to smile. To let them know that she was okay. The doctor was impress. Rosy and Thomas were the only people that were there when Jesse woke up.

"How you guys manage to wake her up?" ask the doctor to them. They smile and answer him.

"My husband play and sang her a song." said Rosy with a smile and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'll explain to you doctor." said Thomas to the doctor with a smile.

**Thomas's P.O.V: Flashback**

_Rosy and I were in the hospital with Jesse this morning. Rosy was telling Jesse how much her brother meant to her. Brad is such a crowd. I know that was mean. He's a nice and smart guy, but sometimes he can't help himself. The nurse came in to tell us to say our last goodbyes to Jesse. This afternoon, Jesse's heart was going to stop. Rosy hold Jesse's hand tightly and started to cry. I can't believe it. Jesse was going to die this afternoon. She was like a daughter to me. Jesse brought us the joy in music. She was in out band. Even though no one except for friends, Jason and Freddie sing in our band. Jesse had the sweetest singing voice in the state. It like angels were singing. How would the world be without Jesse? Her friend were be crying and Brad would never get marry. Then my mind went to my little sister that passed away 2 years ago. She had cancer inside her brain and she was ready in stage four. The doctors couldn't do anything for her and my family started to cry. I love my sister very much and I didn't want to lose her. But I was losing her forever. She beg to me to sing her a song and I did. I play her favorite song. Her favorite song was Innocence by Avril Lavinge. I played it on my guitar and Rosy sang it. As her eyes started to close. she was singing along. I started to cry, but continue to play her song. She passed away when we finished the song. But she die happily. She was smiling when she passed away. I heard form my uncle that her wife live up to four more years before she passed away, because he sang her song to save her. I ran out to the room to get my guitar and came back. I sat on a chair near Jesse and started to play her favorite song._

_I won't give up by Jason Mraz. _

_ I sang and try to not cry. I sang and sang. But her heart was pumping very slowly. I was about to give up, because her heart was about to stop. Until I got to the last two lines._

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_Jesse: I st..still looking up_

_Jesse woke up! Rosy and I started to cry and started to call everyone. Because Jesse was awake!_

**End of Flashback.**

The doctor smile.

"It was miracle. I'm glad you're guys save her." said the doctor and check on Jesse. The doctors and nurse started to run tests on her. When they were donr. Jesse was sleep, but she woke up the next day. Jesse stay in the hospital two more weeks. After those months, Jesse was home. The commander gave three months time off, so she can recovery, Her friends were in charge to complete the mission.

"Finally sweet home." said Jesse laying on her bed. Mater, Finn, and Doc were there with her.

"We're just glad you're better again." said Mater with a smile. Jesse smile back at him.

"Finn, what are the updates while I was still in coma?" She ask.

"Well, everyone was depress and Ralph was working on the mission alone." answer Finn. Jesse sigh.

"I knew it that might happen." she said. Doc pat her head.

"Hey, at least he didn't get hurt. That's the good. Kid, just rest and try to recovery." He said. Jesse smile.

"Alright, but please try to not big fuss over me." she said laying doen.

"Alright." said Doc. They left the room to let Jesse to get some rest. When they were going down the stairs, a pistol was point at them.

"Go to the living room, now!" said Krystal with a smirk. They went to the living room and the sat next to Maria and Sally.

Krystal point the gun to Sally.

"Where is your husband?" ask Krystal to her. Sally hold Doc's hand tightly.

"I don't know!" Said Sally. Krystal cock her gun.

"You know where is he! Tell me or I'll shoot you." demand Krystal.

"She's telling the truth, child." said Maria. "She doesn't know where he is." She said with bravery.

"Don't call me child, you old lady!" said Krystal still pointing the gun to Sally. Finn got up.

"Sit down, Finn McMissle!" Order Krystal. Finn didn't listen and took a run for it. Krystal shot him, but she only his right arm. Finn ran up the rooms. Krystal chase him. Maria grab her phone and call Jesse's friends for help.

**Angel's P.O.V:**

_I was working in the agency today. I wasn't really in the mood to work. But I had to. I started to think about my daughter, Star. Yesterday Star ask me if she can started dating. I said no. I didn't want my only daughter to get hurt from some boy. She sigh and understood and didn't ask me again. My wife talk me about and she told me I was hard on Star. I just protecting her. But Iris had different opinion. I started to typing on my computer until Ralph came._

_"We got to go! Cars in trouble!" he told me. We ran out the agency and went to Jesse' home. _

**_End of P.O.V._**

**_Brad's P.O.V:_**

_I was going to visit Jesse. I was going to tell how much I love her. I was so nervous, Johnny and Zack notice._

_"Don't worry daddy." said my son to me._

_"Yeah, everything is going to be alright." said my bro. I nodded to them and knock Jesse's door. Maria open the door pull me in. Zack and Johnny follow._

_"Oh help us!" said Maria._

_"Krystal is here!" said Doc. I took out my gun and started to search the place. Maria hold Johnny and Zack close to her. I look through the kitchen. I saw blood on the counter. She shot someone. Doc was following, since Krystal couldn't see ghost._

_"She shot on his right arm." he said to me. I went to the dining room. There was three holes on the wall. Then we heard shooting. Doc and I ran up the stairs._

**End of P.O.V**

**Finn's P.O.V:**

** _I was hiding in the closet where Holley's and Mater's room was. Lightning and the rest went out to get fresh air. I didn't want that Krystal to find out where they at or shoot Sally. She was shooting everywhere to see where I was hiding. The good thing she didn't the closet or I'll be dead by now. How much she know about the Cars World? How she know all Cars names? She was working someone that was a car. Maybe the Lemons told her. But they didn't know Sally's name. So someone else had t o tell her. I stay quiet as possible._**

**_"Come out, you crowd!" she call out. She's trying to get me angry and it's working. But I didn't have my gun or my gadgets. They were at my room. And no one call a McMissle a crowd. _**

**_"You know everything about Jesse Lopez! You know she's adopted. You know where she came from." she call out again. I was listening. I don't know about everything about Agent Lopez. All I know that she have two older sisters and she had horrible childhood. That all. I didn't know that she was adopted or where she's from. This just getting weird. _**

**_"Jesse's full name is Jessica Alice Lopez, but that isn't her real birth name." she said. "She was found on the steps of the Lopez's home. Her father left her, because he wanted her have a better life than her brother that was useless." she continue and I started to listen._**

**_"I know who is her brother and I want to kill him. I want her family dead and he's the only left. I want Jesse to suffer and be alone forever." I heard her footsteps getting close to the closet. I felt my heart pounding loudly and the first time I was scare. I was going to die._**

**_"I know you're in there, McMissle! COME OUT!" she open the door and stick my arms up. She point her gun to my chest and cock it. I close my eyes and waited to shoot me. But nothing happen. I open my eyes slowly and I saw..._**

**_End of P.O.V:_**

It was Brad Johnston. He knock out Krystal cold. He put her hand-cuffs and drag her to the bed. Finn put his arms down and smile.

"Thanks." said Finn to him. Brad smirk.

"No problem, McMissle." Then Ralph and Angel came. They were shock when the saw the house. They took Krystal away. They need one more person to take down. Few unfamiliar faces came to fix the house and left. They did a pretty good job. It was back to normal.

"Good thing Jesse was sleep. She didn't heard a thing." said Brad.

"How you know she was sleep?" ask Doc.

"Oh I check on in her room, if Krystal was there." answer Brad. Doc glare at him.

"Don't go to her room again. I don't let single men in her room." He said. Zack and Johnny giggle and Brad's cheeks turn red.

"Anyways, what are doing here?" ask Angel.

"I was about to tell Jesse how much I love her, but this happen and she's sleep." said Brad with a sigh. Ralph and Angel smirk at him.

"So you gather all your courage to tell her how much you love her, but it got ruin." said Angel. Brad nodded.

"Well good. Because you're not dating her." said Maria. Brad look at her in shock.

"Why not?" he ask. Maria put her hands on her hips.

"I don't her dating until she's turns twenty." said Maria.

"But then I'm going to be 21." said Brad. "I'm going to be old for her." Doc chuckle.

"Kid, it's for her own good." he said. Then the Cars came.

"Hey guys." greeted Lightning.

"Hey, how was it?" ask Maria.

"It was great!" said Flo. "except Lightning and Mater ruin it." she added.

"What they did?" ask Doc.

"Mater and Lightning started to sing." said Sheriff angrily.

"Hey, it's not my fault I saw you kissing Maria!" said Lightning. Sally look at Maria who was turning red.

"I DID NOT KISS MARIA!" Yell Sheriff to Lightning. Mater took out his phone.

"Are you sure this isn't you, sheriff?" Mater show the photo to Sheriff and his jaw drop. Holley look at the photo and giggle. Doc took a look and his jaw drop. Maria snatch Mater's photo.

"Who told you, you can take pictures of people's business?" ask Maria angrily. Lightning and Mater at each other for a second and then they turn to Maria.

"Jesse." They both said. Maria gritted her teeth. Doc started to laugh.

"Really? I never thought Jesse will ever ask guys to do that." He said. Maria and Sheriff glare at him.

"Don't make bring the vacuum cleaner." Warn Maria. Doc back away from Maria.

"Oh, I remember the first time when Doc was suck in the vacuum cleaner. It was funny!" said Ralph and Doc glare at him. Lightning chuckle.

"Really Doc? What you do?" He ask.

"I dye Maria's hair purple." answer Doc. Lightning and Mater started to laugh.

"Um, Finn what happen to your arm?" ask Holley. Finn almost forgot that he was injured.

"I was shot by Krystal." he said and they gasp. Brad went towards him and check Finn's arm.

"It ain't that bad. I just need to take it out bullet." said Brad. "You don't need to go the clinic." he said.

"What happen?" ask Flo.

"We about to go down stairs until Krystal appear and point a gun at us. She wanted to know where Lightning was so she can kill him. Then I ran to distract her, so Maria call for help." Explain Finn.

"Then Brad came and stop Krystal." said Angel. "And took her away." he added.

"Oh my. Did she hurt Jesse?" ask Holley.

"No. That was a good thing and she doesn't know Krystal was here." said Brad. "She was deeply soundly sleep." he said. They sigh relief.

"At least she was okay." said Luigi. Then the door rang.

It was the...

* * *

**Oh no! Not a cliffhanger! Oh well, please review and tell me what you think. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if I can. If not, then on Tuesday. See you guys next time. :) ^_^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't post the next chapter. I was busy with school and I'm started to hate it. But I can finally post the next two chapters. They might be short. Just to keep you guys updated wanted with my story. I don't you guys start to forget me. So here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Who's at the door?**

Finn open the door and it was the pizza man.

"Who's order pizza?" he ask. Mater and Lightning back away slowly.

(**thepopstar27's idea. (: )**

Not really. It was the commander. He was visiting.

"Greeting Sir." said the three S.O.S agents. The commander smile and greet them.

"How you guys doing?" he ask.

"Um, fine sir." said Angel. The commander look at Angel and Ralph with a concern look.

"Aren't you two suppose to be at the agency?" he ask. Angel laugh nervously.

"haha, you see Fisherman was here and try to kill Finn and then this happen..." Angel didn't know what to say to him. The commander look at Angel and Ralph.

"When?" he ask. Ralph stood up straight.

"Sir, it happen right about 2:15 p.m, when Finn, Maria, and Sally were hold against their will. That when Angel and I receive the call." said Ralph. The commander nod and look at Angel with disappointment.

"Agent Ramirez, I'm very disappointment you try to lie to me. We have the talk before and I don't want to talk you again." He said angrily. Angel look at the ground with shame.

"I'm sorry sir. I won't lie again." The commander look at Maria.

"Mrs. V, is Jesse awake?" he ask. Maria shook her head.

"She just slept." she said with a smile.

"You're married?" ask Sheriff. Maria's face turn red.

"Yeah, she's married!" said Doc with a smirk. Sheriff look at the ground and left with disappointment. Maria follow him.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back." said Maria to the commander and left.

"That a lie, right?" ask the commander to Doc. Doc nodded. The commander sat down next to Brad.

"Daddy, when are you going to tell Jesse you love her?" ask Johnny with a smile. Brad turn red and the commander smirk at him.

"You like Agent Lopez?" he ask. Brad nodded head.

"I had a crush on her ever since we met." Said Brad. The commander sigh.

"Wait until Jesse turn twenty." Brad look at the commander.

"But that be a long time. I don't even know when her birthday." He exclaim.

"You don't when her birthday is? What kind of friend are you?" ask Lightning.

"Shoot no!" said Ralph. "She never told us when her birthday." he said.

"Dang that weird." said Mater. Holley went up the stairs.

"I'm going to check on her. I'll be back." she said and disappear up the stairs.

"Her birthday is in two months." said the commander. "I'm not telling you guys what day or number is it." he said with a smirk.

"Aw, why not sir?" ask Mater. The commander chuckle.

"I want my agents to figure out their leader's birthday and why she never told them before." He said. Brad look at him.

"You're giving us another assignment?" he ask placing Johnny on his lap.

"I never say it was an assignment." said the commander. Then Holley came down.

"She's wake. You can came in sir." said Holley to the commander. The commander follow Holley to Jesse's room. Holley left the room.

"Hey sir." said Jesse with a weak smile.

"Hello Agent Lopez." He greet with a smile back. "How you're doing?" he ask.

"I'm doing fine sir. Sir, how's everything in the agency?" Ask Jesse.

"Don't worry about it, Lopez. I want you to recovery. So you can be back to good health again." said the commander. Jesse lay back again sigh.

"You know how I get bored easily." Jesse said with a sigh. Jesse never thought the commander will give time off for her. She was usually at work 24/7 non-stop. But now since she is hurt, there's nothing she can do.

"I know, child. But it's for your own good. Now I'll be leaving and I won't see until the last month, Monday." said the commander. Jesse said goodbye to him and he left. Jesse was left alone thinking to herself. She was thinking about her father. It been a long time since she saw her father. She was 12 when her father left. It wasn't the same when he left. Her grandfather was so mean to her. Her grandfather never like her for some reason and that made her wonder. Somehow her mind went back to a memory that she thought she'll never remember again. Tears started to roll down her face. The memory was about her older sister, Laurence. Laurence the famous Nascar driver in the state of NV.

**Jesse's P.O.V:**

_I was remembering the accident we were in with her future husband. I was only five and we were going to her race. I can't believe she and her husband passed away and I survive. Why I didn't die? That was always my question. They didn't deserve to die. They didn't. They were about to take me to their new home. I was going to be like their little daughter to them. But that never happen and I cry every time I thought of it. I never show my emotions front of my friends. I didn't want to show them I was weak. Even though I told Angel crying doesn't make less than a man. I wish she was here with me. I want her back! I want her! But ever I wish for something, it never come true. Whenever my sisters or my friends make a wish, it always come true. I was always the unlucky one. But I didn't care. I got up and put on my shorts. For some reason I felt hot. I went to the living room, where the cars and Ralph, Angel, and Brad were there. Along with Johnny and Zack._

_"Jesse! You're up!" said Johnny ran to me. I carry him. I'm glad he was here. He was my favorite boy, except for Rain and other kids I love._

_"Hey Jess." greet Brad to me. I greet him back. I couldn't stop smiling at him. This is getting weird. I put Johnny down and I sat on the couch. Doc touch my forehead. His hand was cold and I shiver._

_"Kid, you're burning up." he said to me._

_"And you going turn me into ice." I said to him._

_"I can't believe you use me!" I heard Sheriff's voice._

_"Sheriff, just listen to me!" I heard Maria's voice. _

_"Are the love birds fighting?" I ask putting my head back._

_"Yeah, because Doc lie to Sheriff." Said Lightning to me. I look at Doc._

_"Doc, you really to be suck in the vacuum cleaner, do you?" I said to him._

_"I want to see if Sheriff is really in love with Maria. That why I lie." said Doc with a smirk. "So you have a boyfriend, I'll use that lie to see if that guy love you or not." He said. I stick out my tongue out. Yuck! I don't want to be in love. I rather be married myself. I heard one crazy new that some lady married herself. I didn't believe, but when it appear, I was in shock. I rather be her._

_"I'm never getting a boyfriend or husband." I said to him. "I don't want no man controlling my life. I'm happy what I have now." _

_Doc smile._

_"Good." Brad look at me in shock. I stare at him. _

_"What?" I ask him. I watch him shook his head and stare at me._

_"Oh nothing." he said to me._

_"Hey, aren't you..." Brad put his hand over Zack's mouth. I glare at him._

_"Brad let him go." But he didn't listen to me._

_"Yeah daddy are you going to tell Jesse you love her as a beautiful girl?" ask Johnny smiling big. I felt my face turn red. Brad remove his hand off of Zack's mouth. Doc and Lightning smirk._

_"No, as a best friend." said Brad._

_"Oh. Well I like you as friend as well." I said to him. I couldn't say I love him as a friend because I wasn't ready. I know what you thinking and you're right. I have a crush on my own best friend, Brad Johnston. I never told anybody except you guys. So be quiet! I got up._

_"Okay, I'm going to my room to get some rest." I said to them. I felt dizzy when I stood up. Like I was losing blood or something._

_"Alright, kid." said Doc and I left. When I got to my room and I lay on my bed. Everything went black._

**_end of P.O.V._**

Jesse have passed out. In the living room, Sheriff finally came and sat next to Doc. Brad try not to tell Sheriff, Doc lie to him. Maria went to her room and stay for the rest of the day.

"cough, Doc lie." Lightning try to make obvious to Sheriff.

"What son?" Ask Sheriff.

"Sheriff, Maria isn't marry. Doc just want to see if you really love Maria." said Mater. Sheriff look at Doc with anger.

"Why.." started Sheriff.

"Before you get angry at me. Let me just tell you I'm happy you found someone that you love. I just didn't want you to hurt Maria or Maria hurt you." Soon Sheriff smile at him and hug Doc.

"Shhs, Doc I didn't know you care." said Sheriff.

"Old timer, we're friends and we always will be friends." Said Doc.

Holley was checking her gadgets in the closet when she found a note. She pick it up and read it.

_ Dear my Little Alice,_

_Happy 20th birthday! I'm you gotten so big. I'll always love you as my little sissy and a daughter. This letter is going to be shocking for you._

_You're adopted._

_Yes you are. We found you on the steps of our home. You were one week old and you're very small. You only weigh 4.5 pounds. You're very fragile, but cute at the same time. We took you in and treat you as part of the family. I'll never forget that day. We never found your real parents. I never understand why your parents will leave you behind. There's only a note that tell us when your birthday and what's your first and middle. That's it. But forget what your real parents did to you. They don't know who they messing with. We never found out where you came from or where you were born. I'm sorry if this upset you or maybe angry at us. But don't be. We love you and that only matter._

_Your sister,_

_Laurence_

* * *

**_NOOOOOO! Krystal was telling the truth. Chapter 12 will be up next. Please review!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone! Here's chapter 12. I don't know when I'll update the story, because of school. But PM me if you want me to post the next chapter and I will. Thank you for reading and please review.**

* * *

** Jesse** woke up the next day feeling hungry. She got up, got dress, and went to the kitchen. It was three in the morning and Jesse didn't know it. She turn on the light of the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

**Lightning's P.O.V:**

_Someone turn on the lights of the kitchen. I got up and didn't wake up Sally. I couldn't wait until our baby comes out. In one month, he or she be born. I went to the closet and took out the bat. I went down stairs quietly. I notice the kitchen's lights were on. I went to the other door to the kitchen. When I got there I lift the bat and froze. It was Jesse! I glare at Jesse. Who is eats at three in the morning?! Maybe Siddeley. I put the bat down and Jesse slap me cross my face._

_"OW! Why you did tha for?!" I yell at her._

_"You were going to hit me with a bat!" Jesse yell at me. Then someone else came down and..._

_"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnn!" Yell Jesse and me. Finn was about hit us with the bat. Finn's face was red with shame._

_"How everyone want to hit us with bats?" I ask them._

_Hey, you started!" Jesse told me. Jesse's cheeks look a little bit red. I hope she isn't getting sick already. She barely came out the hospital. Why you two down here at 3 a.m.?" ask Finn to us. I told that I thought someone broke in the house, but it just Jesse getting something to eat. Jesse sigh and grab something to eat for breakfast._

_"Anyway, you usually wake up at 5 a.m." I said to Finn. Finn just shrug and sigh. He decide to go back to bed. I stay with Jesse for some reason I couldn't go back to sleep._

_"You can go back to sleep you know." She told me. _

_"I know." I said to her. I watch her eat. She was eating slowly and mannerly. She was too serious with her life. I thought to myself. She look like a person Just rather be inside and read a book or something. _

_"Lightning." she said to me. I stare at her and smile._

_"Yes, Jesse?" I said to her._

_"I don't feel so good." she said to me. I went to her and touch her forehead like Doc did from yesterday. She was burning up, but she wasn't sweating. _

_"You want me to get Doc?" I ask even though it was a stupid question. She nodded and I left to get Doc. When I went to Doc's room, he was sleeping. I know he doesn't like people bothering him while he's sleeping. Believe me, I know. I remember once I accidently went to his clinic and it was dark and I didn't know he was there. I hide my secret dash of favorite candy in there. I want to hide it somewhere else before could find it. It was near Doc's desk. I went over there and then...Doc woke up started to panic! I didn't know it was him and I started to scream. I thought it some monster Mater told me once. So what I did? I attack him. I splash Doc with oil. When I finally found the switch, Doc had oil over his hood and he chase down the street. It was funny! I shook Doc gently. _

_"Doc, wake up!" I told him. Doc got up and look at his clock._

_"Rookie, why you waking me up at 3:20 a.m.?" Doc ask me. I told him that Jesse got to eat something and then told me she wasn't feeling so well. He got up and we went down stair. When we went to the kitchen, Jesse wasn't there. I saw the bathroom's lights on. Then we heard her throwing up._

_"Kid, are you alright?" ask Doc getting worry._

_"Go away!" she said over the door. This just getting weird. I knock on the door. _

_"We're going in if you don't open that door!" I said to her. She didn't answer and we heard once more throwing up. I went in and what I saw I didn't expect._

**End of P.O.V.**

Jesse was throwing up blood. Jesse look pale like if she saw a ghost. Jesse continue to vomit more blood. Doc went to the phone and call her doctor. It wasn't a good sign. I got dress quickly to take Jesse to the doctor. When we got there, the doctor was running some tests. Jesse lay her head on Lightning's shoulder. She was getting weak by a second.

"What's taking so long to take out the results?" Lightning getting worry.

"Don't worry." Jesse said with a weak smile. "Let the doctor take his time. Anyway I can't wait until the baby come out." she said to Lightning. Lightning smile at Jesse.

"I know! I can't wait neither." Lightning said.

"I hope it turns out like you. It would be so cool. Rain already looks like Sally." said Jesse. Lightning stroke Jesse's hair. Doc watch as Jesse and Lightning bond with each other. They look like if they were brother and sister. Doc thought about his past. If his wife haven't die or his disappear, maybe he'll see them bonding how Lightning and Jesse are doing. If he only knew they were closer than he thought.

So the doctor came back and gave Jesse some medicine.

"Okay Miss Lopez. Take one pill per night. If you still feeling sick or something worse comes up, please contract me. Okay?" said the doctor. Jesse nodded and the doctor gave her is medicine. They went back home.

"I'm going back to sleep." Doc and left. Lightning stay with Jesse and watch some cars racing. Jesse watch with him. But Jesse got tired. Jesse lay her head on Lightning's lap and fell sleep. Lightning smile.

'I wish Jesse was my little sister.' thought Lightning. Lightning stroke Jesse's hair. She was still warm, but that not hot like before. Lightning sigh. Thinking of his lost little sister made him remember the conversation he had with Ralph, Brad, and Angel.

**Flashback:**

** _"You know you and Jesse look the same." said Angel to Lightning._**

**_"Yes you do." said Ralph._**

**_"Same red hair." said Brad._**

**_"Same blue eyes." said Angel._**

**_"And well that." said Ralph. Lightning shook his head,_**

**_"you guys are nuts!"_**

**_End of flashback._**

Lightning look at Jesse for a long time.

'If we are brother and sister?' thought Lightning. 'How she'll react?' Lightning shook his thought and continue to watch the television. At nine in the morning, Sally realize that Lightning wasn't beside her. She went down stairs to see if he was there. She went to the living room and smile. Lightning was sleeping while Jesse's head was his lap. Rain was behind.

"I wish Jesse was my aunt." she said to Sally. Sally patted her on the head started to make breakfast for Rain and for herself.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Here's the other chapter of Finding Each other. I know I did two chapter yesterday, but I'm trying to not stress myself today. Too much homework I have to do and a lot things do to at home. So here it is and enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Jesse's P.O.V:**

_ I woke that afternoon. I was sleeping on the couch and Johnny, Star, and Zack were playing a aboard game. They didn't notice I was awake and I watch them play._

_"It's your turn Uncle Zack." said Johnny with his cute smile he had. Zack took a card from the deck and look at it._

_"Man! I have to go back to Jail." said Zack. Star giggle._

_"You suck in this game." she said to him._

_"Uncle Zack always gets bad luck on this game." said Johnny with a smirk. Zack sigh and move his piece on the aboard game. I continue to watch them play until Flo came to check on me._

_"I see you're wake honey." she said to me with a smile. I smile back. I always feel safe when I'm around the cars. I wonder why. The kids turn around and smile at me._

_"How you're feeling, Jesse?" Star ask me._

_"Well, not so good, but fine." I said to her. That when Zack got worry. _

_"Jesse have you been visiting the doctor lately?" he ask me. I sat up and nodded to him. These kids depended on me to be my best and I'm trying to show them I'm okay. But it's getting harder everyday._

_"Are you hungry hon?" ask Flo to me. I shook my head no. My stomach hurt a lot and I felt want to vomit, but I'm not allow to._

_"Jesse, you haven't eaten for three days now. You got to eat something." said Flo to me and she was right. I was getting skinner than before and that's wasn't a good sign. I got and went to the kitchen. There was Lightning, Mater, and Finn. That was weird for me, because usually Finn the one up early in the morning. Maybe because Lightning and I woke him up by accident. Flo serve me breakfast and I sat with the guys and ate. Lightning watch me eat and that was okay to me. I trust him. When I took my first bite of my food, I want to throw it up. No, don't think wrong readers. The food that Flo cook was awesome. The problem was my body was rejecting it. Finn got worry._

_"Are you alright, Agent Lopez?" he ask me. I nodded to him, even though it notices I wasn't feeling so good. It took me a long time to finish eating my food and then I threw it up at the bathroom. It was more blood and I knew the medicine wasn't working. I flush the toilet and I went to the living room. Good thing no one notices I was still throwing up. The kids were still playing their game._

_"Jesse, daddy wants to talk you with Ralph."said Johnny to me. "He's in the dining room." he said. I thank him and went to the dining room. I was in shock mood when I enter. Ralph and Brad were beaten up. _

_"What happen to you guys?" I ask them._

**_End of P.O.V._**

**_Ralph's P.O.V:_**

_ I told her Brad and I were beaten up some lemons. She was in shock and scare in the same time. I didn't want her to worry about us, but she was. I told her to sit down. I to ld that the cars we are confronting right now are tough and more powerful than we thought. Jesse shook her head if she didn't believe it._

_"You guys got to figure out a way to defeat them, quick!" she told us. I sigh. Max was making us new gadgets to defeat those jerks, but I don't know if those new tools will help us. Brad was most beaten up than I was. Somehow those cars know our names and told us to get out of their way, but we didn't. We fought with them, they defeat us. We needed more agents by our side. But the all field agents were out of the state finding the most wanted criminals around the world. I was worry for Jesse. She haven't been feeling ever since she came out of hospital. Doc told us she was vomiting blood and haven't been eating lately. It notices she was getting skinner than before. _

_"Jesse, are you alright?" I ask her. She nodded and look the ground. I knew she was lying. Brad didn't say anything to her. He was worry about something. I knew what was it. His abusive mother was here and she was staying at Rosy's home. He was scare of his mother, because he was most pick on. When he was a boy, his mother will hit for no reason. Jesse have been hit by her as well. Just for protecting Brad. _

_ Jesse put her head on the table. We noticed that she wrap her hands on her stomach._

_Have been rape? Ever since the incident, Jesse was complaining of stomach pains and that worry me. If she still vomiting? My mind was filling horrible thoughts and it wasn't good. Well she can't be having a baby, because she was getting skinner not fatter. I got up and went towards her._

_"Jesse." I told her. "Are you having a baby?" I ask her. Jesse lift her head and stare me in shock._

**_End of P.O.V_**

**_Jesse's P.O.V:_**

_ How he could say that? I'm not dating anyone. I never going to anyone. I'm happy being alone with Doc and Maria. And no one is going to take that away from me. I glare at my best friend and I slap him._

_"How could you say that to me?" I yell at him. I couldn't control my temper. Even though I try._

_"Jesse, you been complaining of stomach pains and doesn't mean to slap me!" Yell Ralph at me. I got up and started to go up the stairs._

_"What kind of friend tell me I having a baby when he know no one will never going to date me because I'm a loner!" I said to Ralph and I ran to my room. I shut the door and lean against it. I hold back my tears. I bet everyone heard that. I went to my closet where I hold my secrets of my horrible life. I sat on the floor and through a box that was fill with memories when I was five. I use to have three sisters. The oldest one was Lauren. Lauren Lopez, the rookie of 95. That number always remind of my sister. I couldn't believe that Lightning have the same number of hers. But I didn't say anything to him, because no one knows I use have three sisters. She die from a car accident along with her future husband. His was Chris Gomez. I was going to be like her daughter to him, because he always play with me and my sister. We were like small family. That drunken driver had to ruin it and take them away from me. I was the only that survive from that accident. I was shock when I found that my sister and Chris didn't survive. I want to kill myself, but my other two sisters stop me. I was the little one from the family and they worry about me a lot. I suffer a lot. Even at school._

_ Before I met Ralph or the rest of my friends, I was always alone. I only had two friends. One was like me. Always alone. The other was the son of a famous racecar driver. But I never see him around school. Neither the other one. So I was alone. Everyone will pick one, because I was the smallest or very weak. Even though I wasn't. They will push me around for no reason or hit me. I always end having bruises or broken bones, but I never told my parents. I didn't want them to get stress out, because they were having problems of their own. My sisters will be busy on school or work. So I had no one to depend on and I kept that way. _

_ I through the photos of my sisters. I look at a photo that hurt me the worst. When it was my 12th birthday. My mom and I were going to the store to get a dress for my birthday. We were few blocks away from the store until a white van pull up and started to shoot. My mother use her body to protect me from the bullets. Then the van drove away and left the scene. My mother drop the floor and gasp for air. I yell for help and someone call for help. The last words she told me was to be brave and don't give up in life. Even if the skies get rough. Those were her last words and I always those words in my head. I really miss her voice. I miss everything of my mother. Why my life was so hard? Everyone takes things I care the most from me? Why my life can be like my friends? Having someone that doesn't leave you behind like my father did to me? Or for once someone tell me they love me? I put the box away and close the closet. It was too painful to remember the memories I have from the past. I couldn't trust no one with my heart. My heart that been broken many times and never got repair. I'm the girl that no one want. Then there's was a knock on my door. I answer it. It was Sally, Flo, and Holley. I let them. _

_"Hey Jesse. How you're feeling?" Ask Sally to me. _

_"Fine and little bit sick from the stomach." I told her. I let them sit on my bed._

_"We heard what happen." said Holley. I look at the ground. I bet Ralph feels guilty what he said. _

_"Jesse, he was just worry for you." said Flo._

_"I don't want anyone to worry for me. I should be the one to worry you guys and my friends. That's it." I said to them._

_"Jesse, is it time for someone worry about you?" ask Sally to me. That made me think. Why would I let someone worry about me? I'm the unwanted one and the only people should be worry for me is my two sisters, Maria, and Doc. That's it._

_"No." said to her. "I don't want anyone worry for me. I can handle myself." I said. Then a shot of pain hit my stomach hard. I wince and ran to the bathroom. I vomited blood on the sink. Holley place her hand on my back and she was worry._

_"Call her doctor!" Holley order. Flo went out of the room. I vomited more and it was non-stop. What happen if Ralph was right? Was I rape when the incident happen? I was scare. I wasn't ready. I'm still a kid. That thought made me vomit more blood. I was scare and I wanted my mommy. I wanted my mom with me. I need her. Help me mom! I'm scare and I don't want to die._

* * *

**Is Jesse having a baby or something worse? Please review and I DON'T OWN CARS! PIXAR DOES! I forgot to put that on the two chapter. sorry.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter! This one is going to be short since I'm running out of time on the computer for typing this amazing story. After reading the this chapter, please leave a review if Lightning and Sally's newborn should be a boy or girl? And what name baby should be call. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Pixar owns Cars and I own Jesse and other characters.**

* * *

Jesse was taken to the hospital for surgery. The doctors found that Jesse had a blockage inside of her stomach. She wasn't having a baby.

"This is very rare, but curable." explain the doctor to Maria and Holley. "The results will appear as if she was pregnant. But we run some tests on her, we found out that she had a blockage." He said.

"Thank you doctor." said Holley politely. The doctor nod and left. They waited and waited until finally, Jesse came out. They waited for a few hours to run more tests on her. So they can check, she didn't have anymore health problems. When they were done, Maria and Holley took her home. Jesse slept on the couch. Brad let Jesse lay her head on his lap. Even though, he was pretty was nervous.

"Relax Brad. Your mother won't know you're here." said Angel to him. Brad sigh shakily. He was having flashbacks in his mind.

**Flashback: Brad's P.O.V:**

**_ I was 3 and I was playing toy cars in my room. I was enjoying the present my dad gave to me. My dad was a doctor and he wasn't home a lot, but I love him. I hated my mother. She'll hit when my dad wasn't here. My mother didn't like it whenever my dad pay more attention to me than her. I was the youngest child in the family. Zack wasn't born at that time. One time, I broke on my toy cars and my mom got angry at me. My mother push me towards the wall hard. Leaving me a cut on my cheek. Then she took out a belt and started to whip me. I was crying in pain and I told her to stop. But she didn't. The next day, my dad went to my room to check on me. He notice the cuts I had on my back and my cheeks. He ask me where I got there, but I lied to him. I didn't want him to know that mom hit me with her belt. I was scare of her. Until I got older and Zack was born. I was relieve. I wasn't going to see her ever again. But I was wrong. She came back on my 10th birthday. I was so scare, my father found out what she done to me and he divorce her. I was glad, but still scare. Because I knew she was coming back and she did. _**

**_End of P.O.V_**

"Wow, it's kicking!" said Star.

"Yeah, and I think he wants to come out to meet us." said Zack.

"Can he?" ask Johnny smiling. Sally giggle.

"Not yet. He's still growing." she said to him.

"HELLLO!" said Rain. "It's going to be a girl. Not a boy!" she said annoy.

"Nope, it's going to be a boy." said Zack.

"Girl!" said Rain.

"Let's make a bet." said Star. "If it's a boy, Rain is have to give Johnny a kiss on his cheek. If it's girl, Zack and Johnny have to wear pink unicorn shirts to school." she said with a smirk. Sally giggle.

"Deal!" said the two boys and shook hands with Star and Rain.

"Let see who wins." said Sally.

"Kids, what did I tell you about bets?" said Angel with a smile.

"Oh, come on dad." said Star. "Just one." she said. Angel smile.

"Alright." he said.

"Yay, Mrs. Sally, are you happy that your baby is coming out soon?" ask Star to Sally.

"Well, yes Star. I'm very happy and I can't wait. I remember the time when Rain was a baby. We were very scare at first, because she was our first baby. But we were very happy to have her." said Sally. Rain smile.

"Mrs. McQueen," said Johnny.

"Yes, Johnny?" said Sally.

"How did the baby get in your stomach?" he ask. Sally turn red. Angel put his hands on Johnny's shoulders.

"Why don't you ask your daddy?" ask Angel.

"Daddy says when I'm older, but that's a long time and I want to know now." said Johnny shyly.

"Well, parents make a wish." started Star.

"That's not true." said Johnny getting angry.

"Johnny, it just that you're little and..." said Zack.

"I don't care! I want to know. I want to know who is my mom! Because today at school everyone told me that men can't give birth to kids. Only girls!" Zack stare at Johnny.

"Who told you that?" ask Zack.

"Today, my friend ask me who was my mommy. I answer them I didn't have one. That my dad gave birth to me! But he told that men can't give birth. So I told him I didn't know. He left me and never talk to me again." explain Johnny about to cry. Angel kneel down to Johnny.

"Johnny, did your dad told you about your mother?" he ask him. Johnny shook his head no.

"When your dad gets better and isn't nervous, ask him. If he tells you wait until you're older, then wait. You are too little to know what happen to her." said Angel. Johnny glare at him.

"It's not fair! Everyone have a mommy and I don't!" said Johnny.

"Jesse doesn't have a mommy." said Rain.

"So!? Jesse knew who was her mommy and I don't!" Johnny ran out the room. Zack follow him.

"JOHNNY WAIT!" he call him.

"I wonder who ask him." said Star getting worry.

"Star, your mission is to watch Johnny very closely. I need very information you got. I don't want Brad getting stress out. He's already nervous of his mother and Jesse." said Angel to his daughter.

"Yes sir." said Star. Rain sigh.

"Why the world always have problems?" she ask. Star smirk.

"The world isn't always perfect little one." she said.

Jesse woke up, but continue to laying down on the couch. She felt Brad's hand stoking her hair. Brad's mind was out of space. He couldn't stop thinking about his abusive mother. It was giving him a headache.

"Brad?" said Jesse to him.

"Yes Jesse?" ask Brad continuing to stroke her hair.

"Are you alright?" she ask him.

"Yeah, but are you okay?" ask Brad to her.

"I'm just feeling tired." said Jesse with a weak smile.

"Jesse, what you meant that you were loner?" ask Brad to her remembering the conversation with Ralph.

"Nothing." said Jesse. Then something happen. Angel came running to them.

"SALLY WATER BROKE!"

* * *

DAM IT! NOT A CLIFFHANGER! **Oh well. Please review and tell me what you think and what's your favorite part of the story so far. Oh and is it going to be a girl or boy for the baby!? I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Krystal: Can it be both?**

**Me: I don't know. Wait, I thought you want them dead.**

**Krystal: -_- Now I don't know.**

**Me: Something is wrong with you.**

**Krystal: Do you mind?! Maybe I should tell my friend Jesse the truth.**

**Me: About what? That you're sorry that you try to kill her?**

**Krystal: Maybe.**

**Me: Hm, you know I don't believe you.**

**Krystal: So?**

**Me: Something is what with my villain. Can anyone guess? Please Review and thanks for reading. ^_^ **


	16. Chapter 15: The Babies Cars Arrive :)

rad sigh.

"You guy are alright?" he ask them.

"Yes, Brad. We are alright." said Holley. Brad simply nod and left.

"Poor Brad. I hope he's okay." said Mater. Then there was a knock the door. It was the paramedics came. They took Sally and the two twin babies to the hospital to be check and put them in them in the records.

"Alright, Mrs. and Mr. McQueen, what are the babies' names?" ask Lily.

"Hm, the girl is name Jesse." said Lightning smiling at Sally. Sally smile back. "Jesse Stephanie McQueen." he said.

"And our little boy is Hudson Alexander McQueen." said Sally with a smirk. Lightning stare at her.

"Why my middle name?" complain Lightning.

"Just annoy you." said Sally. Lily giggle.

"Okay. Those are great names." said Lily and left to fill out the papers for them.

(**The babies first names were dancingKitKat's ideas. Thanks Kitty! :)}**

Sally and the twins stay in the hospital for a few days. At Jesse's home, Jesse was sitting on the couch, bored.

"I'm so bored!" she said to Doc and Maria who were sitting beside her.

"What you want to do?" ask Doc to her.

"Play with your rookie's kids. What else?" said Jesse. Maria giggle.

"Oh ninia. You're so childish." she said.

"Well, I can't go back to work for three months and I can't do anything heavy. So I'm going to act like little kid to you guys." said Jesse smiling.

"Oh no. I ready handle many kids in my past and now I'm too old to handle another one." said Maria. Jesse giggle.

"I saw you and Sheriff kissing again." Jesse joked.

"We did not kiss!" said Sheriff coming out of nowhere.

"Yes and I saw it with my own eyes!" said Jesse.

"Girl, if we were home, I'll already put you in the impound." said Sheriff. Jesse giggle.

"First you have to get me first." Said Jesse. Jesse ran away from Sheriff and Sheriff chase her. Sheriff caught her and mess up her red hair.

"Hey! Not my hair!" said Jesse fixing it. Sheriff chuckle.

"Don't mess with the sheriff of Radiator Springs." Jesse laugh. Then Rain came crying.

"What's the matter, Rain?" ask Sheriff. Jesse notice the rip teddy Rain was holding.

"Johnny rip Fluffy!" Rain cry. Jesse hug her and grab the rip teddy bear. The bear was rip from legs and from the head.

"Look, I'll fix it and I'll talk to Johnny. He been acting mean lately." said Jesse to Rain.

"Johnny isn't the same anymore, Jesse. He never act mean to me." sniff Rain. Jesse carry Rain.

"It's okay, Rain. I'll talk him." Jesse try to calm down Rain.

"When Mommy and Daddy come home? I need them." said Rain started to cry again. Jesse have the rip teddy bear to Sheriff.

"Your dad is coming home tonight. After he run some errands." said Jesse to her. When Rain finally calm down, she went to her parents room. Sheriff look at the rip teddy bear.

"That boy is upset about something." said Sheriff. Jesse sigh.

"I know. Ever since Sally gave birth in this house, Johnny and Brad been acting weird." she said to him.

"Brad?" said Sheriff.

"Yeah, he been depress lately." said Jesse.

At the clinic, Brad was checking on the twins. They had blue eyes just like Lightning's. Hudson Jr. had baby blue hair like Sally's hair and Jesse had red hair like Lightning's. It reminded him when Johnny was an infant. He was very small and fragile. To Brad was his little angel.

**Brad's Flashback and his P.O.V:**

_I was sixteen and I was crying, because Krystal was dead and I was alone with my son. My mother kick me out of the house and I didn't have a place for me or for my son. Angel and Iris decide to help me. Even though they had their own child to take care of. Star was only 11 and also my little brother Zack. When I was kick out of the house, Zack was crying and he didn't want me to go. But I had to. For a meanwhile, I lived with Iris and Angel. They were very helpful to me. Jesse, who was 15, help me with school and with my son Johnny. I didn't know how to feed him or even change him. Once I try to change my son diaper, but it didn't turn out great. I end up having pee on my shirt and on my face. I had to change quickly, while Jesse change Johnny. I was horrible at first, but I got better. Ralph will always play with Johnny. Whenever everyone was busy with work or homework, he was always there to play with Johnny. Heck, he taught him how to walk, because I was too scare that I might hurt him or he get hurt. Jesse taught him how to talk and I taught my son to get dress. Lily and Iris will always feed him and sometime Johnny will ask me for my famous milkshakes, even though I didn't want him eating sugar. Then finally, I had enough money and I was 18, I bought my own home. Jesse and Ralph help me get move some my stuff to the new home. Then a year later, my mother kick out Zack out of the house and I took him in. Zack, Johnny and I were like little family. I hide the photo of my dead girlfriend in a drawer so I wouldn't remember what I had to suffer through._

**_End of P.O.V_**

****_ "_Johnston!" yell Lily to Brad. Brad snap out of his thought and look at Lily.

"I been repeating myself about five time if you're finish with the twins." said Lily angrily. Brad nodded and handed the record to her.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I haven't been myself lately." confess Brad with a sigh.

"I'll say. You been acting if you were sad about something." said Lily looking at the report.

"I'm not sad. Just thinking too much." said Brad.

"Sure. How's Johnny?" ask Lily now looking at him.

"Fine." said Brad. Lily gave him a concern look.

"Are you sure? Brad, Iris kept telling that he been acting rebel to her and Rain. Once you brought to Iris's home, Johnny destroy Star's science project for no reason." said Lily. Brad's eyes widen shock.

"What!? It can't be." he said.

"Believe it or not, Johnny haven't been himself lately. Did something went wrong between you two or someone is bothering Johnny?" ask Lily worry.

"No. I'll talk him later when I pick him up at Jesse's place." said Brad with another sigh.

"Alright, but if there's something bothering him or you, tell me or Ralph and maybe we can help you." said Lily.

"Thanks, cowgirl.' said Brad forcing a smile. Lily smile back and left to work on another patient. Brad look little Hudson Jr. and Jesse.

"You are so lucky to have a good family and have someone that actually care about you." said Brad to the little twins. Hudson Jr. reach his tiny hand to Brad's finger. Brad smile.

"Aw, thanks little one." he said to him. The infant smile back to him.

* * *

**That's Chapter 15. Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I will post chapter 16 about in a hour or two.**


	17. Chapter 16: Brad Kiss Jesse?

**Hey everybody. I said will post the next chapter in one or two hours, but it took me some time to fix the computer and now I'm going to post the next chapter. Sorry about that. Don't blame me. Blame my laptop. So now here's the next chapter. I been feeling sick lately, but being sick doesn't stop me from posting this chapter. So here it is.**

**Pixar owns cars and I just own Jesse and Brad.**

* * *

Few days has pass and Jesse was excited along with Rain to see the twins.

"I wonder what's their names." said Jesse to Rain. Rain giggle.

"I never thought you'll be that excited to see them." said Maria smiling.

"Oh Maria, I just like little kids. I don't know why and I just do." said Jesse smiling. Then finally, Lightning and Sally came with their newborns.

"Yay, you guys are ho me!" said Rain exited. "I can see them? Can I can I?" she said. Sally giggle.

"Sure you can. Anyways they couldn't wait to see you." said Sally to her daughter. Sally and Lightning sat on the couch so Rain can see the baby.

"Aw, they are so small." said Rain.

"Yep, and a torture." said Lightning. Jesse notice Lightning look tired.

"What? The twins cry all night?" ask Jesse with a giggle. Lightning shook his head no.

"The wouldn't be near Sally or stop playing with my hair." Rain and Maria giggle.

"I remember once when Johnny was two, Johnny will always play with Jesse's hair. It was the cutest scene you'll see in this house." said Maria.

"Really? So Jesse, can you pretend to be and let the kids play with your hair?" said Lightning with a smirk.

"Nope. You're their father and they want to play with their father. Not with a stranger." said Jesse. Lightning roll his eyes.

"Fine, I was about you teach you one of my moves I use for my races." said Lightning. Jesse laugh.

"I know all your move Mr. the Lightning McQueen." she said.

"Oh really? Did Doc teach you?" ask Lightning. Jesse smirk playfully.

"Nope. Let say I have an old friend that have a son that race." said Jesse.

"Stickers, you say will rest on racing." said Sally annoy.

"You never say I can talk about it." said Lightning. Sally roll her eyes. Hudson Jr. place his little right hand on Lightning's chest and grab his shirt.

"Aw, what their names? I was dying to know, because Brad and Lily wouldn't tell me." said Jesse smiling.

"This one." said Lightning holding Hudson Jr. "Is Hudson Alexander McQueen." he said.

"And this one." said Sally holding the girl. "Is Jesse Stephanie McQueen." Jesse's jaw drop. Doc appear and chuckle.

"I see you name one of your kids after her. That was very nice of you guys." said Doc with a smile. "Just one question. Where did Alexander came from?" he ask.

"Lightning's middle name." said Sally. "Even though I like that name." she said.

"I thought you going to name my boy Francisco." said Lightning. Hudson Jr. hit Lightning on his chest.

"I know that a ugly name for you." said Lightning rocking the baby in his arms. Jesse was very confuse.

"Who's Francisco?" she ask.

"Oh it's a formula 1 car mommy is very big fan of." said Rain. Jesse look at Sally.

"You like formula cars?" ask Jesse to her.

"Well, they are nice to look at." said Sally. Lightning stare at her.

"I thought you like my fenders." he said.

"Stickers, I'm not starting this conversation again." said Sally.

"Couples. Who get them?" said Jesse.

"Hey soon, you'll be in a relationship and you'll know how it feel." said Lightning. Jesse cross her arms.

"Oh, I'll have a boyfriend hm, when I'm dead." said Jesse

"Hey why you so against relationship?" ask Lightning. Jesse was about to answer, until Johnny came crying. Johnny hug Jesse's leg.

"What's wrong little fella?" ask Doc.

"I want to see my mommy! I want to see my mommy!" Johnny cry. Jesse turn pale.

"Johnny, your mother.." started Maria.

"I saw her few days ago and I want to see her! She said I was her little boy. I want to see her! Jesse take me to her! I want to see her!" Zack was running down the stairs.

"Johnny! Oh I'm too late!" said Zack.

"Too late for what kid?" ask Doc.

"That Krystal was alive and.." Maria waving her hands to warn him that Jesse didn't know Krystal was alive. Zack cover his mouth. He already spill out the truth. That when Jesse fainted.

Brad was doing work out at home. He was trying to forget what happen when Johnny saw his mother for the first time. Brad didn't want his little boy to know that his mother was the one that try to kill Jesse or try to kill him. Then he heard his door open. Brad took out his gun and went toward the front door. It was Krystal.

"Really!? What with everyone pointing a gun at me when I came with no weapon?!" said Krystal angrily. Brad put his gun down.

"What you want?" he ask her.

"I want to see my son." said Krystal.

"I told you, Krystal! I'm not letting you see my son." Yell Brad.

"Why not?! It's my son and I'm his mother!" Yell Krystal at him. it was a battle with words.

"You left him! You left me even though I was still in love with you. You left me and him for no reason!" Brad said.

"I had a reason. I wasn't ready to be mom! I wasn't ready for him!" yell Krystal.

"Oh you think I am? Krystal, we were sixteen and we did a stupid mistake. We weren't not ready, but it didn't mean to leave me to suffer along with our...my son!" yell Brad at her.

"I didn't want to handle a baby when I was still studying." said Krystal. Brad push her against the wall.

"Krystal, you had your sister to help you. We had Iris and Angel to help us. We had Jesse who was our best friend that could have help us. If you didn't pretend to be dead, then things would have been different. But you made that choice." he said to her.

"I didn't want my mom to think I was slut! So I did what I had to do." said Krystal. Brad got into her face.

"Making your mother and you only sister suffer? Along with your friends, me, and your own son? Four years, he ask me why he didn't have a mother like everyone else at school? I had to lie him until he got older why he didn't have a mother. But now it different. His own mother, left him with me, because she wasn't ready to be call mom. That she wanted to revenge on her friends for no reason and try to kill her friend that help her from the toughest time. What you become Krystal, I wish I never had dated you from the start!" Krystal slap him.

"You're not going to stop me to see my son. I love him and I want to be there for him." She said to him. Brad laugh coldly.

"Now you just being idiot, Krystal. You only want to be with him, because he's already grow up and doesn't need his diaper change." He said.

"No! I regret leaving him with you! I'm his mother and I want to be near my baby boy." said Krystal.

"Forget it, Krystal Fisherman. I'm never going to let you see Johnny. I want my boy to I'm find out that she was the one that kidnap him and try to kill him along with Cars. The one that is a killer and traitor." Krystal was about to slap him again, but Brad grab her hand so she would slap him again.

"Do you think slapping me will help you get your way? Or try to kill people you used to care about to get what you want?" Krystal glare at him and kick him on the stomach. Brad drop to the floor and Krystal started to kick multiples of times. When Krystal was done, Brad was coughing blood out.

"I'm going to see my son and no one is going to stop me." Krystal left, leaving Brad in pain.

"I'm not letting you, Krystal. Even if cost me to hurt Johnny's heart." he said. Brad got up slowly and lay on the couch.

At Jesse's home, Sarge and Fillmore were fanning Jesse some air.

"Exactly how she faint man?" ask Fillmore.

"Um, you don't want to know." said Maria. Doc brought some alcohol and some pads. He pour it on the pad and hover it underneath Jesse's nose. Jesse sniff the alcohol and woke up. She didn't like to smell alcohol.

"Ugh, what happen?" she ask. Johnny was still crying and Zack was hugging him.

"Um, stuff happen." said Zack with a nervous laugh.

"Zack." said Jesse staring at him with a serious look.

"Um, you were shock that Sarge use your toothbrush." Sarge glare at Lightning. Jesse stick out her tongue out.

"Eeeewww! I have old people's germs!" said Jesse joking. Fillmore chuckle.

"Okay, really what happen? Why Johnny crying?" ask Jesse getting serious.

"Oh, he just want my bro. You know how he is. He doesn't like it when Brad is out at work for a long period of time." said Zack.

"Oh, well Johnny, he'll come soon. Don't worry. How can he forget his little angel." said Jesse getting up.

Few hours had passed and finally Brad came. Jesse notice the cuts on his arms and a few on his face.

"Bro, what happen?" ask Zack worry. Johnny hug him and started to cry.

"Oh, just a fight with some robbers from the bank." lie Brad. "Why my little boy crying?" he ask. Johnny didn't answer him and continue to cry. Brad hugged his boy until Johnny cry himself to sleep. Zack carry him.

"I'll set him on the couch." said Zack with a smile.

"Alright, but don't drop him." said Brad to him before he left.

"Bro, I'm not six. I'm fifteen. Don't worry." said Zack and left carrying the sleeping boy. Leaving Brad and Jesse alone.

"Are you sure don't need bandages for those cuts?" ask Jesse placing her hand on his cheek. Brad wince a little bit, but smile at her.

"I'm fine, Jess. The just some small cuts." he said to her. Jesse hug him and Brad wince with pain.

"Ha, you're not okay! What happen?" Said Jesse to him.

"Jess, I told you. I just got into a fight with some robbers that try to rob the bank." said Brad. Jesse stare at him, not believing him.

"You know I don't believe you." said Jesse.

"Jesse, I should be worry for you. I'm okay. Don't worry about me." said Brad.

"But you're my friend and friend should worry about each other. I really don't like when you are hurt. It makes me want to fight that person who did it to you." said Jesse. Brad smirk.

"Even if it's own best friend?" ask Brad.

"Did you and Angel fought again?" said Jesse. Brad chuckle.

"No." he said to her.

"Brad, please. Just don't get hurt again, okay?" said Jesse to him. Brad nodded and got closer to Jesse and Jesse did the same.

"You know I really care about you and I don't want anyone to hurt you. You're too special to get hurt. You are my light that guides me to my happiness. Without you, my world go dark. I need you Jesse." said Brad to her. Jesse smile.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm not that special. I'm just your friend and I'll always be your friend." said Jesse.

"But I want to be more than your friend." said Brad to her.

"What you mean by that?" ask Jesse. Brad place his lips on hers. He kiss her. Jesse wanted to push him, but for some reason she didn't. She let him kiss her passionately. Brad place his hand her waist. Brad continue to kiss until he pull her closer to his chest. His kisses were getting fierce, but passionate. He really love her and he love her more than anyone have told her they love her. Brad departed from her and Jesse was in shock.

"Well, I have to go. I'll you in two months." Brad left taking Johnny and Zack.

"Why he kiss me?" said Jesse to herself. She never had been kiss by a man before. In all her life, Jesse was treated badly and now there was someone that actually love her. But did she felt the same way for him? Or does not? Her feeling were so mix up, she was confuse. She want to know if he really care about her. If he wasn't going to hurt her like the world done to her. Life was rough on Jesse and she wasn't going to let someone else break heart again.

* * *

**That's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. :)**


	18. Chapter 17: Jesse's Birthday

**Hey everyone! I know I felt Jesse in a shocking moment of her life. She was kiss by Brad Johnston! Finally Brad show her how much he love her. Well, not exactly. He just kiss her by surprise, because he couldn't handle the stress he was going through. So yeah, sorry Jesse I leave you with a shocking moment, but someone have to fix that broken heart of yours. I hate when good people have to suffer through horrible events. It's just horrible. I thank all my lovely readers to that read and review my story. It let me know my story is going great. My number one follower of my story is DancingKitKat and I thank her for reviewing and helping me with the twins' names. Thanks a lot! :) I hope you enjoy the next two chapters today and also my lovely readers. Because maybe I will...Ooooh I can't spill out what's going happen on the other chapter. Just read and be amaze! And please review and what's you favorite part of this story so far! Thanks.**

**Pixar owns Cars and I just the characters you don't recognized.**

* * *

One months have passed since the little Cars babies were born. Sally, Lightning, Flo, Ramore, and Holley were watching the twins crawling on the living room's floor.

"They look so cute when they adventure on the floor." said Flo saying that a million times.

"Man, you guys do enjoy watching those two troublemakers." said Ramore.

"They are not troublemakers, Ramore!" said Flo. "They are little angels." she said.

"Yeah, angels that won't stop crying for food." said Lightning with a yawn.

"Oh, stickers. You can go to bed and rest." said Sally with a yawn. She was also sleepy from last night.

"No no, I want my tried wife get stress out. I can handle them. How hard they can be? If I need help, I'll just ask Ramore or Flo." said Lightning to Sally. Sally smile and got up.

"Alright, just when they get hungry, give them their bottle. They are made for them." said Sally and went to her room to rest.

"Lightning, where's little Jesse?" ask Ramore noticing that one of the babies were missing.

"Oh no! Jesse! I can't lose you again! This is your fifth time of this month!" Lightning panic. Flo heard some giggles behind the couch.

"I think I found little Jesse." said Flo looking over behind the couch. Behind that couch was Zack, Star, Rain, Johnny, and little Jesse. Star was carrying little Jesse and the baby was smiling with joy.

"Oh my! Don't do that again you guys!" said Lightning to the kids and took away Jesse away from Star.

"Sorry, Mr. McQueen, but your little Jesse wanted to go outside with Red." said Johnny. Little Jesse giggle and reach her hands to Star.

"Aw, daddy can we take Jesse and Hudson Jr. outside to play with them?" ask Rain showing her puppy blue eyes. Lightning sigh with defeat.

"Fine." he said. Flo carry Hudson Jr. and Lightning, Ramore, Holley, Flo, and the kids were outside to the porch. Lighting and Flo set the twins on the grass. Lightning sat with them to keep an eye on them. Rain and Johnny play cars with the little twins. Star and Zack watch them play along with Lightning. They notice that Hudson Jr. had a note on his little pocket of the shirt.

"Hey, what is that?" ask Star taking the note out of the shirt pocket. Star unfold the note and read it.

_"May 9, Jesse's 17th birthday. Get her a present by today and visit her with family. -Mari and Doreen." _Read Star with a shock look.

"What?" ask Zack.

"Mr. M, what's today date?" ask Star to Lightning.

"May 9...Oooh." Lightning realize it too.

"It's Jesse's 20th birthday!" They all said.

"Wait, how my parents haven't said happy birthday to her?" ask Star.

"Yeah, neither Brad didn't say anything to her." said Zack.

"Jesse doesn't like to celebrating her birthday." said Finn appearing out of nowhere.

"Why not? Birthdays come once a year." said Lightning.

"I do not know, Mr. McQueen, because I was the first one to tell her happy birthday." said Finn.

"How you know it was her birthday today?" ask Zack. Star face palm to herself.

"He's a spy, duh!" she said and Zack turn red. Little Hudson Jr. notice something from the distance that scare and crawl to his father's lap. He started to cry.

"Oh, what's the matter little Hudson?" ask Lightning rocking him to calm down.

"Maybe he want his pacifier. I'll get it." said Rain and left. Little Jesse crawl to Johnny and took the toy car away from him.

"Oh, little Jesse. You like that one don't you?" said Johnny to little Jesse. Jesse nodded and play with it. She play with wheels of the toy car. When Rain came back, she put it on Hudson Jr.'s mouth. Hudson started to suck it and fell a sleep in Lightning's arm.

"I wonder what scare him." said Zack.

"Yeah, he never cry for no reason. Unless it food." said Lightning rocking his sleeping son. But they didn't notice that something might cost someone's life or worse. Find out the horrible truth of...

**Doreen's P.O.V (Jesse's second oldest sister.) :**

_I was on my way to my sister, Mari. To go my baby sister's home. It's a long time since we saw each other. Jesse have been with her job she had. I don't why she join the law enforcement when she want to become a nurse. But it's her life and I have to respect it. Good thing my grandfather wasn't charge of her anymore or Jesse will never go to college. I knew how Jesse was. She was smart and love to learn new things. She never stops learning and I was proud of her. She turn out just like our mother. I just wish she was real my little sister. But she wasn't. She was adopted and my family kept it a secret from her. We promise to never tell where she came from, because then she want to know who's her real parents and why they left. It was sad when I saw that man leaving Jesse on the steps of our home. I still remember his appearance. He had red hair like Jesse's. Blue eyes and he had a scar cross his left cheek. I didn't know if he was the father or not. But he did look like Jesse. He had red hair and blue eyes. I want to know what was his name and why he left his daughter. Jesse came to our home without a last name. So we put our last name for her. Lopez. My older sister that died from a car accident ever since I being to start high school, wanted to take Jesse with her to her new home with her boyfriend. They were a cute couple and they love each other very much. Too bad they passed away and Jesse was left with a broken heart. She really lave my older sister. Lauren treat her like a daughter to her. But my family always have the bad luck._

_ When I finally made to my sister's home, Mari, her son Matt, and her husband, Juan were ready to go to Jesse's home. We went to the car and I drove to Jesse's place. it was a long time since I saw her home. It was still big and nice place to see when the sun sets. I think that why Jesse love this place. It was lovely. We went to Jesse's door and rang the bell. The door open. It was Maria._

_"Hey Maria. Is Jesse home?" I ask with a smile. I was glad Maria was still living with Jesse. _

_"Yeah, please come in. Jesse will be ready in a second." said Maria and lets us in. We sat on the couch. I look around the living room. Jesse had photos of us and her friends. Jesse love remembering her good times before she change. Before she became so secretive. Then Jesse came with her regular clothes. me and Mari sigh with disappointment. I thought for once she will dress something nice, but she didn't. Jesse notice our expressions and she put her head down. I felt sorry for her. Oh I shouldn't have acted like that. It was her birthday and she can wear whatever she want. Matt ran to her and hug her._

_"Happy Birthday, Aunt Jesse!" he said with a cheery tone. Jesse smile a little and we went to a restaurant to celebrate her birthday. I bet she wish our father was here with her. She really miss him, after he left because mom's death. Maybe Jesse will be herself again and turn back the happy jolly Jesse we had since she was three years old. But that will never happen. While we ate, Mari's husband and her will always talk about car racing, even though I notice it was hurting Jesse. She look depress for something. I don't know what, but I had to figure out. When we were done, went to Mari's home to talk while Matt play with his stuff animals._

_"Jesse is there's something bothering you?" ask Mari to her. Jesse shook her head no and drank her drink what Mari serve her. Jesse was becoming more quiet and I'm starting to miss her voice. Whenever we visit her, she'll never talk to us. Maybe how we act or how we want her to change to nicer clothes, we are the one making her sad on her birthday. I didn't want that for, but she doesn't want to express her feeling and that scare me. You'll never know when she can have nervous breakdown or thoughts of suicide. I'm sorry, but I worry too much for my little sister. She had suffer a lot when she was a kid and she deserve to be happy. _

_"Sis, I want to see dad again." she finally talk to us. But we frown. We couldn't complete that wish for her. Never her wishes came true and that me made sad and guilty. _

_"I'm sorry sis. But you know dad doesn't want to go in this because of the horrible events that happen here. Jesse sigh and got up to get another drink. _

_"You guys haven't been the best sisters to her." said Juan. Mari sigh._

_"You know we have family to take care of and Doreen have to still finish school." she said to her husband._

_"Don't you see she's suffering. How many time have you guys have visit her? She been alone for a long time and it's time to change that. Mari, you told so many stories about your sister being happy and I was expecting this year I'll see that and maybe have fun with her. But that never happen. Matt never pays attention his aunt, because he said she's scare him. That make me sad that you guys are not doing anything to make your only little sister enjoy life." said Juan with a heavy sigh._

**_End of P.O.V._**

Jesse was hearing their conversation. She felt her eyes watery and she wanted to cry. But she hold them back. Her only nephew was scare of her and it was breaking her heart.

"Matt, why don't you look for your aunt?" ask Juan to his son.

"Oh, dad I don't want to. She's creepy and weird looking." complain Matt.

"Matt! Don't call your aunt like that!" said Mari to her son angrily. Jesse sigh. She came out of the kitchen and back to the living room.

"Hey, what took you so long?" ask Doreen forcing a smile.

"I couldn't find the ice." said Jesse trying to sound happy.

"I really want to go home, sis." she said to her. Doreen sigh. Juan got up.

"I'll take you. Anyway I got you something." said Juan. Jesse went to his car and he drove her home. Jesse didn't look at him. Juan pull out a wrapped box and place it on her lap.

"You deserve it Jesse and Happy Birthday." He said to her with a smile. Jesse look at the present. It was a long time since someone gave her present.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" Jesse smile and rip the present open. It was a photo of her mother. The one that her father burn, so he wouldn't remember how her mother look like. Jesse smile.

"Thanks Juan. That was very nice of you." Jesse hug him tightly.

"There's a note from your mother. Read when you get inside." said Juan. Jesse look at the picture and nodded. She said goodbye to him and went inside of her home.

When she got to the door and open it. It was dark. Then...


	19. Chapter 18: SURPRISE?

**Chapter 17! Dang I notice wrote a lot in my chapters. Oh well, at least everyone is enjoying it. And Happy Birthday Jesse or is it really a happy for her?**

**Pixar own Cars.**

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Jesse was in shock. There's was colorful decorations everywhere on the walls. Banners that read 'Happy Birthday' on it. Jesse look at the Cars and her friends that were wearing party hats.

"HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY!" They chanted. Jesse smile. Everyone gave her a hug.

"Who told you guys it was my birthday today?" ask Jesse.

"Well, someone was hiding a note form us." said Lightning holding Hudson Jr. up.

"Oh, Junior I told you to rip that up." said Jesse. Hudson Jr. smile and giggle.

"Why you wanted that baby to destroy that note?" ask Sarge.

"I have my reason, Sarge." said Jesse wishing he never ask her.

"Well, ain't the time to get mad at us." said Ralph with a nervous laugh. "It your birthday and you deserve to have fun." he said.

"Okay, let the party begin then." said Jesse acting happy when she wasn't. Everyone party. There was music, games, and food. Everyone laugh at Ralph's jokes and listen to Mater's tales. Jesse stay at the dining room. No one notice that Jesse wasn't joining in any part of her party.

**Jesse's P.O.V:**

**_ I wish no one knew it was my birthday today. I wasn't in the mood to party or be happy. I wanted to be myself and visit my mother at the graveyard. I wanted to tell her I wanted to see my dad. I haven't seen him since I was 12. I really miss him and I need him. He haven't been calling me lately and I'm starting to think he forgot about me. I was nothing to him. I watch as everyone having fun. Even the twins were having fun playing with kids. I sigh. Why can I have fun like everyone else? I try and try and I just can't. What's wrong with me? I want to be happy, and this party was the nicest thing they ever done to me. It was a long time since I been a party. Where people are smiling and laughing with joy. I want to be part of it, but somehow in my mind, it didn't let me. I don't know how to make myself happy anymore. Then my mind went back where Brad kiss me by surprise. That flashback always pop up every time I wanted to remember something sad. I remember his soft lips on mine, kissing me passionately. It was the nicest kiss I ever had. I shook my head of that thought. Why am I thinking of love when I'm not ready. I'm never ready for everything and that's a bad thing. I was just scare to be hurt again. That was my fear. Then Brad notice was out of the crowd and came to me. I felt my heart racing. Oh I hope he doesn't kiss me again. Even though it was nice. Oh stop it Jesse! You'll never fell in love. You'll never fell in Love!_**

**_End of P.O.V._**

Brad stand beside her.

"How come you are not joining the crowd, Jess?" ask Brad to her. Jesse sigh.

"I'm not a party person." said Jesse.

"Neither am I, but at least I'm having fun and you should too." said Brad. Jesse didn't look at him.

"How come you didn't tell anyone that it was your birthday?" he ask her. "You are a special girl that deserve a happy birthday party."

"I told you I'm not that special. I just want to be visible." said Jesse.

"But being visible sometime feel lonely." said Brad. Jesse stared at him.

"Brad, why you kiss me, since we are alone." ask Jesse changing the subject. Brad's cheeks turn red.

"It's a new trend." said Brad nervously.

"Yeah sure, A new trend." Jesse rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then why don't you like celebrating your birthday?" ask Brad to her. Jesse glare at him.

"Who told you that?" said Jesse.

"Finn found out when he said to you happy birthday and you told that he can't say that again." said Brad.

"I just don't." said Jesse. "It's just a birthday." she said.

"No isn't it, Jesse. A birthday is when you celebrate it with friend and family and I rarely see you with your family." said Brad.

"What you care? You're just a friend that just like kissing girls for no reason!" said Jesse angrily.

"I didn't kiss you for no reason. I had a reason." said Brad. Jesse stare at him.

"Then what's your reason?" ask Jesse. Brad hesitated.

"I kiss you, because I..I want to?" said Brad getting nervous.

"You're lying!" said Jesse.

"What? You want me to kiss you again?" ask Brad getting closer to her.

"No! I didn't feel anything for you!" said Jesse.

"I didn't ask if you felt something for me." said Brad getting serious. "You like me." Jesse face turn red.

"No, I like you as a friend. Nothing more!" said Jesse.

"Oh really?" said Brad. "Then why you didn't push away from you to stop kissing you, if you didn't felt anything for me?" ask Brad. Jesse had no words.

"I um, you are stronger than me." lied Jesse.

"Oh really?" Brad kiss Jesse again. Brad push her against the wall and he wrap his arms around her waist. Jesse let him kiss her again. Why it was so hard for her to stop him from kissing her?

**Brad's P.O.V:**

_** I was kissing her again. Today I had a rough day at work and I was warn it was Jesse's birthday. I was smiling. I wanted to see her again. She was like my drug to calm my nerves and bring my happiness. It was very obvious that Jesse like me. Somehow her emotions where noticeable. I love it when she turns red when she blush. I love it when she smiles when she's happy. I don't understand why she didn't like celebrating her birthday. I kiss her passionately and I was actually joying it. I don't know what Jesse felt, but I knew she was joying it as well when I was kissing her. I lift her shirt little to reveal her stomach. I place my hands on her bare skin. Her skin was soft and I temple. I want to be hers. I love her and I want her so bad. I felt her hands my chest. I think she was joying feeling my muscles, because I love the way she was moving her hands on my chest. Then I started to kiss her on her neck. Jesse move her head a side to give more room. She was enjoying it. Somehow I manage to put my hands her chest. Even though she still have her shirt on. I felt her lips on my cheek and she bit me on my ear. I want to do it with her, but it was too soon. But the way she was making me feel, I wanted to carry her to her room. I gave her passionate kiss that made her moan. I don't know how long we have been kissing, but I felt someone was watching us.**_

_**"Are you guys are having fun making out?" said a familiar voice. Jesse departed from me and she was pale. It was Krystal.**_

_**End of P.O.V.**_

"Kkry...Krystal?" Jesse manage to say. Krystal smirk.

"Yep. Happy Birthday, you jerk." she said to Jesse. Jesse was confuse.

"Ho...how are you alive?" ask Jesse nervously.

"Oh Jesse, you're so dumb." Brad and Jesse notice a bunch a lemons were holding back the Cars and their friends.

"Don't dare hurt her, Krystal!" Yell Lily to her sister.

"I didn't came to hurt her physically." said Krystal with a evil smile. "I came to tell her a truth that her family that hid from her for a long time." she said.

"What are you talking about Krystal?" ask Brad to her.

"Mommy, don't hurt Jesse!" Yell Johnny to her. "What she ever done to you?" he ask. Jesse stare at Johnny. He knew his mother was alive and she was the only that didn't know. Everyone knew and they hide it from her.

"Be quiet, my son." said Krystal to Johnny. "It is going to hurt Jesse a lot." Krystal got near Jesse and Brad pull her close to him.

"Poor my friend. Her real parents left her with the Lopez family." Krystal started. Jesse shook her head.

"The Lopez Family is my family." She said to her. Krystal smirk.

"Nope, the McQueen Family is, Jesse. Lightning McQueen is your brother." Both Jesse's Lightning's eyes widen.

"Lightning's father didn't want you, because he knew you are useless. Even Lightning and he send him to orphanage." Lightning try to escape from the Lemon's grip, but they were too strong for him.

"Mr. McQueen took you to a lab and transport you to the human world and left you here, so he wouldn't handle a stupid and useless kid. But at first he love you as a daughter, but you remind him of someone he hated. He wanted to kill you, but you were too sweet and cute to him. So he went to look for a family that deserve have you. That where found the Lopez's home and left you there in the cold. He knock and ran. Doreen saw him and try to stop him, but he disappear in thin air. They took you in and raise as their own. They never told you were adopted and you were in the Cars world." Krystal finish. Jesse had hands into fists.

"Oh, don't be mad at me, my friend.' said Krystal. "Blame your mother, your father, your two alive sisters." She said.

"Krystal, go away!" said Ralph.

"Why you lie to me that you were dead?" ask Jesse.

"I wasn't ready to be mom and I didn't want to see your ugly face. I was the one that send those kids to beat you up at school. Because I thought you were useless and you don't belong anywhere. Neither in your world." answer Krystal. Jesse glare at her, but then it change. Jesse put her head down.

"Even the ones you call your friends, became your friends because they were bored and decided to sit at your table for no reason. Not because they wanted to meet you." said Krystal. Out of no where a lemon hold back Brad.

"Let go of me!" said Brad. Krystal got into Jesse's face.

"And let me tell you a secret." said Krystal. "I was never your friend and I'll never be." That when everyone gasp.

"KRYSTAL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**OH NO! CLIFFHANGER! WELL, please review and predict what will happen next. See you next time!**


	20. Chapter 19: What Now?

**Hey Everybody! It's finally Friday! XD Time to have fun over the weekend. Well not for me. I have homework over the weekend and I might not the posting chapters until Saturday or Sunday. Depending on the schedule I have over the weekend. So yeah, so be patient for the chapters. This weekend I'm going to try to post the four chapter I promise for Kitty and you guys readers that like or love my story. School have be tough on me lately and I been stress out as well. So go easy on me and I'll try to update for every free time I got or over the weekends. I'm not sure for the holidays, because maybe my strict teachers at the school I go to, might spend homework. So yeah. Sorry. **

** So we left when Brad and Jesse were kissing and then Krystal appear. Krystal tell everyone in the room that Jesse is adopted and her parents are actually her foster parents and then well I left a cliffhanger. So let the story begin. Oh I'm going to post the two chapter for today or four. Depending if I decide to do the rest of my homework tomorrow and post more chapters for Saturday or the night. So yeah.**

**Disney/Pixar owns Cars and Cars 2 and I just own Jesse and her sad life. WARNING: THERE MIGHT BE SOME CURING WORDS AND FIGHTNING! YOU BEEN WARN!**

* * *

A bullet went to Jesse's stomach. Jesse had her mouth her open and she was in shock. Her friend that use be call her friend, shot her. Krystal was smirking and laughing along with the lemons. As while the Cars and Jesse's friends were trying to break free from the lemon's grip to help Jesse. Jesse place her hand on her wound where it started to bleed. Jesse went to her knees and lay on her stomach. She felt the blood flowing through her fingers as her eyes started to close.

"No! Jesse!" Brad yelled. He was going to lose the one that he never told her he love her. The anger and the sadness filling the room as if it was their enemy. As Krystal point the gun at Lightning.

"Jesse will never know you are her brother and she was born in the Cars World." said Krystal to him. Lightning glare her. Even though, he didn't believe Jesse was his long lost sister, but he still treated Jesse if she was.

"You're such a bitch!" curse Lightning to her. Krystal just smirk.

"Call whatever you want! Anyway, everyone in this room is going to die. Including your newborns." said Krystal with a cold laugh. Krystal cock her pistol and Lightning close his eyes tightly. He was expecting the bullet go through his head. In his mind, he was thinking he was never going to see his kids to grow to be adults. See Rain to become a lawyer like her mother. Not seeing his little twins grow up and see what they were going to be. Never to see his best friend have his first child with his wife. He waited to feel the pain of the bullet. But nothing happen. There was silence. That made him wonder if Krystal was regretting what she was doing. It was mostly likely not. Lightning open his eyes slowly and his jaw when he saw someone beating up Krystal and the lemons.

**Doc's P.O.V:**

** _It was three unfamiliar human being fighting the jerks from hell. It was one girl with curly light-brown hair with dark blue eyes. She was wearing a uniform that belong the S.O.S Agency, where Jesse and her friends worked. Along with her was a older male with black hair and appear to be wearing a jet pilot suit. He was punching one of the lemons that was holding Lightning and Sally's kids. The third one was a short like Ralph height, 5'7, was wearing glasses with a black frame. He have a scar across his right arm. He was also wearing a S.O.S agency suit. They were saving us. When we got free, we help them defeat the lemons and this not let them free to try to kill us again. Well, they can't kill me, because I'm a ghost and you can't die twice. They call some other type officer to take care of the lemons, but we notice once again, Krystal and that Axelrod escape from us. They call a ambulance for Jesse. Again, Jesse had to go to the hospital. Why Krystal wanted to kill Jesse and pretend to be someone she was not. Jesse look in shock when Krystal told her she was never her friend. I could see she was hurt. More hurt I ever seen her in. We went to the hospital along with the agents and the pilot that save us._**

**_"Thanks for saving us." Said Lizzie to them. The girl with the curls smile._**

**_"It's our pleasure madam." she said to her._**

**_"Hey, don't you guys recognized me?" ask the jet pilot waving his hands. The three Cars spies' eyes widen with shock._**

**_"Siddeley!?" Everyone except for me. Since I don't know him._**

**_"Yeah, I got trap too!" He said if it was a happy thing._**

**_"Siddeley, that's not a good thing." said Holley. Siddeley's smile faded._**

**_"I know, but the agency have been looking for you guys and I was the one to find you three. But I notice the whole town folk disappear and then I notice this portable hole that travel to a different world." he said with his British accent._**

**_"Well, we have try to communicate to the agency, but any of our gadgets doesn't work here." said Holley._**

**_"Anyway, who was that girl that just got shot?" ask Siddeley. _**

**_"Her name is Jessica Alice Lopez." said the girl the curly hair._**

**_"May I ask, who are and how you know we were in trouble?" ask Sheriff. The girl look at the Cars._**

**_"I'm Kitty Grace. Or just Agent Grace if we are in the agency." she said. "And How I know you guys were in trouble is, Jesse have been sending me messages to where the crooks were heading. I told to relax since it was her birthday. But I forgot she didn't like celebrating her birthday. She wasn't haven't been lately since the other incident when she was in coma."  
Everyone look at her if she was one those people that were smart and knows everything about Jesse._**

**_"Kitty, you should that since! Jesse's mother passed away that day and you know how she spend her day on her birthday. Being depress wanted to see her father. Even though.." Kitty gave him a death glare. He stay quiet._**

**_"And who are you?" ask Lizzie._**

**_"I'm Freddie. Jesse's friend and also Grace is Jesse's friend." he answer. I stare at them for a long time. I never see them before in Jesse's home or Maria mentioning their names. I look at Maria who was in shock as I was._**

**_"Jesse never talk about you guys." Maria said to them._**

**_"We are special agents from a different. We are not to be mention a lot in public." Said Kitty. "Even though I wish I could spend time with my little friend of mine." she added_**

**_'"Yeah, only if Krystal haven't been such a bitch and slut. Then maybe this will never happen or Brad getting her pregnant, even though I have told him Krystal was bad news!" Said Freddie to Brad. Brad glare at him._**

**_"At least I'm not gay!" yell Brad at him. That where it turn out ugly. Freddie gave first throw to Brad, that made a cut on the corner of his mouth. Brad try to punch him back, but Angel hold him back, while Kitty hold Freddie back as well._**

**_"This isn't it the time to fight, Fred!" she yell at him._**

**_"I wish Jesse never fell in love with such a coward!" said Freddie to Brad. Brad gritted his teeth._**

**_"Freddie!" said Kitty to him. Freddie break free from Kitty's grip and walk away. She sigh with disappointment._**

**_"How long you known Jesse?" I ask her. I know it was a wrong time, but I needed to know Jesse's past. Maybe I can figure out why her life so miserable as it is now to her. Kitty sigh._**

**_End of P.O.V._**

_ "I known her since when we were in kinder." said Kitty. "Freddie and I were the ones that been her friends ever since her older sister, Lauren passed away."_


	21. Chapter 20

** In the next three chapters, it going to be about Jesse AND Krystal's past. Why did Krystal became so evil and why Jesse have secret life and doesn't trust no one? Why am I ask you these questions when you can just read and be amazed by the words that turn into pictures in your mind. **

**Disney/Pixar owns cars and in this chapter it just going to be Jesse and her friends when they were they were well, Angel and Iris are in high school, Ralph, Lily, Jesse, Brad, and Krystal were middle school. Jesse is in six grade since she's the youngest from the group. Brad and Krystal were in 7th grade and this the time they were dating. Ralph and Lily were in 8th grade. This where, just read and there's a lot of fights and sadness. So you been warn! So enjoy! :D**

* * *

** Kitty was** **telling the past of Jesse and Krystal.**

It was middle school where the story begin in Jesse's life. Freddie and Kitty were the only people that were friends with Jesse, but knew her tragic life. They knew the famous racecar driver that was a female named Lauren Lopez, known as the Rookie of 95. She was going to be the first female to win a the Sprint Cup in the Nevada Speedway, but she never made it to the race. She and her future husband had passed away in car crash, where Jesse was the only one that survive from the incident. It took Jesse sometime to recover the her sister wasn't going to be there for her anymore. When Jesse was in fifth grade, no one wanted to be near Jesse for these reasons.

1. She had unnatural bright red hair

2. She was stronger than all the boys

3. She always wear dark clothing

4. She was known as the visible girl, ugly girl, emo, and other names that the bullies named her.

Kitty became Jesse's friend, not because Jesse was weird looking and was stronger than the boys. Kitty became her friend for her personality. Jesse was helpful, smart, and play around a lot. They do a lot science projects. Once in six grade, Kitty and Jesse built a volcano with chocolate. The volcano was suppose to erupt with chocolate flowing down the volcano's surface, but instead, it exploded and everyone and even the judges were cover with chocolate! Everyone were laughing and they won first prize. It was the funniest day of their lives. Judges were so amazed with their project, they went to the Washington D.C to show their project to the president. Except they couldn't explode chocolate all over the president. But Kitty accidently pour too much chocolate in the volcano, and the same story repeated. Except, the president didn't get cover with chocolate, his guards did. Jesse and Kitty were the laughing so hard they cry.

"It will be weird they had to lick themselves to get the chocolate off." Said Jesse with a giggle.

"Ha, if they were cats, yes. But I can't image human licking himself. One of the guards were licking the chocolate on his hand.

"Mmmmm, Chocolate!" said the guard still licking his chocolate covered hand. Kitty and Jesse started to laugh. Freddie was mostly the guard for Kitty and Jesse. Since he didn't like playing sports. His favorite thing was to lift weights. He was muscular and was very friendly to Kitty and Jesse. They will always invent some stuff to explode. For an example, once Kitty read that if you mix Mentos and diet coke, it will explode. So three kids did their experiment at recess. They did it under the shade of tree near the basketball courts.

"Are you sure it will explode, Kitty?" ask Freddie with excitement. "I really want to see something explode!"

"Don't worry. You'll see something explode. I brought a lot of Mentos to for this experiment." said Kitty with a smile.

"Okay the 2 liter of Diet Coke is ready." said Jesse with a smirk. Kitty, Freddie, and Jesse put their goggles to protect their eyes. Kitty put the Mentos in the diet coke and SWWWOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH! The coke rose up in the air and wet the kids that were playing basketball. They gave each other high fives and cheer!

"That was AWESOME!" said Freddie with smile.

"Yeah, what's the website you found this experiment?" ask Jesse.

"Oh, I don't remember, but I'll tell you tomorrow. Maybe we use them for science fair for next year. " said Kitty with a big smile.

"You're thinking what I am thinking?" ask Jesse giving another five to Kitty.

"Yep, partner."

In other side of the school, was 13 years olds Ralph, and Lily. Along with Brad and Krystal that were in 7th grade. Ralph and Lily were dating and they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They met at the park with their parents. That when Ralph fell in love with her. When they got older, Ralph wasn't a stranger to talking to girls. The girls will love to hear Ralph's tall tales of his adventures in the south. But whenever Lily was there to hear his stories, he'll get so nervous that he accidently will say "I'm a fried chicken boy." Lily will look at him confuse and giggle what he said. Ralph will turn red and use his cowboy hat to cover his face. But Lily notice Ralph was in love with her, she ask him if he could be his boyfriend and that how they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Krystal and Brad were 12 and they were dating. Even though, Lily will keep an eye on her sister. Lily didn't like her only little sister, Krystal date Brad. The reason why, well, Krystal isn't the type a girl for Brad Johnston. She was sneaky, cheats, and love to use people. Lily didn't tell Brad about her sister, because she knew Brad will defend her. They been dating for 6 months now.

"Lily, when we go to high school, do you want to go the dance with me?" ask Ralph with s shyly smile.

"OF COURSE! What other boy will go with?" said Lily looking at her boyfriend.

"The guy that had a crush on you since first grade through I saw you first." said Ralph looking down to the green wet grass.

"Ralph, I'm always going to be yours and no one can't take me away from you." said Lily placing a kiss on his forehead. Krystal just stick out her tongue that them. Lily glare at her sister. Brad was sitting on the grass looking at the kids that just exploded something with a dark liquid. He was looking at the girl red hair. Something about her made him feel warm and happy. His relationship with Krystal wasn't going very well. They sometimes fight on the little things that causes Krystal to burst with anger. Brad was afraid of Krystal. He had admit to Angel that just his Junior year with his girlfriend, Iris. Lily's best friend and they were like sisters. He couldn't tell it to Lily that he was scare of his girlfriend then, Krystal will tell on his mother. He didn't that to happen. He continue to stare at the red headed girl with a sigh of happiness. Seeing her smile and playing around with her friends that she had. Not worrying about the things at home, that his parents are fighting over what he should be when he grow up.

"What are you staring at?" ask Krystal noticing he wasn't paying to the conversation of her older sister. Brad look at his girlfriend and smile at her.

"Nothing just thinking about soccer." lie Brad. Krystal just stare at him and sigh. Brad got up decide to go to his locker. He needed to take out his notes for math class. Even though he was a math wiz on it.

"I have to go. I'm need the notes for math today." said Brad to his friends and his girlfriend.

"Oh, alright." said Lily with a smile.

"I'll go with you. Anyway I need my notes for science. Even though I'm failing on that subject. I'll just one of my classmate to help me." said Ralph with his goofy smile of his.

"Okay, see you guys at the park tomorrow for the soccer game." said Krystal placing a kiss on Brad's cheek. Brad kiss her back.

"Alright." Brad and Ralph went to their lockers to get their stuff.

"I notice you were looking at Alice." said Ralph with a smirk.

"Whose Alice?" ask Brad confuse while he look for his notes for math.

"Jesse, the girl with red hair." said Ralph with a chuckle. "Don't try to lie to me, because you suck on lying." he said.

"Okay, then I do admit it. She's so hot. Wait, isn't she one of your classmates from science?" ask Brad. Ralph nodded.

"Her and her friend were the ones that their volcano exploded and cover everyone in chocolate." he said with a smirk.

"You like her." Brad stare Ralph.

"No I don't. I love my girlfriend, Krystal. And you know that! I wouldn't cheat on my own girlfriend that took me a long time to get." Brad close his locker.

"Sure and now you guys are having problems. That's a healthy relationship." said Ralph. Brad sigh.

"Brad, if you are not happy, maybe you should break up with Krystal." said Ralph.

"No, I'm going to fix the problems we're having and maybe we won't be fighting that much as we are." said Brad. Ralph sigh.

"Fine, but I'm just giving you advice. Okay?" he said. Brad nodded. Soon the bell rang and class begin.

"Okay class, today we are going to take a test on the Scientific Method." said the science teacher from Ralph's class. Ralph look through his notes briefly. But the teacher told him to put his notes away. Ralph notice that his favorite classmate, Alice, usually everyone call her Jesse.

"Mrs. Ford, do you know where Alice?" ask Ralph to his teacher. The teacher look at the empty desk that was next to Ralph's desk.

"hm, I thought I saw at lunchtime. I'll call the office." Ralph continue taking his test. Even though, he was worry about his friend. Alice was a very smart student and always have straight A's and sometimes have B's when she isn't having a great day. When Ralph was finish, the teacher told him to look around the school to see where was Jesse. Ralph look through the lockers room, the hallways, the fields, and finally the gym. But she wasn't anywhere.

"Where is she?" ask Ralph to himself. He saw Brad doing a errand for a teacher.

"Brad, have you see Jesse?" ask Ralph to him.

"No, I heard my teacher saying they were looking for her. It's unusual that she didn't came to class.

"I bet her friends are worry. It already spread to the school. You know the teachers are when a kid ditch school goo missing." said Ralph.

"Well, find her. I ask my teacher if I can help you. Anyway I'm already done the pop quiz the math teacher gave us." said Brad about to head back.

"Alright, meet me at the gym." said Ralph. Brad nodded and went back to class. Ralph continue to look through the school. Until he found blood leading to the a backdoor of the school. Out of nowhere Brad went beside him.

"Ralph, I have a bad feeling about this." said Brad worried. Ralph nodded. Ralph nodded and open the door and they saw Jesse laying on the floor cover in her own blood. Brad check on her , while Ralph look for the school nurse.

The next day, Jesse didn't went to school. Brad watch her friends sitting underneath the tree's branches. They look depress and worry.

Krystal notice again that Brad wasn't paying attention again.

"What are you looking at?" ask Krystal to her boyfriend.

"At the girl's friend that got hurt yesterday.' said Brad. Ralph wasn't here neither. That made Lily worry.

"How come Ralph didn't came to school today?" ask Lily.

"Oh, Jesse got hurt." said Krystal. "Some group of kids punch her and drag to the backdoor of the school and knock her out." she said.

"How you know that?" ask Lily.

"I heard it from one of my friends." answer Krystal. "I'm going to visit her and give her flowers. You want to join me, Brad?" she ask her boyfriend.

"Um, sure." said Brad.

At Jesse's home, Ralph was talking to Jesse's parents.

"It's very nice of you to visit her." said Jesse's mother handing him a drink.

"Oh, well I'm just being her friend. She helps me a lot in science, since I'm sort of failing." said Ralph a smile. "But I feel sorry for her. I'm going find these guys who did this to her." he said.

"Oh, we already report to the school and the police. So don't worry, let the officers handle it." said Jesse's father. Then Jesse came out with cast on her left arm and pad on her right eye.

"Ralph! Are you suppose be in at school right now?" said Jesse hugging with her right arm.

"Nah, I rather visit you to see how you are doing. I see you are doing fine, except the part that you got injured." said Ralph. Jesse smile.

"Don't worry about me Ralph. I'll be fine. Just bring the homework for my classes and the notes." said Jesse.

"Alright buddy. What they did to your eye?" ask Ralph.

"Oh, I have a small cut on the corner of my eye. So I have to wear a pad so germs don't affect my eye. Even though I look like I was a pirate. " said Jesse with a giggle. Ralph laugh.

"You're funny. Hey do you know my girlfriend? Her name is.."

"Lily Fisherman, older sister of Krystal. That also my friend. I have Lily for P.E. She's very good at Volleyball." said Jesse. Ralph's jaw drop with shock.

"Wow, do you know Brad Johnston?" ask Ralph.

"He's one of the players of soccer team. I wish I could see that game. I heard they won. He also one of the players of the football team. He's a year older than me and Krystal's boyfriend." answer Jesse.

"You know he think you're hot." said Ralph a chuckle. Jesse stare at him. Then Jesse's tap Ralph's shoulder.

"Your mother called. She needs you at home." he said. Ralph said goodbye to Jesse and her parents. Then head home.

Later that day, Kitty and Freddie went to visit her.

"I can be Alicia did this to you, because you wouldn't do her homework for her." said Freddie.

"Yeah, Jesse you got to tell your parents." said Kitty.

"No, I'm going to talk to her and tell her to leave me alone." said Jesse.

"Yeah sure. And how many times you ask her? Jesse you got to tell them, before something bad happen to you." said Freddie.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Anyway, how was school?" ask Jesse.

"Boring without you." said Kitty. Jesse sigh.

"Grace, it's not my fault I got hurt." She said to her.

"I know, I just want you be safe. Hey! Did you know that on lipstick, they use fish skin to make it." said Kitty. Freddie stick out his tongue.

"That's disgusting!" he said.

"Yeah, tell that to girls that wear that stuff." said Jesse and giggle. "That was just random Kitty." she said.

"I know." said Kitty with a smile. Then they heard Jesse's father turn on the radio. They were playing 'Fireflies' by Owl City.

"Ooooh I love that song! That always make me want to dance!" Kitty hold Freddie's hands they started to dance. Jesse giggle when Freddie mouth her the words to help him, because he didn't know how to dance. Jesse join them they were dancing until the song was over.

"Aw, it's over." said Kitty disappointed.

"Hey, Heart Attack by Demi Lovato is on!" said Jesse.

"Oooh I love that song! Oh I love a lot of songs." said Kitty. Jesse smile. Then they went home. It was already night and Jesse wasn't expecting more visitors. She got ready to bed, until her mother came and told someone came to visit.

* * *

**Guess who is it? Please Review and Tell me what you think. :D**


	22. Chapter 21

**Part 2**

**Disney/Pixar owns cars and I own Jesse and her friends.**

* * *

It nwas Brad and Krystal. Jesse hug Krystal tightly.

"Hey, what you guys doing here?" ask Jesse to them. The smile.

"I wanted to see how you're doing. I see you really got hurt." said Krystal noticing her injuries.

"Oh yeah. It was bad, but I'm fine. Don't worry about me." said Jesse to her.

"Oh I think you know my boyfriend, Brad." said Krystal introducing him.

"Yeah, I saw him playing once in the soccer team. Oh congrats for winning the game." said Jesse to him. "I wish I have see it, but you know."

Brad smile.

"Yeah, maybe I can let you borrow the video to see it. My coach record it. He said the game was like in the movie." said Brad.

"Okay, thanks." said Jesse.

"Well, I can't stay that long since I think you want to rest. But are you going to school tomorrow?" ask Krystal.

"Um no. Next week. The doctor said that I need a lot of rest." said Jesse.

"Oh okay. Maybe I'll visit you tomorrow. Depending if there's homework or projects." said Krystal.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow." said Jesse and they left. Out of the door, Krystal slap him.

"What the hell Krysgtal." curse Brad.

"I saw you how you were looking at her." said Krystal angrily.

"What are you talking about?" said Brad glaring at her. Brad wasn't looking at Jesse's body. He knew it was wrong.

"You know what! I can't believe you were hitting on my best friend!" said Krystal.

"I was not Krystal! I swear! The only person I will look at is You!" said Brad. Krystal fold her arms and Brad hug her.

"Hey, you know I love you." said Brad to her to calm her down. Krystal place a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." And they went home.

Years had passed until they went to S.O.S High School. Except for Krystal, because she didn't know her friends were spies.

"Aaaaw finally Junior year." said Ralph with a smile.

"Yep. I hope Angel and Iris are having good time with their first daughter." said Lily with a sigh. Everyone had grow up and change. It was weird for him since his girlfriend wasn't around. But he felt finally had freedom. But he felt that something was missing. It was Jesse. Jesse was hiding from the kids that were trying to make her fight with Alicia. The girl that beat her up when she was in middle school. Jesse was catching her breath until one of the kids spotted her. Jesse ran away from them, but they caught her.

"Now you are going to pay what you done to me." said Alicia to her. Jesse try to escape from her, but it was useless. She felt the pain the from the punch she receive from her. She felt the blood flowing down her face. Tasting the salt from her tears. When the bell finally rang for class, they left on the ground. Not caring if Jesse was hurt. Jesse slowly walk to class and she was late.

"You are late, Miss Lopez." said the teacher annoy.

"I know sir." said Jesse not making eye contract to the teacher. The teacher sigh and mark her tardy. Not noticing the marks on her face and her arms. The kids notice, but they didn't say a thing. At the lunch room, Jesse sat by herself. Her friends Kitty and Freddie had become field agents in the agency and now they were traveling around the world and completing missions. She sigh with sadness. She felt very alone. Her mother had passed away and now she was living her grandfather. Because her father move to with her aunt leaving her alone.

Suddenly a group of kids surround her.

"Hey! You are sitting on our table." said the boy glaring at her.

"I was here first. So if you want to sit on this table and you guys won't notice I'm here." said Jesse to him.

"No, we want you off this table!" said the girl next to him.

"Fine! Anyway at least I'm some bunch a jerks!" The boy push Jesse to the floor causing her to drop her food on her clothes. Then out of nowhere Brad and Ralph appear and punch the kid on the face.

"Get out of here before it go much worse!" said Brad to them. Ralph help Jesse up. Lily gave her extra clothes for Jesse.

"How come you didn't look for us?" ask Brad giving his food to her.

"I didn't know you guys were part the agency." said Jesse accepting the food from Brad.

"Well, now we are going to stick together." said Ralph. Jesse smile.

"Yeah. We are. That was it what Kitty Grace know about Jesse's past.

Months had passed and it was the day when Krystal and Brad complete 3 years being together. Krystal wanted to make the night special for Brad. So that night, Krystal invited Brad to her home. Her parents weren't home and neither her sister, Lily. Her parents took Lily to a doctor appointment and it was going to be long night. Brad went to Krystal home.

"Hey Brad! Come in." said Krystal letting him in. Brad sat on the couch next to Krystal. He gave a red rose to Krystal. Krystal gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Thanks Brad. It's so beautiful." said Krystal with a smile. Brad smile.

"Well, that flower remind of you and I decide to give to you because you are the most beautiful girl in the world." said Brad to her. Krystal put the rose in a vase and put some water in it. They sat on the couch and Krystal put her arms on Brad's shoulders.

"I love you." said Krystal to him.

"And I love you too." said Brad. Krystal place her lips on his and they started to kiss passionately. Brad felt her hands unbutton his shirt and that made him uncomfortable. Brad push a little bit away from Krystal.

"Krystal, what are you trying to do?" ask Brad to her.

"Since we completing three years being together. I want to make this night special." said Krystal with a flirty smile.

"But what about your parents and your sister? What if they see us?" ask Brad.

"They aren't here. They are at the clinic, because Lily broke her arm from volleyball game." said Krystal.

"I don't know Krystal. This isn't right." said Brad trying to break free from her.

"Hey, I thought you love me." said Krystal. Brad stare at her.

"I do and I'll always love you." said Brad to her. Krystal gave him small kisses.

"Then show it to me that you love me." said Krystal between their kisses.

"Krystal, I don't know. It isn't..." Krystal gave him a long tongue kiss that Brad moan. Krystal lean her chest on his, making him to lay on the couch and Krystal lay top of him.

"Krystal, lets do this." said Brad begging her to kiss him again.

"Sure, my man. This is going to be a hot night." said Krystal and turn off the lights.

Two months have passed and something went wrong. Lily was beating up Brad at the lunch room that Monday afternoon.

"I can't believe you slept with my sister! How could you Brad Johnston!" said Lily punching him on the stomach. Jesse try to stop Lily form hitting him, but she was afraid to get hurt. Ralph manage to hold back Lily. Jesse help Brad to get up.

"Don't dare him, Jesse. Because Now my sister is having a baby of his!" said Lily. Jesse let go of him and slap him.

"You are such a jerk, Johnston!" said Jesse and left. Brad was in shock. Krystal haven't say anything to him lately. Only she said that she bee throwing up lately.

"I didn't know! But I swear I'll be responsible for the baby she's having." said Brad.

"You Better or I'm killing you!" said Lily trying to break free from her boyfriend. After those months, Brad have been kick out of his own home. He was living with Angel and Iris and continue go to school. Brad took care of Krystal while Lily and Jesse stay mad at him.

At school, a guy went up to and talk about a topic that cause to get at him. It was Freddie and he was returning from a mission.

"You should have slept with Krystal." said Freddie to him. "She's going to betray you." he said.

"That's not true and why you care anyway?" ask Brad to him.

"Krystal isn't the girl you think." said Freddie.

"Would you shut up! I'm already having problems with my life and I don't you need you add more." said Brad angrily.

"Okay, I have warn you and don't came to Jesse that your life went rock bottom." said Freddie and left for class. Then Brad's son was born and Krystal passed away. Or that what Brad thought.

Krystal waited until Brad her friend left the room, so she can take a plane and get out of the town. She wasn't ready to be a mom and she never love Brad. She only use to ruin his life and she complete it. She went to Denver to live with her cousin. She stay there until she plan out here revenge on her friends and her sister. Krystal was the one that cause Brad to lose his first job, when he needed money for his son and he had to borrow from Angel. She cause so much damage, she was planning a way to ruin Jesse's life. Because she was the one that had a crush on her boyfriend and becoming her friend. For jealously.

* * *

**I'll post the next two chapters tomorrow. Promise! Okay? So please review and tell me what you think and pm me if something bother you in in this chapter or tell me an idea for the next to chapters. Thank you for reading and see you next time. :D**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I didn't post the other two chapters I promise to post. I had to a assignment for Geometry and it was due on today. So yeah, sorry about that. **

**Disney/ Pixar owns Cars and I just own Jesse and her friends.**

* * *

In the hospital, Jesse was groaning in pain. Jesse had just surgery and she was depress. She never thought this mission was going to turn personal. She had discover so many horrible things that she wishes she have never uncover. As her mind spin with horrible things, her best friends she haven't seen for a while came knocking on the door.

"Is this the room where the volcanoes explode with chocolate?" said Kitty while Jesse giggle.

"Kitty Grace, known as science wiz and the one that pour too much chocolate in our project." said Jesse with a smile. Kitty hug Jesse, if they haven't see each other for years.

"How you're doing?" ask Kitty even though looking at Jesse, she can tell she was in pain.

"I'm fine. Kitty, isn't Freddie should be with you?ask Jesse.

"Oh, you see, Brad was there and they almost got into a fight and yeah you know history between them." said Kitty with a nervous laugh. Jesse sigh. She knew Freddie and Brad will never get a long. She remember once that Freddie fought Brad and Brad was so injury, he couldn't walk. Suddenly, Jesse had a flashback. A flashback she never had before. She saw two cars. One was older one and another one was a three-years old stock car. Jesse guess it was the mother of that young stock car. She notice that the small car was crying and she knew why. Jesse the lifeless mother burning in flames and she saw black car was taking the small car and what's in the small boxed bed. She notice it was another cars. It was a baby car. It was red and it had blue eyes like the stock car that was taken away. She saw the small cars gasping for air and that were pitch black. 

Kitty notice how pale Jesse was turning and she call a nurse. The nurse put Jesse to sleep and told Kitty to let Jesse rest. Kitty was worry. She never seen Jesse turn pale for no reason. Only when Jesse had flashback from her past.

"Maybe she had a flashback about her sister again. I thought she got over that." said Kitty to herself. Doc went over to Kitty and stand, well float next to her. 

"How's she?" ask Doc to her.

"She still hurt, but the doctor said she need a lot of rest." said Kitty to him. Even though part it was a lie. For Kitty was easy to lie the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, even though she didn't like it. She had to lie to him she knew something he and her friend Jesse doesn't know. Jesse was Hudson's daughter. She had found some papers that belong to the Cars World and it read they were looking for two missing kids. The case ended when Doc lived in Radiator Springs. He had a wife named Alice Clarkson. She worked in a small clinic and she died when the hospital burn down. The police never found the two missing kids and they claim them as they were dead, when they weren't. Kitty knew Lightning McQueen was actually his real name was Lightning Hornet. Jesse doesn't have a name. So someone gave her name and kept her as her own and dump her to the Lopez Family. Kitty didn't say nothing to Doc, even though Doc was keeping an eye on her.

Doc never trusted Kitty or Freddie for one reason. They held secrets. Secrets that belong to Jesse. Doc wasn't a big fan of secrets even though he hide secret himself, but he have a reason. It was too hurtful to remember. Losing his beloved wife and his kids. One he never and never will. It was a sad and tragic story. As Doc watch as Rookie was talk to his best friend, Mater.

"Buddy, don't you think this mission is getting too dangerous and the villains are trying to kill you and Jesse?" ask Mater to his buddy.

"Yeah, but what I ever done to the human world? I didn't know it existed." said Lightning.

"Maybe it something that happen from your past." said Finn. Lightning to Finn.

"Why would something of my past have to do with this mission?" ask Lightning.

"Krystal is part of Jesse's past and they been friends until this moment." explain Finn. "Krystal is doing this for jealously and Miles is just helping her." Lightning thought for a moment. 

"Now you're just talking nonsense, Finn. I'm sorry, I don't see why my past connects to this stupid mission." said Lightning.

"Your childhood." said Finn. Lightning glare at Finn. Mater went between them.

"Hey, we got our own opinions how this mission. But doesn't mean to get mad at each other. He just predicting, Buddy." said Mater to Lightning. Lightning just sigh.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I'm just worry about Jesse. This is the day she should be happy. Not a day she get kill by her own best friend." he said.

"We all feel the same, Mr. McQueen. But this mission it's getting tough. This is the toughest mission I ever seen in years. I never seen or been a mission that lasted that long." said Finn.

"Well, world can be cruel to good people." said Lightning. 

Later that day, Lily told the cars to go Jesse's home and rest. Jesse was going out of the hospital by tomorrow. So they did. The twins were crawling to Jesse's room, until they found a journal of hers. Little Jesse grab the book and drag to Holley and Mater's room. Holley was doing some research when she saw the infant crawling in the room. 

"What you have there?" ask Holley picking up the baby and took away the book. She went to Sally's room and put the baby in her crib. Mater did the same when he found Hudson Jr. in Jesse's room.

"I think they like going to Jesse's room a lot." said Mater placing Hudson next to Jesse.

"Yeah, little Jesse was dragging book to our room." said Holley.

"What was it?" ask Mater rubbing the babies' back so they go to sleep.

"I don't know, but I'll at it." Mater and Holley return to their room and Holley pick up the book.

"It's Jesse's journal." said Holley looking through it. She read the first page.

It said,

_ The Transporter- By Max Garcia_

_Max had discover a new way so the agents can travel the world without entering a plane." said reporter of Channel 3._

_ If like I care- Jesse. The world was same to me. There's always bad people that will never change. Life will never change to me and it never will. No one is going to like the way I am or the way I look. You are looking a young girl that never have a happy with her family. Only with friends. That was it. Never had actually birthday or a never received a present. I Had a sad life and I always will. The Transporter is pretty cool, but it have some problems and Max is trying to fix them, before he use it on the agents that need to help people in England. I kept having dreams of living cars. I thought I was going crazy, I know living cars don't exist and they will. If there was a living cars world it be cool. But the same time, I'll never see the nice people that want to see._

Holley close the book.

"She's write sad stories as well. Does she never have a chance to be happy?" said Holley to Mater. Mater sigh. Then Sarge came with a small control.

"Guys, we got to take this to the human agents." said Sarge to them. "I think one of the lemons drop the transporter by accident." They smile.


	24. Chapter 23: Jesse's POV

**Hey everybody! What you think about the last chapter? I bet you guys are hating me to make Jesse's life horrible and depress. But IN this chapter something good happens to Jesse and guess who make her happy? Well review who makes her happen and predict what will happen to Jesse. This the last chapter for this week, but I'll post more chapters on the weekend. Just depending if I don't have to study for a test or do stack of homework that reaches to the sky. Enjoy and Kitty thanks for reviewing my story. Also MehzSeeYouz. You guys are the best.**

**Disney/ Pixar owns Cars and I just own Jesse's P.O.V**

* * *

**Jesse's P.O.V:**

_I arrive home at five in the morning. I didn't want to go up to my room, because I was too weak and I wasn't feeling well. I kept having dreams about those two kids and their dead mother. Their mother burning in that fire while kids call her to help them. The little stock car remind me of Lightning. Since Doc told me Lightning was a racecar, but also known as stock car. Everyone was sleep except for Doc and Maria. I told they can rest, since all I want is to sleep. The medicine every time I get injury, make me want to sleep. Once I almost got addict by one drug and it almost cost me of my life. Since I was a kid, I only taking medicine and medicine. Medicine, ha. A nicer name than drug. At school, they teach you that drugs are bad, when they know medicine is also a drugs. I was wondering if the bad things that always happen to me will ever stop. Come on! I know one that have a rough like me, but she manage to find happiness. I counted how many times I try to be happy, but made things worse. Then mind again went to that day when Krystal try to kill me on my birthday. Well, yesterday. A friend that I help on her homework, on her grades, on sports, and also help her keep a healthy relationship with Brad. Now I'm her enemy. I didn't want her to become my enemy. She just need help. That's it. She knows she need help. Or she was pretending be the one I think she was? My head spin and that cause a big headache. I close my eyes for a minute and reopen them a again. I watch Maria dust the shelf and the furniture that was in the living room. She was humming one her old Spanish songs from Mexico. I didn't know the song, but I know it was a good song to Maria. My mind to the stories that my dad had told that once he almost drown to in a deep river. He went when the days the skies had cried and the water rose up to the bridge. He said he was just a young boy and he was barely learning to swim. He jump to the into the river swam as fast he could to the other side. By one inch. He said if he didn't made make it that day, the river will drag him underneath the bridge and drown. But he was taking the risk. Like I was in my job. Protect my people and my loved ones. Well, the ones that use to love me. I still have my friends. Like Kitty and Freddie. And Ralph, Lily, Angel, Iris, and Brad. Well, I rarely see Angel and Iris. Ralph told me that the café have become busier. _

_ Then my thoughts went to Johnny. Oh how I love that little boy. I remember once when Brad was trying to do this homework, Johnny will always grab his homework and try to rip it up. Just he can play with him. Johnny wasn't a big fuss, like parents will say that their babies make a mess or will cry a lot. That wasn't Johnny. Johnny was calm, quiet, and like to play a lot. I'll play with him, since I'm always the one done with my homework. I'll show him to walk, talk, and sometimes Brad will let me feed him. I think Johnny is the cutest babies I ever since. No offense, but ALL babies are cute. I let out a smile. I wonder how Rain will look like as a baby in a car form? I image with her pink pacifier. OOOOOHHhh, that be so cute. I wish Sally had a picture of Rain when she was a baby. I sigh. For the first time, I made myself smile. For the first time, I made myself happy. Like I should be. Then I remember, Sarge had found the Transporter and now the Cars can go home. Just need to capture Miles and Krystal and the mission is complete. Wow, five months had pass since the cars landed here and I felt they were part my life. They been so kind to me, they made laugh, and I learn new ways to bother Doc. heheh, Lightning and I are the only ones that get trouble with Doc. And also Sheriff. Who can't forget about him? I still make him mad by telling him I saw him kissing Maria. I wonder if Maria will be depress when Sheriff leaves. She's looks so happy when she's with him. Maybe I should let her go and let her live her happy life. She does deserve it. She was like a mother to me, but she deserve have someone to be with her. I can always hang out with my friends and I have Doc. Even though, I still don't trust Doc and he does. Phheess, like if I was going to let him get that close to me. I don't know why I didn't trust Doc, but it's me. I just don't know why I can't trust him. Maybe I wasn't ready for someone to trust me. I sigh. I was back being depress. I close my eyes and I felt something warm. I felt a soft a kiss on my lips that I can recognized. I place my hand and ruffle his black soft and smooth hair. Which I love so much. I felt his hand on my side. I didn't dare open my eyes, because I wanted to feel the moment I finally found that one thing that I need. The one that can fix my heart and keep his promise. The one that will always make me happy and tell I was his and he was mine forever. Who I was kidding? Why am I thinking about love? I don't deserve to be love. I'm ugly, weird looking, and a freak of nature. I try to push him away from my lips, but I wanted more. This is not me! I'm going crazy! Help me! But I feel safe. I feel happy and loved. I feel like I was wanted. I pull his collar so I can feel his muscles on my chest. I found out that I love guys with muscles. Is that normal for me? I had a bunch of questions that now I didn't care. Then I felt his lips depart from mine and I open my eyes. I smile. I actually smile. The one I was staring with happiness is..._

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

** I might post the next chapter tomorrow. Just review and guess who the one that was kissing Jesse and actually made up her day. I hope you like and thanks for reading. :D**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! I'm going to post the next chapter, but I'm not revealing who was the one that made Jesse's day. I haven't receive reviews yet, so I can't reveal it just yet. Okay, in this chapter, it been three weeks since they have recover the Transporter. And now all they need is to capture Krystal and Miles. It all depends on Jesse's friends. Can they do it? Or will fail and never get the Cars back home? Is Jesse going to recover from the incident or more injuries on her poor heart? Let see.**

**Pixar owns cars and I just own Jesse and other characters.**

* * *

Weeks had passed since that Sarge found the Transporter and gave to the agents to the very smart scientist, Max. Max was a British scientist that came to the United States to work with the most intelligent spies in the world. That including, Kitty Grace and Freddie. Kitty Grace help Max fix some parts of the Transporter, since it was sort of damage.

"Connect that green wire to the blue on the left." said Kitty to Max while he connect the wire to the blue wire. Kitty watch him carefully to see if Max wasn't making a mistake.

"Okay, put the purple wire to the red and that should work." she said and smile. Max stare at her with a smirk.

"I hope so or I don't want to call the fire department, because we cause an explosion." he said and Kitty giggle.

"I been a long time since Jesse and I have explode something. It too bad Jesse can't be stress out or go back to work for another two months. I don't understand why every villain to kill Jesse. I understand that she's very sneaky and have a way to trick people, but she's just doing her job." said Kitty with a sigh.

"The villain have a job too you know. If the world didn't have a bad person. then life will be boring. No one will be kill and we end up killing ourselves. Trying to make life more interesting. The villains have a rough life as well. They decide to make other people's lives horrible so they can feel their pain, when we have experience it once in our lives. They just don't know how to ask for help or just too afraid to be make fun of." said Max said put the Transporter back into one piece. Kitty was impress with the British scientist's words. No one have said nothing about villains having feeling.

"Max, do you know someone is a villain?" she ask.

"Yes I do, Agent Grace. My brother. He wanted to kill the people in a school. He wanted everyone to feel what he felt. He lost his son in a plane crash. He was only 12. So he went to his son's school and kill 17 students and 6 teachers. I never thought he will do something like that, but that was the only way to express how he felt of the loss a son. All he had to do was ask for help or talk to someone." answer Max with a sigh. "That same day, he kill himself. So he can be with his son."

Kitty look at the ground. Mostly everyone in the agency had a reason for entering. Freddie decide to become a spy, because his family are spies. Ralph wanted to protect his family from Travis. But since Travis have been captured, he helping Jesse complete the mission. Kitty didn't have a reason. She just study to become an officer up to higher authority. That is the spies. When Max was done with the Transporter, Kitty call the commander that transporter is complete. The a phase hit her when the commander gave an order.

"This Friday, send the living cars back home. Without Jesse knowing about it." Kitty gulp and answer him back.

"Yes sir. Is there a reason why Agent Lopez can't know about this?" she ask.

"Agent Lopez is a danger for the Cars. I need the Cars to stay away from her as possible." answer the commander and hang up. Kitty turn to Max and sigh.

"I know." said the scientist to the agent. It was going to hit Jesse hard.

Back home, Tia and Mia were running the town, since there's was no one to run it. They ask their few friends to help them run the town. Everything was running smoothly until a older stock car ask question to Mia.

"Where can I find Lightning McQueen and Jessica Lopez?" ask the stock car.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know where is Lightning McQueen. The whole town folk were missing since the last five months. But I think I know where you can locate Lightning McQueen." Mia remember that Flo gave her the phone number over the phone that belong to Jesse. She gave it to him.

"Thanks." he said and call it.

"Hello?" answer Jesse on the phone.

"Is this Lightning McQueen's number?" he ask.

"No, this is Jessica Lopez. How may I help you sir?" she said.

"Daughter?"

"What?!"

"It's me. Your real father."

Jesse: 0_0


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! So what you think about the last chapter? Some interesting stuff. So let's continue and I might post the four chapters tomorrow. This is a promise! So PM me if I don't post the chapters, because I might busy worrying about school and also I need to study for some of my classes. I'm sort of failing on (cough cough) one or two classes. It's tough when you are in high school. So yeah, so let the story begin.**

* * *

** Jesse Lopez jaw drop.**

"Sir, I think you are confusing me with other person." said Jesse to the car.

"No, I am not. Your full name is Jessica Alice Lopez. Your foster parents are Katy Lopez and Renee Lopez. Your sisters are Mari Lilia Lopez and Doreen Alexi Lopez. You are the smallest from the family and you are 20 years old." said the stock car. Jesse was turning pale. How can this person or car know her that well. Unless it's a stalker.

"Um, sir, I don't want to sound rude, but who are? I know I'm not adopted, because that's a lie." said Jesse.

"Accept the truth my daughter." said the stock car. "Why don't you ask your sisters where you came from and ask them for the truth. Not their lie. If you want to look for me someday, write a note and sent it to a guy named Kevin Lexi. He'll give you the information you want and deserve." said the stock car.

"What's your name, sir?" ask Jesse to him over the phone.

"Rodger McQueen." Then the stock car hang up. Jesse put her phone away and lay down on the couch.

"I can't be adopted. I can't be adopted. I'm the daughter of Katy and Renee Lopez." Jesse couldn't believe it. She couldn't be adopted. Is she? Her head started to spin and she decide to make a phone call. That one phone that might change her life forever.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis. I can you visit today?" ask Jesse to her older sister, Mari.

"Sure, anyway I have a present for you." said Mari.

"Mari, I don't want any presents. I don't want to remember what happen." said Jesse.

"Not even the person you want to see for a long time." said a familiar voice to Jesse. A deep voice Jesse recognized and made her want to cry.

"Dad." That one word.

Lightning and the gang were in the agency to talk with command.

"We just don't understand why we have to lie to Agent Lopez?" ask Lightning to the commander.

"In this agency, we also have to betray our own agents. They ain't that pretty, but it's our job to protect our people and also our agents." said the commander.

"Yeah, this secrecy you guys have isn't worth it. You guys are just hurting people." said Lightning. Rain tug on Lightning's pants, so he can stop rising his voice.

"I understand you are upset Mr. McQueen." said the commander. "You have a close connection to my agent." he said. Lightning continue to glare at the older officer.

"Yes, I do sir." said Lightning to him. "We have some similarities."

"You those similarities you two have, can cost her life." said the command.

"And what that suppose to mean?" ask Lightning rudely. The commander glance at Kitty that was standing next to him.

"Agent Grace, you want to explain to him why he can cost Jesse's life?" ask the commander to her. She sigh and walk away. It was too hurtful to explain to the Cars. Freddie sigh.

"Since Jesse's past remain a mystery." explain Freddie with another sigh. "You and your family can be danger with the villains Jesse had confronted from her past. So to keep you guys safe, you have to leave Jesse's home at midnight, tomorrow. Without her knowing. Don't leave a note, nothing. It will hurt her when she finds out, but later on she'll understand why you guys have to do it." he said.

"Isn't there another way?" ask Holley.

"No, I'm sorry." said Freddie. The Cars look at each other with worry eyes. Lying wasn't their thing and never will be.

"But mister, I never lie to a friend before." said Rain to the commander. The commander look at her.

"You don't have to say anything, little one." said the commander. The Cars went back feeling blue. The last hours spending the kid that help them to survive to a different world they don't belong. But felt home when someone took care of them and treat them as family. That one person they treat her as their daughter or a sister. When they enter, Jesse was in the kitchen talking to a unfamiliar man. He had black hair, but along with white hairs. Wearing black dress pants, red dress shirt, and dress shoes. He was hugging Jesse tightly and Jesse was smiling. Doc frown. Something from inside made him feel weird as if he was jealous. Mari look at the Cars.

"Who are you?" she ask. Jesse departed from the older man went to her sister.

"Sis, these are my friends. They are staying for a period of time." said Jesse to her. Mari stare at Lightning and glare at him.

"Now what? Is it Glaring Day, because I'm tired of it!" said Lightning angrily. Jesse back away little bit. She never saw Lightning getting mad at something.

"Well, I'm sorry who had a father that Jesse on the steps!" said Mari angrily. Then she cover her mouth. The truth was uncover. Jesse look at her sister and back away more.

"Then it's true." said Jesse to her.

"What's true?" ask Sally.

"I'm adopted." said Jesse turning pale. The older man place his hands on her shoulders.

"Jesse, I think it's time you know the truth. The hurtful truth. Jesse stare at him.

"I can't be, dad. I can't be." said Jesse. She wanted to cry so bad, she didn't allow it.

"I'm sorry, but you are adopted." said her father with a sad look.

Maria was at the store, buying materials to make Jesse's herb medicine. Maria notice how much pain Jesse have been. So she was going to make Jesse a medicine to take that away. While she walk down the aisle, she saw Iris crying. She went towards her.

"Iris, what's wrong?" ask Maria with concern.

"I did something wrong." said Iris crying.

"What you did?" ask Maria now getting worry.

"I cheated on my husband." said Iris and look away from Maria's brown eyes. Maria was in shock. She didn't have any words.

"Why?" ask Maria. Iris didn't answer her and ran away from her.

"IRIS!" call Maria, Iris disappear into the crowd.

* * *

"Have the plan set, Rodger?" ask Miles to the Stocker car that was now in the human world.

"Yes, after her foster parents tell her the truth, I'll go to her home and tell her I'm her real father. Even though I am not. I can believe she fell for that." said Rodger with a cold laugh.

"So Lightning McQueen is your real son?" ask Krystal to him. Rodger shook his head no.

"They belong to the Fabulous Hudson Hornet." he said with disgust.

"I can't believe the girl turn out to be like him. Her real hair color is blue. Not red. It only change when she's very broken with depression." he explain to them.

"Then how we can keep it permanent?" ask Miles.

"Don't worry, they are going to do that for us, without knowing what they had done." The villains laugh and pure evil smiles. Their plan was going to destroy both Lightning and Jesse physically, but the mostly mentally.

* * *

**Please review and see you next time! :) Sorry for the Cliffhanger! Wait until for tomorrow.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Pixar Owns Ca**rs and I just own the character**s you **don't recognized.

* * *

Jesse sat on the couch next to her father, while the rest listen.

"One winter day, when you arrived." Her father began the story. "Your mother and I were joying our dinner until we heard Doreen and Mari yelling with anger to a man with dark hair.

**Mari's P.O.V:**

_ I barely turn seven that day and Doreen and I were playing in the living room. We were playing Candy Land and I was winning. Doreen was about to give up, until we heard a knock on the door. I got up and answer the door. When I open that door, there was no one there. I look both ways until I saw a man with dark red hair was running in the windy and cold day. Doreen stand next to me and notice a small basket on our step. I started to run and chase down the man. I was calling him to come back, because he left something at our door steps. _

_"COME BACK! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE STUFF AT MY HOME! WAIT UP! I'M TALKING TO YOU OLD MAN!" I yell at him. But he continue to run. Like he was in a hurry for something. Like if he was going to be late for something or get in trouble. But I continue to chase._

**Doreen's P.O.V:**

_While my older sister ran after the stranger that left the basket, in that basket, something was moving underneath the red blanket. I lift the blanket and I was in shock. That man left a baby. The cutest baby I ever saw. She had blue eyes with red hair. She was wearing a baby pajamas. She was so small and I was afraid to touch her, because I was afraid to hurt her. She was so fragile. Why would that man leave his baby? And where's her mother? She was too young to leave her mother's side. I was shivering with cold since it was winter. I pick up the basket and took it inside. I wrap her with her blanket, since she was shivering. I pet her soft baby cheeks. She stare at me with fear. She was about to cry. I hope Mari come back in a flash before...It was too late._

_"Where's Mari?" ask my father worry. "I heard her yelling at a man." I gulp. Then my mother came beside him._

_"Doreen, what's in the basket?" she ask me._

_"Um, well you are not going to believe what's in there." I said to her. Then my famous sister, Lauren came. She sat next to the basket and she saw the baby with shock._

_"Doreen, why is there a baby in this basket?" ask taking the baby out. That when it started to cry. Lauren calm the down the baby by rocking her in her arms._

_"Well, this man knock on our door and..." I pause. Mari came back freezing and tired from chasing the man. _

_"Um, since when my mom had another baby?" she ask._

_"Mom didn't have a baby, Mari. The baby was in the basket." said Doreen. "You know you are not allow to chase strangers." she said._

_"Well, I'm not letting anyone leaving trash on our steps of our home." said Mari._

_"Even a baby?" ask Doreen. Mari went closer to her sister and stare at the baby._

_"I can't believe that man left his baby out of the cold." said Mari._

_"Mari, get dress to warm clothes." said my mother to my sister. Mari nod with agreement, since she was cold. She went to her room and change. I look through the basket, to see if the man left a note. And he did._

_It read: _

_ Dear the family that is currently living there,_

_ I'm sorry to leave my child on your door steps, but I didn't have a choice. To tell you the truth, I don't want her. I'm going to be the worst father if she's stay with me and I want her to have a bright future. Her name is Jessica Alice. She have a brother and he's going to live with me. I'm planning to send him with his uncle. When Alice grows older, don't tell her what I have done to her. I want her to be happy. I don't want her to know I didn't want her, because I didn't love her and her brother. No, I have to run away from the people that want to take them from me. I'm not her real father, so don't dare to find me. Her father's name starts with Hudson. That it I know about him. I found her brother that same I did to her now. Just tell her I love her with all I have and maybe tell her, her father is looking for her. Her documents are in the basket , but don't be shock when you see there's no name on her birth certificate. Her mother didn't have time to put her, because she died in the fire. Please, love her as her own and don't tell her the truth. _

_ From not her real father, but wish I was._

_I felt sad, but confuse at the same time. If he wasn't the father, who was? Who's Hudson? Questions fill my head and I stare at the baby. She was crying. She was scare._

_"Let's adopt her." said my mother to us._

_"I don't know, honey." said my father to my mother. "We can't afford another mouth." he said. My mother stare at him._

_"We can save money and use on her only. I don't want to send her to an orphanage. You don't know how they treat the children and it can be dangerous for her." she said to him. My father sigh and accepted. We were keeping her. Mari started to do research on Alice's father, but there's was nothing. It continue that way until Lauren passed away with her boyfriend._

**_End of P.O.V_**

Jesse stare at her sister and her father with watery eyes.

"He left me." said Jesse. She felt was going to cry front of them.

"Yeah, for some people that wanted to take away you and this Lightning McQueen." said Mari.

"That's a lie." said Lightning to her. Maria stare at him.

"Then why your father leave Jesse?" ask Mari.

"Look, I don't remember very much of my little sister or my father, because maybe I ran away!" said Lightning. Jesse watch as the pressure grew in her chest.

"So you are not sure, what happen to your sister?" ask Mari to him.

"No! If I knew then I'll have her here right now, but I don't! What make you think I'm her brother?" ask Lightning to her.

"You are the person with that kind of hair color is natural." said Mari. Her father stare at the Cars.

"Oh, there's is people with this type of hair!" said Lightning.

"That because it's dye and not natural!" said Mari "And stop yelling at me before I slap you cross the face!" she threated.

"I dare you!" said Lightning. Doc went between them.

"That's enough." he said. "Rookie, why don't you go rest? We have a rough day and I think this isn't the right time to talk about this topic." Lightning nodded. Mari sit down and notice Jesse was pale.

"Jesse are you alright?" she ask. Jesse look away. She wrap her arms on her stomach. Her father notice blood was spilling.

"Mari, lay her down! She's bleeding." They both got and Mari help her sister lay down on the couch. Mater gave Mari new gazes to put on Jesse's wound.

"When you got this?" ask her father placing the new gazes on her wound. Jesse didn't answer him.

"This look like a bullet wound." said Mari applying the rubbing alcohol to clean the blood. Jesse wince.

"Fine don't talk to us. That's the only you communicate with us." said Mari annoy. Jesse turn her head, so they wouldn't see her red eyes. she really wanted to cry. Later Mari's husband and her son came.

"Hey, senor." said Mari's husband with a smile and giving a handshake to Renee.

"Hey, long time no see." Said Renee with a small smile. Mari's husband notice Jesse was laying on the couch.

"What's wrong with your daughter?" He ask.

"She's just not feeling well." answer the father with a sigh.

"Oh." He knew something bad just happen. Matt ran to his mother and hug her.

"Mommy, are we going home yet?" he ask. Mari giggle.

"No, not yet." she said with a smile. Matt pout.

Lightning was pacing back and forth thinking. It was the last day to see Jesse. And now a new problem have arrived. Is Jesse is his long lost sister he been looking for years? Lightning couldn't think straight. The commander have told they couldn't leave a note for Jesse, but Lightning was going break the rules. He was going to write a letter to Jesse. No matter what happens, Jesse doesn't deserve to be betray this a way. Lightning sat on a desk and set up his materials. He started to write his letter. Matt look at the Lightning with him knowing.

'What is he doing?' He thought to himself. 'I can't believe there's another weirdo like my aunt.' Matt went to Rain's room and look through her stuff.

"Hey! Never heard of manners!" said Rain to Matt.

"Who are you?" ask Matt glaring at her.

"I'm Rain Cloe McQueen. I want you out of my room." she said to him.

"Oh, well no. I want to stay here. Anyway, why are you and your family staying in my weirdo aunt's home?" ask Matt.

"Your aunt isn't weird. And how mean you are to call her that!" said Rain to him. Matt shrug.

"She doesn't care and I don't care about her." said Matt. Rain was in more shock than she was.

"Anyway, I don't like her. She's too smart and ugly. I want to her to be gone." he said.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM, BEFORE I GET JESSE AND FORCE YOU TO GET OUT!" Matt shrug once more and left. Rain lay on her bed and started to cry. She didn't want leave Jesse. But she had no choice and it was going to be torture for her and Jesse.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 27: The Pain

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 27: The Pain. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks. (:**

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own the story and the characters you don't recognized.**

** That night,** the cars had to leave Jesse. Lightning went to her room, where she was sleeping. They couldn't spend the last hours together, because Jesse wanted to be alone. But now it was going to hurt her more when she find out they had to back home. Lightning put the envelope underneath Jesse's pillow gently and sigh.

"Please don't be mad at us." whisper Lightning to her. "We didn't have a choice and we care about you very much. We don't want to be threat to your life or your friends. Try to be happy." he said and left the room. The Cars went outside and saw Kitty and Freddie waiting for them. Lightning stay behind the group. He look back to the house.

"Take care of her, Doc. I know some day she'll trust you." he said and enter the van. Freddie drove to a tall and glassy building. It belong to the scientists that work with agents in S.O.S agency.

"Here we are." said Freddie. "Good Luck." he said with a sigh. Kitty and the Cars went out of the van and enter the building. Inside the building, there was offices and printers rooms. Computers that were turn off and a lab. Kitty open the lab and there was the scientist.

"Hey Max." said Kitty gloomily. Max pat her on the back and he turn on the Transporter. A big hole appear, leading to Cars World.

"You guys can go in when you are ready." said the scientist. Finn look at Kitty.

"Thanks for your help Agent Grace and tell Jesse and her friends we are glad they had help us and protect us." said Finn to her. Kitty nodded to him.

"Alright, I'll tell her when she figure it out. I think it be tomorrow." she said. Kitty say goodbye to the Cars. First to enter was Lizzie. Then Sarge and Fillmore. Next was Flo, Ramore, Guido, and Luigi. Red and Rain. Then Holley, Mater, and Finn. Lastly, Lightning, Sally, and the twins enter. Max shut down the Transporter and put it away in a safe and lock it.

"Now, we aren't allow to use the Transporter until we find those jerks and then we have to destroy the Transporter." said the scientist with a sigh. Kitty look at the ground. It was going to hurt Jesse like when she lost her mother on her birthday.

Finally, the sun rose and the betrayal began.

Jesse got up early and got dressed. When she was done, she went down stairs to see if the Cars were awake. She went to the kitchen, but there no was there. She check in the living room and nothing.

"That's weird. Usually they are in the living room or in the kitchen. Maybe they are at the porch." said Jesse to herself went to the porch. When she got there, the sun was barely rising and there was nobody there. She let rays of the sun warm up her body.

"Where are they?" she ask. She went back in and check the rooms. Each room was empty. Their beds were made and clean. Jesse saw Maria trying to hide from her.

"Maria, where are the Cars?" ask Jesse. Maria look at the ground.

"I don't know my child. Maybe they just went out for something. You know how they like to adventure around this city." said Maria. Jesse stare at her. She decide to look for Doc. Doc was in his room, doing his usual business, until Jesse knock on his door.

"Come in, kid." he said. Jesse came in and sit on Doc's bed.

"Doc, have you see your friends?" ask Jesse to him. "I couldn't find them and I'm worry." she said. Doc sigh.

"Why don't you make your bed and maybe you'll find them." said Doc. Jesse stare at him with confusion. Jesse went to her room and did her bed. When she was done, she found envelope on the floor. It said from Lightning McQueen. She sat down on her desk and open it.

_Dear Jesse,_

_Thanks for everything you have done for us. I know this note is going to hurt you, but it hurts me more to write to you. Your commander told us that we had to go home, because you are threat to our lives. But also to yours. I don't know what your boss is hiding from you, but whatever you do, don't tell your boss I wrote this. He said I shouldn't leave a note why we had to leave without you knowing. I don't want you lose your job. We care about you and we love you. I especially treated you as a little sister and you'll always be my little sister. I trust you all I have and you are the only person I can the truth. If you never help me and my friends, then I think we'll never get out of this Human World. It was too bad you got hurt in your own birthday party and me and my friends left you a present. Maybe some day you can visit us if they let you. My daughter is going to miss you and I as well. You are hard to forget and always stay in our hearts. Well engines since we are Cars, haha. Yeah, I'm sort of horrible with jokes, but thanks for everything, Jesse. I hope some day we can return the favor you._

_-Lightning McQueen-_

Jesse place the note beside her bed and cover her face. She have lost the most happiest thing in her life. She let her tears roll down her face. She wipe them away and went to the room that use to belong to Rain. She notice that Rain have left her teddy that she brought her. Jesse pick up the teddy bear and stare at it. She remember Rain and her were playing with the twins. They will always make the twins be the monster and will try to take Rain's teddy bear away from her. Jesse the laughter from the kids and their smiles. How they made her smile for the first time of her life. The time she could finally be happy. Jesse sat the small bed and hug the small teddy bear.

"Why me? Why can I have things to be happy? Why everything have to be taken away from me!? WHY?!" Jesse punch the wall. She made her knuckles bleed. It was hurting to much. It was just the beginning.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please review and see you next time! Next chapter posted tomorrow! Promise!**


	29. Chapter 28: Death?

**Hey everyone! Here's the next the chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it,**

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own Jesse and other characters.**

* * *

At the agency, Brad and his friends went to the commander's office for a meeting.

"Today, is the day we have to capture Krystal and that other Car Miles and some of his lemons." said the commander to the agents. Today Agent Grace have located them near a mine at the Spring Mountain. They will have weapons and they are not going to surrender any second." he said sternly. Brad stare at the commander. Usually, the commander will be calm in these kind of situations. But since Jesse was out of the work and the two jerks were out there in the shadows, this mission was becoming impossible.

"Johnston and Ralph will be guarding Jesse while, Angel and Freddie go and get those jerks out of the Spring Mountain. If they call for back up, Kitty and other field agents will be there. Understood?" said the commander with a serious look. The agents nodded.

"Good, Brad and Ralph don't tell anything to Agent Lopez. I don't want her getting a nervous breakdown or something worse. Got it?" he said. Ralph and Brad nodded.

"Alright, Lily and Iris..." The commander notice that Iris wasn't in the office. He look at Angel.

"Ramirez, where is your wife?" he ask. Angel shrug.

"I don't know, sir. I thought she went to work early, since I didn't seen her this morning. But I didn't see her neither. I try calling, but nothing sir." explain Angel. The commander sigh with frustration.

"Alright, Lily, you are in charge on leading the Angel and Freddie over the walkie-talkies. If there's some issues, report to me as possible. I'll send another agent to help, if Iris doesn't appear." Lily nodded and head out. Brad and Ralph went to Jesse's home. Doc let them in and saw the saddest view. Jesse was wearing all black and she wasn't talking to anyone.

"How long she been like this?" ask Brad worried.

"Since the morning." said Doc with a sigh.

"What happened?" ask Ralph. Doc gave heavy sigh.

"She barely found out this morning, my friends had to leave and went back home." Ralph and Brad look at the ground.

"I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to Mater and Holley." said Ralph feeling sad.

"Johnny is really going to be upset when he finds out." said Brad. Brad remember how Jesse play with Rain, Johnny, Star, and the twins. She was always smiling. Those kids were always made Jesse laugh and smile. For the first time, Jesse smile that big before. He'll always saw Lightning and her talking about racing or pranking at each other. Like Jesse's world was happy again instead sadness. Brad went to her knee beside her.

"Jess, look at me." said Brad to her. Jesse turn to him. Brad saw her watery eyes. It hurt him to see her sad. It was the first time he ever saw her crying. Brad move Jesse's red hair away from her face. Jesse was trying to hold back her tears, but it kept coming out. Brad wipe her tears away from her face.

"I know it hurts, Jess." said Brad to her. "But you got to move on."

"How!?" said Jesse. "How when everything around me is destroying from the inside!? The things I used to be happy with is gone forever! When the betrayal of my own job is taking everything from me!? How can I move on when everyone is pulling me back!? Tell me Johnston! How?" yell Jesse at him sitting up. Brad stay silent and look at the ground. Jesse glare at him and sigh.

"That's what I thought. Don't say anything if you don't have an answer. Because now I feel worst than before." Jesse got up and went to her room. Brad got up and sigh. Ralph pat him on the back.

"Hey, just let her cool down. Maybe she'll get over it." said Ralph. Brad shook his head.

"No she won't. She so attached to things that sometimes it takes long to recover." said Brad. "Even though it's sort of stupid." he said. Ralph look at him confuse.

'Maybe he just saying that because he just frustrated with Jesse's behavior.' thought Ralph.

"What you mean stupid?" ask Doc. Ralph almost forgot Doc was there.

""How Jesse is so attach to things that someday they have to go. She just like to suffer too much. She can't even defend herself. Only when she's in the agency! Explains why everyone use her and beat her ass every time she's weak. That what I hate about her! She can't do anything for herself. She's so dumb and weak!" Brad sat down and cover his face. he just broke down. Ralph and Doc look at Brad in shock. They never heard Brad talk like that about Jesse.

Jesse heard every single word Brad just said. She was hiding upstairs looking down to the railing. She couldn't believe that person she trusted and let him kiss her, said those cruel words about her behind her back. Jesse close her eyes letting her tears rolled down her face. She sat against the way and cry. She felt pain in her heart that was killing her. She can felt the last piece of her heart break into dust. Now it was just a hole. Jesse hug herself tightly.

_"Kill yourself." said the voice in her head. "No one wants you. Your friends that treated you as family are gone forever. The one you thought he was in love with you, now doesn't love you. The family you use to call, now are your foster family. You got nothing, Jesse. You're just useless person in this world. Make yourself disappear. No one want you! You are stupid! That what your love call you."_

Jesse groan with pain. Jesse saw a knife on top of a table. She grab it and put it in her pocket.

In Radiator Springs, Flo and Sally thank Tia and Mia for keeping an eye on the town.

"Thanks girls." said Flo forcing a smile.

"Your welcome." said Tia with a smile. Mia notice the town folk weren't very happy.

"Is everything okay, Flo?" ask Mia. Flo shook her hood no.

"What happen?" ask Mia.

"It something personal." said Lightning coming out of nowhere. Mia and Tia back a little, from Lightning. He look upset for something.

"Lightning, don't scare my girls.: said Flo. Lightning just sigh and left. He took a drive to Wheel Well, where he can calm down.

**Lightning P.O.V:**

_ When I got to Wheel Well and park the same I and Sally usually have our dates, I took a big breath in and let it out. I can image how now Jesse is feeling. Depress and betray. Like her friend that just try to kill her for some stupid reason. I think it's stupid, but I never ask Kitty what she felt when she found out Krystal was mess up garl. But there was a question that got answered when I ask, why Jesse was so secretive and it was hard for to trust someone like Doc? Doc wasn't stubborn. Maybe a little, but doesn't mean to not trust your friends or family. I bet her foster family never knew she was bullied at school or in her job. I don't understand. She can't keep her feeling bumbled up inside. It can hurt and kill her. I shook my thoughts out of my head. I want to be near Jesse to protect her. Like a Brother. A brother, she told me she never had and wish she had one. Like how I want to find my little sister and spend time with. We had some things in common. I remember the letter, Jesse's father mention. About the guy that wrote the letter wasn't her father. It was another guy that start with Hudson. I kept thinking about Hudson Hornet. But there might 1000 of people that their first names are Hudson. It will be impossible to find Jesse's real father. All the suffering she had to go through. Getting shot by her ex-friend and finding out she was adoptive. Then something hit me. Why Mari told me I was Jesse's brother. I know we look a like, but doesn't mean I'm her brother. I close my eyes for a sec to calm down my nerves. I had too many things to worry about. I knew I had to forget about Jesse for good, because maybe I'll never see her again. The a familiar voice hit me like if I was stab._

_"Hello Lightning." _

_It was my father._

**_END OF P.O.V_**

****Doc was floating around the living room, thinking about the conversation about Jesse being adopted. Thinking about it, made it confusing for the old timer. How can Jesse have two foster families, except one left her. It was getting confusing. If he didn't wanted her, why he adopt her in the first place? And why leave her in a young age. She was only a week old and she needed her mother. But he said in his letter that she passed away from fire. Like his wife, Alice. Before Doc had been in a wreck, he had everything he ever wanted. He had a loving wife, and loving son that was three half years old. His first name was Lightning. Lightning Alex Hudson. And his wife claim she was having another one. They were planning to her Claire Gloria Hudson. When the baby was due, it before three weeks from the race. Hudson had to attend a meeting when his wife called that she went to the hospital. Hudson went out of the meeting and headed to the hospital. But some car had to stop him. It was rival, Greg McQueen. The cheater that love boss cars around and crash cars for fun. Hudson didn't want to deal with his rival when his wife need him to be by her side. When he finally went out of the track, he was too late. The hospital was burn down and there was no survivors. Including his son, his wife, and the baby he never had the chance to meet.

Doc kept thinking until Jesse came to the living room and sat on the couch with a textbook. She was studying.

"Kid, I told you to rest. You are going to be stress out and have a big headache." said Doc. Jesse ignore him and open the textbook. Jesse didn't care no more. Her heart was destroy and there was no one to repair it. Neither the person she thought she love.

Brad.

_When I saw him, I like him._

_When I met him, I still like him._

_But when we were alone, I love him._

_Inside and out with his smile._

_When he touch my hand, I blush._

_"When he talk to me, he made me happy._

_But I saw his dark side._

_He stab me with words I thought he'll never say about me._

_Words that broke more my broken heart._

_I thought he was going to repair with his love and his kiss._

_But I was wrong. He turn out like those demons that had torture me for years._

_He took my trust I had to him._

_My Love that never existed._

_He turn me to a girl that world that doesn't want anymore._

_The girl that doesn't have heart anymore, except for a hole._

_Hole that's dark and empty._

_With sadness, betrayal, and angry. _

_I hate him! I hate everybody that hurt me!_

_The ones that never told me you are sorry. Or even care I was okay._

_You just wanted to wreck me. _

_And you did and to make your wish came true._

_I'm going to make myself disappear forever. So you can see me in my lifeless body laying on the floor. Not hearing you laughing at me or calling me useless, emo, or loser. I just want you to accept who I am. But I see there's no space for me. I decided to leave this cruel world forever. Thanks for nothing the mother I never met. Don't dare feel sorry for me if you are or not alive. I don't know what I had to suffer through. With abuse, bullies, the hits, the punches, the kicking, the name calling, treating me if I was nothing. I am nothing._

** I heard her thoughts. Lightning thought. **

**"I see you can read her thoughts." said Lightning's father. Lightning glare at him.**

**"How you know I can hear..."**

**"Jessica communicated with you in thought when she is sad. She been doing that ever since she was a week old." Greg. Lightning stare at him.**

**"Yes, Jesse Alice Lopez is actually Jessica Alice is your sister, Lightning." he said. "I was the one that took her to the human world with Professor Z. I was the one that beaten you up so you wouldn't remember anything about her except for her cries." Lightning roar his engine with anger.**

**"How could you do that to me and her!? Are you such a jerk that..." Suddenly, something went very wrong. The next think you know my readers, Lightning was rolling down the cliff. Yes, his own father ram him off the cliff and drove off as he could.**

Jesse felt a sharp pain on her chest. She couldn't breathe.

"DOC! HELP!" Doc went towards her.

"Calm down kid." said Doc to her. Maria called 911.

"Lightning! Noooo, you can't be dead!" said Jesse. Doc saw how wide her eyes were. She was in shock mode.

"Jesse, calm down." said Doc to her again.

"Lightning! Wake up!" Jesse was calling Lightning's name.

"Jesse snap out of it!" said Doc. He thought Jesse was dreaming or having illusion, but she wasn't. She can feel the pain Lightning was feeling. She see how his body was dented and cover with dents. Torn metal and scatter pieces of car parts on the rocks.

"LIGHTNING!"

* * *

**Reviews? Next chapter this Friday! Pm me if you have any suggested or questions. I'll answer your questions! **


	30. Chapter 29: The Torture

**Chapter 29: The Torture, Lightning's Past, and Jesse's. **

**Warning: Might not post the next four or three chapters over the weekend! The Cause? Too Much homework! Sorry, but Pm me if you have questions on this chapter or to tell me update! Thanks for understanding and enjoy. Please read and review this chapter. Thank you. Might not answer the messages on time because I'm having problems with my email. **

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own Jesse.**

* * *

The pain was killing. Like knifes were cutting every part of his metal body. Fluid was spilling under his undercarriage. He couldn't move his axles nor his body.

"SOMEONE!" he call with despair. "HELP ME!" Lightning try to shift his body, but the pain kept stabbing him.

"Please." his voice started to faded. "I need help..." Everything went pitch black. At the Café, Finn and Holley were talking to an older racecar. They didn't know they were talking to Lightning's abusive father. Greg smile and keep his cool. When he finally was free from the hillbillies, he drove back to Wheel Well and call out Hugo to tow Lighting up to cliff. Lightning was groaning with pain. Cuts, oil, dents, and other type of car related injuries was on the father that had three kids.

"I think he's still alive stir." said Hugo staring at the almost destroy racecar. Greg smile coldly. "I know." he said.

"I just wanted him to learn his lesson." said Greg. The two cars left leaving Lightning behind. Not even calling for help for the poor car.

Rain was driving was towards Wheel Well, when he saw Greg and a dark blue tow truck. Rain remember her father telling her about her grandfather. The one that was in her father's side. He was older racecar and have a evil smile. Rain shiver. Thinking of that made her scare when she saw him. She also remember what Lightning's father had done to him. He'll hit him, ram him, cut him, and try to kill him. The good thing was, his Lightning's uncle, took him in and made sure Greg never got near to Lightning. Rain confront to the older racecar.

"Yes little girl?" ask Greg almost glaring at her.

"What you did to my dad?" ask Rain angrily. Greg and Hugo look at each other and grin.

"What are you talking about child?" ask Hugo.

"You know what I'm talking about. You guys are the last cars that saw from up there and I think you did something to him. I heard Tia saying that you were wanted to talk Lightning." said Rain remembering Mia's conversation with Flo. Hugo smile at the Rain.

"Then why don't you look for him. He might be dead." said Hugo with a cold laugh. Greg chuckle. Rain drove up to Wheel Well, not even warning Sheriff there were villains in the town. She drove and drove until she saw her father in pieces. She barely recognize him.

"DADDY!" she went to beside him. he just groan. Rain went in to Wheel Well's office and call for help. Lightning was transported to the nearby hospital that was four miles from the town.

At the human hospital, "Jessica Lopez had a nervous breakdown." said the doctor to Maria and Jesse's two sister. Doc hang around and not believing what he was hearing.

"The cause is the stress she been having since she was in coma." the doctor continue. "If she continue to be under a lot of stress, she end up to suicide. The best recommendation I can give her is to put her counseling." He said.

"Those things don't work on her." said Doreen to the doctor. "She had a lot of counselors and none help."

"Does she have a close she can talk to?" ask the doctor. Doreen shook her head no. Mari sigh. Neither Jesse trusted her or Doreen. Neither Maria or Doc. It was getting harder to help Jesse and she was about to give up.

"You can see her, but she's sleeping. When she's wakes up, don't say anything that happen." said the doctor and left. They enter her room. She was sleeping, but sweating. She was having a nightmare.

_"Lightning, wake up!" Jesse at him, but he didn't open his eyes. Jesse shook him and try to wake up. But nothing work. _

_"Please! Wake up! You got a family that depend on you!" Jesse said to him. Then his body was fading. _

_"Lightning!"_

_"Nooooooooooooooo! Lightning don't go!" Jesse look for him._

_"He's dead, Jesse. He's gone!" said a voice._

_"No, he can't! He have a family to take care of! Don't take him!" Jesse yell up to the air._

_"I'm sorry, but it's your fault! You kill him with your father!" said the voice._

_"That's not true! Lightning!"_

_"Die Jesse! Die!"_

**_Jesse woke up_ crying.**

Jesse hug her sister tightly. Mari rub her back.

"Calm down. It was just a nightmare. Calm down, Jesse." said Mari to her calmly. Jesse continue to cry until she tried herself to sleep.

"You didn't tell anything to our father, right?" ask Doreen to her. Mari shook her head no.

"You want him die by a heart attack. I can't tell him, Jesse is still having problems with her stress. You know how overprotective he is. He can send grandpa to take care of her." said Mari. Maria shiver. She hated that man with all her might. She had once seen Jesse get beaten by the grandfather and Jesse will say nothing. She didn't want to deal with court or with the truth she been hiding for all her life.

Doc was pacing. He felt someone else was watching over Jesse, but who? One night he heard a familiar voice talking to Jesse's dreams. His wife's voice, but he thought he's just going crazy. His wife was dead and he'll never see her again.

The doctors put machines on Lightning's body. A machine to help him breathe, and a bunch of machines to monitor his process. Rain and Sally were by his sides, waiting for him to wake up.

"Hold on Lightning." whisper Sally to Lightning. She close her eyes with deep sigh. Back home and someone had to get hurt I few hours. Finn and Mater search around the town. There was no strange car. This was going to be tough. Without the trace of the killer, someone might end up dead or hurt.

"Finn, do you think McQueen is going to okay?" ask Mater worry for his best friend.

"I know so." said Finn. "Mater, he's a strong car and I know he is going okay." said Finn. Mater smiled a little bit and they continue to search. Out of the distance, Krystal, Miles, and Greg were watching them. Krystal was pointing a gun at Mater.

"Who should I shot first?" she whisper to the villains.

"Shoot the stupid Tow Truck." said Miles. He smile. "Then you can kill Finn McMissle." Krystal smile. She crept slowly behind to clueless cars with a devious smile. She was going to kill them. She was going to enjoy it. Finn was looking around until Mater told him to stop.

"Did you feel that?" ask Mater looking around.

"Feel what, Mater?" ask Finn checking his surrounding.

"Don't you feel that we're being follow and watch?" ask Mater becoming more seriously than usual. Usual Mater wouldn't act like this, but since Lightning was hurt and the town was still in danger. It was getting into the Tow Truck sense. Then...

Pop! Pop! Pop! Three shots were fired. Silence...*evil laugh* the villains had strike again. She left leaving the groans and the pain behind. Not caring if they don't survive over the starless night. Is the Cars are doom? Is Krystal going to win over this revenge? Is Greg going to get Jesse to be on his side? Is this violence ever going to end!? Find out on the next chapter! Because this story almost going to end soon!

* * *

**So what you think? Review and wait for the next chapter. Sorry for the late post. I try do it last night, but I had a lot of homework and I was tried. So yeah, don't get mad at me! I'm trying my best to update my stories as fast I can! Thanks for reading! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

** Here's the next chapter! Warning: Might be blood**,** curse words, and violence! You been warn! So enjoy and review!**

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own Jesse and the plot of this story.**

* * *

_ As we left off, Lightning was in the hospital in critical condition. Finn and Mater were looking for the murder, but they got shot by unexpected guest. Few chapters back, Iris claim that she cheated on her husband and Angel doesn't know about it. The villains are hiding in Spring Mountain and Freddie and Angel are going to uncover them. Lily is in charge of the plan over in the agency. Brad had broken Jesse's heart without knowing it. These are important, so I recommend to you readers, because in this chapter, these clues will help you why Lightning and Jesse got separated when they were kids and what happen to Doc's wife. _

_ On the dirt road, Freddie was driving while Angel was looking out of the passenger's window. He was thinking of his wife. He had notice that his wife was acting lately. She haven't been home and she wasn't talking to him anymore. That wasn't normal for him. She usual talk to him about her day and how the customers are sometimes annoying for her. But since Jesse haven't been at the agency, events had change. Brad wasn't himself and that might cause him to lose Jesse for good. If Brad doesn't go back to himself, Jesse isn't going to fall in love with him. Angel sigh. These events are changing the relationships he have with his friends and his family it wasn't a good sign._

_"We are here, Agent Ramirez." said Freddie with a serious look. It was time for the battle. They pull out their gadgets and enter the cave. They search through the cave and it was dark as if they were in the mouth of a whale._

_"Agents, are you in the cave? Over." said Lily over the radio. _

_"Yes, agent Nick. Over." said Freddie._

_"There is a bomb in the cave. I repeat, there's a bomb in the cave. Be careful. One false move will active it." said Lily._

_"Alright. Over." said Angel and continue through the cave. Freddie watch his every move. It was getting more tough deeper in the cave. Angel had trip over a rock and cut his cheek, but he was alright. Freddie's nerves were causing him to twitch. He was nervous. They walk quietly when they heard Krystal curse at a Miles._

_"What the F***, Miles!" said Krystal. "You think I want to be your girlfriend!? In your dreams and I'll kill you if you ask me again!" Krystal was getting more violent than before. That mean Krystal was losing her mind._

_"Fine, I see you want your ex, but he's falling in with your best friend." said Miles. That when Krystal slap him across the face, causing him to bleed from his corner of his mouth. _

_"I don't want my ex, you bastard!" said Krystal to him. "I want him dead!" said Krystal glaring at him with anger._

_"Someone is jealous." said Miles. Krystal the point at him, but then Greg stop her._

_"If you kill him, you'll be adding more time in jail and I know you don't want that." said Greg. Krystal put her gun down._

_"Now, can we just relax until Jesse gets out of the hospital, so I can turn her to her natural color?" said Greg taking a sit._

_"How damage did you give to Jesse and Lightning McQueen?" ask Krystal._

_"A lot and I don't regret it." said Greg._

_"Why you wanted the Hornet kids?" ask Miles. _

_"I have my reasons." said Greg now getting know._

_"Give us some background about yourself." said Krystal. "Everyone have a reason why we want Lightning and Jesse dead." she said._

_"I don't want Jesse dead. She's too special." said Greg. "the one I want dead is Lightning. He useless like his father. Nothing, but fill with goodness inside them. yuck! Jesse is the mix of both. Jesse look just like her mother. Beauty, intelligence, and fill with violence. I don't understand why the androids want to hurt Jesse, when she can actually kill them. She have the strength, that no human/car have." said Greg. Miles look at him._

_"You fell in with her mother, but she was in love with this Hornet." he said. Greg nodded._

_"The Hornet had everything, because he knew what racing was really about. But I didn't want him to have everything. I fell in love with her first, but when he came along, Alice had a crush on him. She gotten married with him and had their first kid. He was look like his mother, but act like his father. The Hornet will miss some races so he can spend time with him. A perfect family, but I decide to destroy it for revenge. When their second child was born._

**_Greg's P.O.V:_**

**_ Alice was a beautiful Hudson Hornet, with a dark red paint that match her beautiful green eyes. She was seven months pregnant and Hudson had to go to a meeting with the sponsors. Little Lightning stay with his mother and he was excited. He couldn't wait for his little sister to be born._**

**_"Mommy, when my sissy is born, can I teach her race like my daddy?" ask little Lightning with his childish smile. His mother giggle._**

**_"Yes dear and maybe she can teach to play with dolls." Lightning stick out his tongue. Alice laugh._**

**_"I'm kidding, Lighty." she said to him. He nudge his mother's side. _**

**_"I love you mommy." said Lightning and yawn." Alice smiled._**

**_"I love you too, my little Lighty. Let's go inside. You need your nap." The two cars went inside. I decide to follow them, but she saw me._**

**_"Greg, what are you doing here? Are you suppose to be in the meeting with other racecars?" she said to me. I knew she didn't want to see me, but I want her._**

**_"I decide to see you instead. You look amazing." I started to flirt with her, but she reject it._**

**_"I'm married. Go before I call the cops on you." she said angrily._**

**_"What's wrong, babe? Don't you remember when we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" I got closer to her. Lightning stay near his mother._**

**_"She told you go!" said the child and I glare at him._**

**_"Greg, just go! I don't want to see you near here!" said Alice._**

**_"Oh come on! Hudson just using you." I gave her lie._**

**_"Get away from my wife, Greg." It was Hudson. He was back from the meeting. The two racecars confront each other._**

**_"Daddy!" said Lightning glad to see his father._**

**_"I didn't hear Alice. She told you to leave." said Hudson flaming with anger. I just smirk._**

**_"Like if I had business around here. You are going to pay everything you done to me." I said to him._**

**_"I did nothing to you. It was fair, Greg. Forget what happen from the past and move on. Don't you dare come near my wife and my son. I'll make sure you rot in jail what you done to the other racers." said Hudson. I drove. I plan to ruin him for good and lose everything he had. _**

**_ Few weeks had passed and Alice was in the hospital giving birth to her daughter. It was the right to take everything from Hudson. If I couldn't have Alice, then neither can Hudson. I follow her to the hospital she went. She had her son, who was now 3 1/2 years old. Hudson wasn't with her. He was attending the meeting again, but I know she have call him and he was on his a way. I had to kill her as soon as possible. I brought a explosive substance when you mix it with water. But first I had to take her son and daughter. I waited until she gave birth to her daughter. It was hours and I couldn't believe Hudson still haven't come yet. It was getting better by the second. The nurses brought the baby to Alice. The girl was beautiful. She look just like her, except she was blue. A dark blue that made her cute. But she had the body of her mother and the smile of hers. I watch as Lightning tickle his sister. The girl laugh. I make sure the coast was clear and I went into action. I started the fire and the hospital started to flume. The alarms started to ring and the patients were panicking. Lightning was coughing and also the mother and the baby. When the room fill with smoke, I knock out Lightning and took the baby and left. Alice was calling for her kids._**

**_"Lightning! Lightning!" I made sure he didn't respond. I took them out of the hospital and into the woods. Before I left I saw Hudson. He was worry and I smile coldly. They are going to tell him that his wife and kids are dead. When I found a cottage, I had to find a way for Lightning to lose his memory. He was small and very sensitive, so I decide to ram him. I ram so hard, he was knock out for whole two days. Over those two days, I was thinking a name for the girl. She was scare and I can tell. She'll cry if I got near her. But she let me feed her and clean her up. When Lightning woke up, he will ask me where was he and what was his name. He forgot everything that happen. When I ask if he remember about his parents, he say no. Inside I smile. My revenge was complete. I told him a big lie. That he fell off a cliff and he was in the hospital a long time. I pretend I was sad and he believe it. I told him I was his father and his sister was named Jessica Alice McQueen. I named her after my mother and her mother's name. I took those kids until I decide to give up on Jesse. She need someone better than me. She was special and I wanted her to be love, like her mother was in love with Hudson. I took her to a crazy German scientist, Professor Z and transport me and Jesse to another world. I look around for a loving family until I found the perfect one. The Lopez Family. Their daughter was a Nascar driver and her family were good people. I left the girl on the steps. She look at me and her eyes watered. She didn't want to leave her brother. I was disgusted how Lightning got closer to her. I knock on the door and left running. The next thing I knew, was chase down by a seven years old girl. I ran and ran until hid behind some bushes. It was cold outside, but I had hold. The girl look around. Then she gave up and went back home. I went back home as well. I gave Lightning to my brother. He was getting in my nerves and I was glad I got rid of him. I was happy for some years until I heard Hudson was the crew chief of Lightning in the year 2006. Then in 2011, he had passed away. I was glad he was dead, but when I found out that Hudson was hunting his daughter he never met. I knew I had to make Jesse disappear before Lightning found out that his sister was alive and Hudson was his father. And I was the one that kill his mother. That when I met Krystal and Miles. It was time for action. It was getting dangerous by the second, because we heard someone trip on a rock._**

**_End of P.O.V._**

Freddie and Angel was running away from the villains.

"You had to fall, you dumbass!" said Angel to Freddie. Freddie continue to ran.

"Shut up, before I kill you myself!" said Freddie and they went out of the cave. They went to their car and drove away. At the agency, the commander was yelling at them.

"You two fail your mission and now it's going to be impossible complete this mission." said the commander angrily.

"Sir, how can we fight when there was rocks every step we took?" said Freddie. The commander glare at them and Freddie look at the ground. Kitty look at the two agents.

'This mission is impossible. Only if Jesse was here, maybe she can help them. Or maybe if my dad let me been in this mission.' thought Kitty. Yes, you guess right, my readers. Kitty was the daughter of the commander.

"Go to your office do some paperwork. I have to do a important call. Kitty follow him to his office. She took a seat and watch him make the call. He was calling Jesse.

"Hello?" Kitty heard over the speaker. Jesse sounded depress.

"Agent Lopez, do you mind if Kitty and I make visit over there?" ask the commander.

'Of course not! No one can't say no to my father.' thought Kitty.

"I'm sorry sir, but no. I think it's better if we meet somewhere else." said Jesse. Kitty was in shock. No one have said no to her father. Mostly the agents will say yes, because they were scare of him. But Jesse wasn't it. Maybe the medicine was affecting her. Thought Kitty.

"Alright, at the café. Meet you in a hour." said the commander and hang up.

"Father, can I ask you something?" ask Kitty to him.

"Yes, Kitty?" said the commander with a warm smile.

"Maybe I can help Angel and Freddie with this mission. Look, I know it's dangerous but they need help and..."

"Of course you can help them." said the commander to her. "Promise me, you won't get hurt." he said. Kitty's jaw drop.

"Really? Oh thanks Daddy!" Kitty hug him. The commander chuckle.

"They will need all the help they need to complete this mission. I don't want the cars taking Jesse away." said the commander.

"How come? What's so special that they want Jesse?" ask Kitty trying to get all the info she needed.

"Jesse isn't her real name." said the commander.

"Then?" ask Kitty. "What's her real name?" she ask.

"She doesn't have a name. She's the missing baby the Cars were looking for a long time." Kitty turn pale.

"Jesse was born in the Cars and now she cannot be in the Cars world." he continue. "If she does, she still be human. It's too late for Jesse to be her normal form. Her natural color suppose to be blue, but all the horrible she been through, she's fill with anger and sadness. If she fells in love, she'll turn back to her normal color. So I'm assigning you to make Brad to get near her. No matter what happen, my daughter. Make sure they don't get separated or Jesse will never like her mother."

Kitty nodded and left the room. She was going to complete her mission. She never had fail her father and she'll continue to pleased her father, no matter the cost.

At Jesse's home, Jesse was fighting with Krystal. Jesse was receiving cuts and bruises, while Krystal was clean as a whistle.

"You think you can beat me?!" Krystal kick on her stomach. Jesse wince. Maria and Doc try to break free from the grip from Greg and Miles.

"Stop it Krystal!" said Maria.

"No, she's going to pay what she done to the world." said Krystal to her and continue to kick hard. Jesse coughing up blood.

"Krystal, please!" said Maria. Greg was smiling coldly.

"I think you haven't notice who she really is, Hudson." said Greg to him.

"What are you talking about it, Greg?" ask Hudson trying to break free.

"Look closely. Her red hair and her smile." said Greg. "Doesn't she remind you someone?" Doc stare at Jesse. Then he realize, Jesse look like his dead wife.

"She's your daughter, Hudson. She the little girl that you never met. Too bad she's going to be dead before she can find out you are her father."

Doc try to break free. But he fail. Krystal stop kicking Jesse and look at Maria.

"Miles, kill Maria." she said and hand the gun to him.

"No, Krystal!" said Jesse to her. Miles cocked the gun and Maria close her eyes tightly.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo! BANGBANGBANG!"

Maria was dead. Jesse and Doc watch in horror when they saw her body drop to the floor face down. Cover in her own blood.

"Maria! Maria!" said Jesse. Krystal pull the collar of Jesse's shirt and smile coldly at her.

"Poor Jesse. Now she lost another love one." said Krystal and laugh at her. Jesse spit at her.

"You make me sick!" said Jesse angrily. Krystal let her go and beat her up until she was knock out cold. Hudson try to break free to help Jesse, but Greg kick him. Doc drop to the floor and wince in pain. Miles pour something on Doc and Doc was turning human. Alive one.

"Okay, thanks for your time." said Miles to them. Why don't you call your brother, Jesse? Let see if he answers." he said. Jesse glare at him.

"Oh, wait. isn't dead along with Finn and Mater?" The Villains laugh. Jesse try to get up and attack them, but she was too weak.

"What you done to them?!" said Doc angrily at them.

"Hm, maybe shot them and ram Lightning over a cliff." said Greg with devious smile. Jesse glare at them.

"Bastards! Piece of..."

"Shut up, you piece of shit!" curse Krystal. "If you haven't realize it yet, we are winning and we'll make we will win."

* * *

Reviews?


	32. Chapter 31: Meet Doc's Wife

**Hey everyone! I'm going to do my best to post some of the chapters for this story. I'm trying to keep up with my schoolwork. I'm been stress out and I don't feel well. So I'm going to try to type all the four chapters for this story. I hope you like and please review. Thanks for reading for my story and for the awesome comments.**

**- Big Fan Of Lightning McQueen95 3**

* * *

** As** the blood drip out of the lifeless body, Jesse turn pale. Krystal pat her behind her back, like if nothing happen.

"Oh, my best friend. Another love you lost. It hurts, doesn't it?" Krystal laugh coldly. Jesse look at the ground.

"You are weak, Jesse and it always going to be this way, my little friend. If you haven't such a weirdo, maybe life have treat you differently, but you cannot choose your life. Only the person that created earth." Jesse close her eyes.

"Krystal, I think we finally got her." said Miles with a smile. Krystal smirk. Doc watch as the villains as they torture Jesse. He notice that his rival didn't like how they were treated her.

"Stop it." Greg told them. Krystal glare at him. Greg let go of Doc and went to Jesse. Jesse back up from him, but he continue to follow her. Jesse got scare. He never seen that man before. She was taking precaution. She felt a wall behind her back. Now she was stuck.

"Please, don't hurt me." she whisper. Jesse felt like a little five years old girl that was always scare of everything. "I been hurt enough and I want this end."

Greg froze when he heard those words.

"I thought I left you with a happy family." He said to her. Jesse stare at him.

_He left me? He's one that left me on the porch when I was baby. Why? What I done to get that? _ Questions fill Jesse's head, but the hole of her heart use to be was becoming bigger.

"I should kept you." said Greg to her. Miles went up to him and push him to the ground.

"What is your problem?" he ask angrily. "Now you feel sorry for her? She's going to be the one will stop you from the plan! She going to stop the revenge on your rival and his son." said Miles.

"I don't think so." said a familiar voice. It was the Brad along with Angel and Ralph. Krystal gritted her teeth.

"Get them!" said Brad. The home become a war zone.

In the Cars World, there was good news. Lightning, Finn, and Mater recover from their injuries. But Lightning was going to recovery very slowly, since both his axles were broken. That mean he can't race for the season.

"I'm sorry, Harv." said Lightning to his agent.

"Don't sorry, kid. It wasn't your fault that someone wanted to kill you. Just get better and relax. You deserve it." said Harv sounding happy over the phone.

"Thanks Harv." said Lightning and hang up. He look over to the door, where Rain was parked.

"You can came in, Rain." said Lightning to his daughter. Rain rush over to her father to his side and snuggle. Lightning chuckle and smile.

"Daddy, when this nightmare going to end?" she ask. Lightning look at her.

"What nightmare, hon?" ask Lightning confused.

"Cars and humans trying to kill you and Jesse." said Rain. Lightning sigh and nudge her.

"Soon. Okay? Your uncle Mater and Finn will stop it." said Lightning to her. Even though he was unsure himself. Rain sigh and close her eyes.

"Daddy, I don't want to lose you. You are the greatest daddy of the world and I don't want anything bad happen to you." said Rain to him. Lightning place a fatherly kiss on his daughter's fender.

"And I don't want anything bad happen to you. I love you, my little baby girl." said Lightning to her.

"I love you too, daddy." said Rain. But he knew he and Jesse were ones that can stop this madness. But the question was how?

FINALLY, Krystal, Miles, and Greg was capture. Ralph and Angel put the three villains in the cop cars and they took them to agency. The FBI took Maria's body to the hospital. The paramedics check on Jesse and Doc. They put bandages on their wounds. They need to take Doc to the hospital to make sure he didn't have serious injuries. They took him and Jesse and Brad join them. One nurse check on Jesse's wounds. Jesse didn't make eye contract with the nurse as usually she does. She felt the world was crushing her. When Doc came out, Brad took Jesse and Doc to his home, since the FBI wanted to check out of the crime scene and find evidences.

_I want to be dead. I need to die. I don't want the world crushing me into pieces. I'm already in pieces. Pieces of trash. Everyone was right. I'm nothing, weak, stupid, and useless. I want to die. I need to disappear from this town forever._Thought Jesse in her head. Jesse look at the ground. She already lost Maria. The one that made her smile whenever she was sad. The one that told stories from her past. For crying out she was there for her when she was kick out of her own home. Jesse clench her hands.

"Why her? Why they had to shoot her? She done nothing to them. They shoot me? It me they want! Not people that I love and care about!" Jesse mumble to herself. She felt a hand rubbing her back. It was Brad. Jesse gave him a cold shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Jesse growl.

"What I did?" ask Brad. Jesse push him away from her.

"You are such a jerk, Johnston. Do you think I'll fall into your ways?!" said Jesse to him. Brad was confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" ask Brad.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know! Call me stupid when I'm so attach to things!" Brad hesitated.

"You heard that?" said Brad. Jesse glare at him and started to walk away from him. Brad grab her hand and pull her towards him.

"I was frustrated and I couldn't think clearly." said Brad.

"I don't want your excuses! I thought you'll never back stab me like that!" said Jesse. "I hate you." her voice lower down. Brad let go of her hand.

"You were the last person I ever excepted to do that to me. But you broke my heart into dust and now it just a hole. You knew how much pain I been through and I feel nothing. Nobody wants me." Brad hug her , Jesse push him away from her.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. I didn't mean to hurt you. I..." Brad said, but Jesse shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it. Sorry won't fix anything! Don't you ever get near me again! I hate you!" Jesse ran away from him. Brad stay where he was.

Jesse went outside and sat on the stairs. Jesse let her tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt someone stroke her hair.

"_Let out all your pain, my girl." said a female voice. "You been through too much pain. You cannot keep your pain bundle up inside. It's hurting you and destroying you. Let it out, my daughter. I will protect you, my daughter. My little girl I never met, but wish I did. To take care you. _

Jesse continue to cry. She never cry that much ever since her mother and sister passed away. Doc notice Jesse was sitting on the stairs. Standing next to her, was his dead wife, humanized.

"Alice?" He said. She turn around and look at him.

"Hudson?"

CLIFFHANGER! SORRY FOR THAT! :)


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Pixar own Cars**

** J**esse turn around and Hudson's wife disappear. Jesse face him with her watery eyes. Then she turn away from him. Doc sigh and sat next to her. Jesse turn her head so she wouldn't face him.

"Jesse, I know you are really hurt and I know you feel horrible right now." said Doc. Jesse continue to cry.

"But you got to be strong. Maria wouldn't want you crying for her or the pain you are feeling." said Doc. "She wants you to be happy." Jesse face Doc and hug him. Doc hug tightly.

"Doc, I should have been the one killed. She didn't deserve it to be kill. She had a family that love her. I.." Jesse cry on his shoulder. Doc didn't said anything to her and sigh shakily. He couldn't erase the image how those jerks kill Maria. Blood was spilling and Jesse was crying. That made him hug her tighter.

Few days later, Jesse, Doc, and Jesse's friends attend Maria's funeral. Maria's family was there. Even her grandkids. It hurt Jesse's heart. The pastor read the bible, the family drop white roses on top of Maria's coffin, and some of her members gave speeches.

"Grandma was the best person I ever met." said one of her grandkids. "I wish you never passed away." The girl started to cry. Jesse couldn't handle it no more and left. She went to her car. Brad follow her.

"Leave me alone!" said Jesse to him. Brad ignore him.

"Jesse, I..."

"GOO AWAY! I TOLD YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Brad hug her tightly. Jesse try to break free from him, but it was useless. She was hurt, sad, and fill anger. Jesse cry more. She been crying for few days and she wanted it to end. Brad place a kiss on her cheek.

"Brad, I want this nightmare to end." said Jesse. Brad hug her tightly.

"I know. Me too." he whisper to her.

"Wow." said Ralph hugging his wife closely. "I never thought Maria will ever get killed." he said.

"I know, but it happen." said the commander.

"At least the mission is completed." said Kitty wiping her tears.

"Not really." said Angel.

"What you mean not really?" ask Iris.

"The Founder of the agency is planning to fire Jesse from the job, because she doesn't have a name." said the commander.

"WHAT!?" said Ralph, Iris, Lily, and Freddie.

"Jessica Alice Lopez isn't her name. She doesn't have one. Without any proof she have a name and her real parents dead, she's a nobody." the commander continue.

"Oh my." said Lily. "Does Jesse know about this?" she ask. The commander shook his head.

"Can you do anything?" ask Ralph.

"Ralph, our boss is just a like supervisor to us. He just warns the Founder if there something wrong." said Angel.

"And the Founder found something wrong with Jesse." said Kitty. "Oh daddy! Maybe I can trick the your boss and cover her with chocolate." Lily and Iris look at her weird.

"Why would you want the Founder cover with Chocolate?" they ask.

"Because the Founder is the meanest person on the world! She doesn't care about anyone, but herself. Like if she was the beautiful person in the world!" said Kitty.

"Is she?" ask Freddie. Kitty shook her head.

"She's old and wears too much make-up." said Kitty. "Once I saw hit Jesse, because she was being too smart."

"When that happen?" ask the commander surprised.

"When you have an important meeting sir." said Freddie with a heavy sigh. "I just hope Jesse can handle it. That Founder can sometime mean to her and I consider someone to be by her side.

"About Johnston?" ask Kitty out loud. Lily, Iris, and Freddie look at her.

"Why you want that jerk near our friend?" ask Freddie angrily. Kitty stick out her tongue at him and Freddie gave her surprise look.

"You are still jealous, because you can't accept Jesse is in love with Brad than Jason." said Kitty. Freddie gave her a serious look.  
"Who's Jason?" ask Ralph confused.

"That dude that drives in his racecar in circles." said Angel. "I heard he was coming to town this weekend for his off season." he said bored.

"Is he the same age as Jesse?" ask Iris.

"Yep, have the same looks as his father, but he only won three trophies. His father won 7." said Kitty.

"Dang! That's a lot of empty cups." said Lily.

"Yeah, but he was a legend. I heard a lot stories about from Brad's father. He was a Nascar lover, before that girl named Lauren passed away." said Angel.

"Wait, Lauren?" ask Ralph remembering that name.

"Yes." said Angel.

"That's Jesse's older sister." said Ralph. Now everyone look at him except for Freddie and Kitty.

"I thought Mari was the oldest." said Iris.

"Nope, Mari is the middle child." said Freddie.

"You guys knew?" ask Lily.

"Yes, because she trusted us." said Freddie with mean tone of voice.

"What's wrong with you, today?" ask Ralph noticing his attitude.

"Nothing, I just want Brad away from Jesse." said Freddie.

"Why you against my friend?" ask Angel. Freddie sigh. He didn't want his best friend get hurt from some jerk. And that jerk was Brad._ My dear readers, the feeling of these characters are sadness and anger. They are relief the mission was completed. But not completely. There was more that was coming. It was the past and the truth. The truth that might uncover identify the real soul and why they became who were now. Every single person have a story. Even machines like Cars._

_ My son, my little boy that was taken from me for jealously and that wasn't right. Taking my little girl that I never had the chance to meet. But since now I have my chance to her and my son again, I can tell them who did this to me and bring him down. But they have to be careful. The reason why? He will do anything to get want he want. No it's not Greg. He have two sides. One good and one evil. Someone that started the story from the beginning. Guess who it. You will be amazed why he wanted my daughter dead. I watch as the group talk about my daughter. I was wondering where she was. I flew towards her car, where she was hugging a young man. About her age._

_"I want this end, Brad." said my daughter to him._

_"I know, but first you got to be strong, okay? You need to recover." said the guy. He kept kissing her on her cheek. She was crying. For all my years being a ghost, I never seen her cry until now. The life she had to go through. My son had to suffer from the abuse from Greg and his brother. Both my children suffer and I wanted to end it. But how when I'm a ghost. The only thing they can hear was my voice. They couldn't see me, except for my husband. My Hudson. He die not knowing his son was there near him. I watch my daughter cry on her friend's shoulder._

_"Jesse, please forgive me." said the man. For what? I ask myself._

_"I forgive you." said Jesse to him. "I'm going to miss her." she said to him._

_"I know, Jess. I know." Suddenly he place his lips on my daughter's. I was mad. I'm not letting no man hurt her. I went near her car and shook her car. They departed and they were scare. Jesse went out of the car and lay on the ground. She fainted. _

_ At the cars World, my son was spending time with his daughter. I smile. He was a great father like Hudson. I notice that he was worry what the light blue car was saying to him. _

_"He have a fever and it was going to take him a long time to recover." said the light blue car. It was the Tow Truck. I flew to his place and he was sleeping. I place my hand on his fender. I need him to protect my son and his sister. He's the only one that can save them if they fall to the evil hands. He was overheating, but he was cooling down. He was getting better, thanks with this special power I have. Sometime I wish I wasn't a ghost, but sometimes I wish to be. I can save people, but at the same time, they can't see me. Only hear my voice. Then his wife I disappear up to the sky. I hope that soon Lightning will find out that Jesse is his sister. I need her blood to prove to him, she was Alice Hornet. But how when they are separated from two different worlds and one cannot change it normal form. That worry me. I hope my daughter recovers before it's too late._

* * *

_Reviews?_


	34. Chapter 33: Meet Hudson's Wife

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update the next two chapter. I had school related things to do. So here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Tell 3 favorites parts from the story so far and least. Also review on your favorite top 3 characters in the story.**

**Pixar own Cars and I just own the characters you don't recognized.**

* * *

Alice look for her husband that she haven't seen for years. She needed him to tell him what happen to her and tell Hudson where to find his kids, since now he was alive again from some liquid Miles pour on him. She flew for some hours.

"Why she had to stay with that guy?" said Alice to herself. "My daughter is too young to date. I'll make Hudson keep an eye on him and our daughter." When she finally got there, something caught her green eye. It was a little boy. He was playing with his toy car all alone. She approach to the little child. The boy was setting his toy car on the ground and push it to see it roll. Alice smiled a bit. She saw a little boy who was filled with innocence. Those eyes, reminded her of her son she lost when she gave birth to her daughter. My dear readers, do you ever wonder if ghost cry? If so, this one did. A tear rolled down her cheek. The boy she used to have that play with his father and smile every time her husband came home.

"Johnny! Time for lunch!" yell a voice and Alice recognized it. It was the man that kiss her daughter.

"They have a kid?"

Alice: 0_0

That wasn't a good sign.

She watch as the boy pick up his toy and went inside. Then Doc came out.

**Doc's POV:**

_** I wasn't hungry, because Jesse and I got into a fight. It was horrible. She told she couldn't trust me, because I was those kind of people that won't keep promises. I know it wasn't true. I don't lie. I never lie to her or when I got here in this world, but I see I'll never gain her trust. I know she afraid to trust someone. I can tell and I'm not going to give up. I know someday she'll need me. I don't understand why I have to handle things that are difficult. Things that remind me from my past. I was remembering the words of my rival. Jesse look like my wife that passed way a long time ago and I saw it with my own eyes. I felt I was going to lose my eyes that day. I saw my daughter. But how can I be sure she's mine? When my daughter doesn't have a name and Jesse does. I felt I was alone and ironically I was. I'm in this world that I have to depend on people that were different. Relearning the things I usually do as a car, but in human form. I was alone. I didn't my friends or neither the rookie that gave my spark back. I sigh with sadness. I wanted to go home. I was missing home. My clinic, the town, and the little races Lightning and I use to do. Playing his daughter and also dealing with cars that break the laws in our town. The courthouse. I felt I was a little kid again. That wanted his parents. I close my eyes for second. I was becoming homesick again. If only Maria was here, what will she say to me? If I wanted something, then go get it. Even if it's a small thing of desire, go it. It was worth. That will be her words. I know she will say something like that. But the question was how? Jesse isn't going to help me. She will never help me. Maybe Lily and Ralph or Angel. Or Kitty and Freddie. Yeah, maybe they can help me and figure out if Jesse is my daughter. Then that's my first step of my happiness. I was sounding the girl from the book of "The Book Thief". I heard the movie was coming soon on theater. Then I felt cold breeze went by my shoulder. I turn around and it was my dead wife in ghost form. She look as if was crying. **_

_**"Hudson." She came toward me and I hug her tightly. **_

_**"Hudson, I miss you too much." she said to me.**_

_**"I miss you too, my love." We hug for some minutes, that felt like hours. But I was starting to recover my hurtful past.**_

_**"Is my daughter, staying in this place?" ask my wife to me. I look at her.**_

_**"Our daughter? That what Greg told me. Jesse is my daughter, but is it possible?" I ask her.**_

_**"Look for her mark." Alice told me. "The last thing I remember of daughter before the fire started, our daughter have a birthmark that is shaped as a lightning bolt. Like that sticker, you were planning to give to our son." I look at the ground.**_

_**"That sticker was stolen from me." I told her. Alice place a small kiss on my cheek.**_

_**"Prove our daughter, that you are her father. Then I'll help you find our son." She started to faded.**_

_**"Alice, don't go!" I said to her. **_

_**"Prove it to her." She said as she faded away.**_

_**"Alice, don't leave me! I need ...you." She disappear after I said those words. I was hurting myself with the words I used to say to her. Remembering the dates we had together. The funny moments we had together with our son. I sat on the steps on the porch and I look at the sky. I like I used to do in Radiator Springs, when it was night. Wishing someday, I will find the kids, but now I was looking at the clouds. The clouds were turning grey as how my life started to look like. I'm going to need help from Kitty, Freddie, and Angel. I'm going to prove to Jesse she's my daughter. I felt like I was started to believe on my rival's words. That made me wonder. Was he the one that gave my daughter name?**_

_**The end of POV.**_

_**POV of Who?**_

_ You might think I'm weak, small, smart, and weird looking. But doesn't mean to hurt me. I'm same as you are. Human, or as I think I am. Today, my hair turn blue. The baby blue color. I know what are you thinking. You think I dye it. Well, here's the truth. I didn't. After I fought with the old timer, I look at the mirror and my jaw drop. I was becoming to be a freak. I was already hurt of what happen to Maria and this? Why the world is so cruel to me? What I did to deserve this?! Tell me! I want to know! I want this nightmare end. I ask that for freaking 15 years and still nothing. What's wrong with this world?! My life should be happy like every 20 years old girl should enjoy. And not to suffer! I want this to end! You are making feel there's no point of living no more! I want to die! I lay on the bed and I grunted. Then I heard the door open. I didn't dare to look._

_"Jesse, daddy says if you want something to eat." said Johnny to me. I sigh._

_"Tell him I don't want to eat anything right now. Maybe later." I notice how his face fell. I didn't mean to make him sad, but I wasn't in the mood to eat. I haven't been eaten for two days and nobody notice._

_"Okay." he said to me and he left. I sigh and pull the covers over my head. I wanted to sleep and never to wake up. I wish it happen tonight. But I know it won't happen._

_End of another POV._

In the S.O.S agency, Ralph was asking questions to Greg.

"Why you decide to join Miles and Krystal?" Ralph ask him. Greg smirk.

"So I can find the girl, before the Hudson." He answer. Ralph look at his file he was holding.

"Tell me, Mr. McQueen, describe the relationship between you and Mr. Hornet."

"We are rivals. I never like that guy. He had everything and I was just stupid jerk that was jealous of him. He had a beautiful wife and he was living a dream. We also fought over his wife, when he always win."

Ralph look at him.

"Let me confess something, cowboy." said Greg to Ralph.

"I was the one that started the fire, in the hospital where his wife was giving birth to his daughter." Ralph wrote it down and left the room. Without saying a word.

"Boss, I think you need to warn the police in North Dakota. I think we have their killer of Alice Hornet." said Ralph over the radio.

"Alright, Nickerson. I'll call Lightning McQueen and his friends to come over here." said the commander.

Ralph: :D

"For what sir?" he ask trying to not sound excited.

"To come to for the hearing." said the commander.

Ralph: :) :0 :D :D ^-^

"Alright sir!"

For Ralph was a happy moment. But it wasn't going to last long for some.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	35. Chapter 35: Author's note

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing the next chapter of this story. I was in a lot stress and I had a nervous breakdown. So I'm might write the next chapter, tomorrow. I know that you guys have been expecting the next chapter last weekend. But I have a problem and I wanted to control the nerves that is bothering me. So I'll try my best to write the next 8 chapters you guys deserve. Thanks for understanding and I see you guys tomorrow with new chapters. For DancingKitKat, sorry for not reviewing your stories lately and for the other authors that are my favorite. So thanks for understanding again and please don't stop reading this story. **


	36. Chapter 36:

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Pixar owns Cars and I just own Jesse and other unrecognized characters. Please review and thanks for reading! ^-^**

* * *

It was three in the morning and Doc couldn't sleep. He wanted to know if Jesse was his missing daughter. He silently got up, got dressed, and left the house without no one knowing where he was going. He took Jesse's car. It was red and Mustang. It was Jesse's favorite car. Doc started the engine and drove to Kitty's apartment.

Kitty was enjoying her sleep until she heard a knock on the door. She groan.

"It's Doc. I need to talk you to." said Doc. Kitty quickly got up and put on a bathrobe.

"Why will Doc been here in these hours?" ask Kitty to herself. "Anyways, Jesse will never leave him alone on the streets." Kitty open the door, letting the October's cold wind inside. Kitty shiver.

"Come in, Doc." said Kitty letting him in. Kitty lead him to the living room and they sat down.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you in these hours, but I really need help." said Doc to her.

"Well, is everything okay, Doc? Is Jesse hurt again? Or Brad?" said Kitty starting to worry. Doc shook his head.

"No, I need you and Freddie to do something for me." said Doc.

"Okay. What is it?" ask Kitty getting interested what he was going to say to her.

"I need you, to give this to the experts on DNA. I want to know if what Greg to me when the Maria got killed, if Jesse is my daughter." Kitty stare at him. Doc handed her a napkin that had the blood of Jesse.

'Well, she does have his eyes and Jesse very stubborn like him." thought Kitty to herself. 'Even Lightning have the same blue eyes. Maybe they are brother and sister and Doc is their father. But why would Greg separate Jesse and Lightning from him? I'll go ask him and get the answers. Then ask him where is Jesse's and Lightning's mother. Oh I'm so glad I'm a spy or I'll never figure out what my dad was working for.' Kitty smile.

"Alright, let's go the agency. They will give your results in a hour." Kitty went her room and got dressed. Then they went to the agency to do the test.

In the 7 in the morning, Jesse was at the porch again and watch as the sun rose from the mountains.

"I wish sissy was here." said Jesse to herself. "Then maybe I won't that alone in this world, what I'm feeling right now." Jesse sigh. Johnny came behind her and cover her eyes with his small soft hands.

"Guess who?" said Johnny with a childish laugh.

"Let see, is it Johnny?" said Jesse with a smile. Johnny uncover her eyes and sat beside her. Jesse at him and he smile back at her. At least there was happy things happening in the morning.

"What are you doing here in the cold?" ask Johnny hugging himself. Jesse took off her jacket and put on Johnny.

"Jesse, it's okay. You'll get cold." said Johnny trying to give her jacket back.

"It's okay. I'm use to the cold. Anyways, it's not cold." said Jesse and Johnny shrug.

"Jesse, why you fought with Doc?" ask Johnny. Jesse sigh.

"It's just grow up stuff, Johnny." said Jesse. Johnny place his hand on hers.

"Jesse, can you stop cutting yourself? You are scaring me." Jesse look at him.

"How you know that..."

"I saw you with a knife and you were cutting yourself. I was going to tell daddy, but I know you two will get into a fight and I don't want that to happen. I know he love you and I know you love him. I don't you dying because you are cutting yourself. I care about you and you are like a mommy to me." Jesse look at him and hug him.

"Then help me. I can't confronts this on my own." said Jesse to him. Johnny hug her tightly.

"I will help you. You are mine and Zack's best friend in the world. We don't lose you." Jesse carry him.

"Okay, I'll stop it, if you promise me to not tell your daddy about this."

"Okay." Johnny smile and they went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

In the agency, Doc was pacing back and forth. Kitty was watching him. Doc never felt so nervous before. If Jesse was his daughter, how he was going to tell her, when she hates him. Hate was powerful for Doc Hudson. He never like that word, but it was the truth. The Jessica Alice "Lopez" never like Doc when he came here. He never figure out why. He thought the moments when he got here. Jesse was helpful to him as Maria. Doc sigh. Remembering Maria was making feel sad already. Without her, who was going to help Doc? Kitty! Of course. She knows Jesse better than him. Actually more. Ever since Jesse was three years old.

"Kitty?" said Doc to her. Kitty smile.

"Yes, old timer?"

"Do you think I'm a bad father for Jesse?" Kitty look at him in shock.

"No! If you are Jesse's father, you'll be the best father in the world. To tell you the truth, I bet I'll be so lucky to have you as my father if I was Jesse." Said Kitty. Doc look at her.

"Why you say that?" he ask. Kitty look at the ground.

"I never spend time with my father until now." Doc sat next to her. "Ever since I became a spy, I never spend time with my father. I made my father feel bad to himself thinking he's not the best father in the world when he is. But now I'm here, everything between us is different. When I was five, we use to go bowling or go to the dance tournaments. He will always cheer for me or make me laugh. Then when I turn ten, my mom went away and I was the one that wanted to go with her. But my dad didn't let me and I was mad at him for all my life. I stay away from far as I can. But then I realize why he didn't want me to go with my mom, I was thankful and I'm trying to gain those fun time with my father again and I will continue. I don't know if Jesse is going to accept you, but I know one thing. She going to need you more than ever than you needed her."

Then specialist came.

"Kitty and Doc Hudson?" Kitty and Doc got up and went towards the specialist.

"We are here." said Kitty. The specialist handed them the result and gave them a smile.  
"Have a nice day." she said and left. Kitty handed to Doc.

"You open it." she said. Doc handed it back to her.

"I'm too nervous. You open it." Kitty slowly open the envelope and took out the results.

_Dear Hudson Hornet, As the result of the DNA for Jessica Alice Lopez, Jessica is 99%. Jessica Alice Lopez is your daughter. As this result, Jessica Alice Lopez have to go to our agency to confirm this, to change her birth name. You will need to be present as well as Jessica. We will need her birth certificate to change it to put your name on it._

Doc:^_^ She's my daughter.

Kitty hug her.

"This awesome! But wait." Kitty stop hugging him.

"What is it?" ask Doc while his smile faded away.

"How Jesse going to react? You know she's in a bad condition. " Doc thought for a moment. Then he sigh.

"Maybe we just wait until she go back to work." Kitty pat on his back and she drove him back to Brad's place.

Ralph and Angel were with the commander to get the Cars to the human world.

"I can't wait. I'm happier that a tornado in a trailer park." said Ralph with a huge smile.

"Yeah, Mater and you are so twins. Are you sure your mother didn't adopt you?" said Angel. Ralph glare at him, but then smile.

"Yeah sure." As the portable open, their smiles faded.

CLIFFHANGER!

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	37. Chapter 37: Jesse confess about love

**Pixar owns Cars and I just the characters you don't recognized in the movie.**

* * *

"What you three?" ask Angel noticing the injuries of Finn McMissle, Mater, Lightning McQueen.

"It's a long story." said Lightning. Ralph gave a high five to Mater.

"At least you guys are alive and not dead. If you know what I mean." said Angel. Rain look around.

"Where's Jesse?" she ask. Ralph knee down to her.

"I think you guys should stay away from Jesse for awhile." he said with a deep heavy sigh. "Jesse haven't been herself lately and I think we have to give her some space."

Rain look at the ground.

"Oh."

"So, um when the hearing?" ask Sally changing the subject.

"Tomorrow. Doc and Jesse will be there and I'll be your lawyer." said Ralph.

"I don't think we need a lawyer, because we got one." said Mater with a smile.

"Who?" ask Ralph.

"Me." said Sally with a smile.

"She's the best lawyer in our town." said Mater.

"Well, Ralph is consider to be our best lawyer in our town." said Angel. "And in the state. So beat that." he added.

"Oh really?" ask Sally. "When I was L.A, I never lost a case." she said.

"Neither did Ralph." said Angel.

"Um, Angel you know I don't like to brag. It's annoying and anyways I don't care if Sally can help me on the case." said Ralph with his goofy smile.

"I'll be honor to help you Mr. Nickerson." said Sally. Ralph and Angel took the Cars to Ralph's office. It was located near City Hall. When they enter in his office, the Cars were amazed. Ralph's office was clear.

"I thought Ralph will be messy, like Mater." whisper Holley to Angel.

"Oh, in his workplace have to be clean, but you should check Ralph's closet when he was a kid. It was like a junkyard." whisper back Angel to her.

"Is Ralph adopted?" ask Holley. She was expecting that Ralph might be Mater's long lost brother, since she never met Mater's family except for his parents.

"I heard that and I'M NOT ADOPTED!" said Ralph looking through his cabinet. He was looking for the file the case for tomorrow. When he finally found it, he place on his desk and open it.

"Okay, all I need what did Krystal, Miles, and Greg did to you guys." said Ralph to them.

"Well, um Greg ram me over the cliff." said Lightning nervously.

"What's the relationship you and Greg?" ask Ralph.

"He's my father." Ralph look at him.

"Was he abusive when you were a kid?" he ask carefully. Lightning nodded. Ralph wrote it down.

"What else they did to you guys?"

"Shoot us at the middle of the night." said Mater.

"Dang, I think these stupid jerks really wanted to kill you guys, but for what? That's the big question." said Ralph.

"Why don't you ask them in court tomorrow? They can't lie to the jury or the judge, you got all the evidences to prove they are guilty." Sally advise him.

"Yeah, but they also lie too. The court is just fill with opinions." mumble Lightning. Rain hug her dad.

"Don't worry, daddy. He won't hurt you again." said Rain to him. Lightning sigh.

"Um, can I ask you a big favor?" ask Lightning.

"Sure, bub. What is it?" ask Ralph.

"Can I go to talk to my father?" said Lightning.

"Sure. Angel take him." said Ralph with a serious voice. Angel nodded.

"Follow me, McQueen." Lightning follow Angel to S.O.S jail.

Jesse was looking at her uniform from the agency.

"You miss work, don't you?" ask Zack near the doorway.

"Yeah, I don't like sitting around home and not doing anything to protect this world." said Jesse with a sigh. "But sometimes, I wish I never join the agency." Zack look at her. How can a red haired girl wish she never join the agency? When she was the best agent in the world and other agency wanted her to join in their team, but she pick the S.O.S for a reason. Each agent join for a reason. For justice, for family members that had join an agency before, or to protect this world with bare hands. That was the thoughts of Zack.

"Why you say that? You are the best agent in the S.O.S." he said.

"Yeah, I had to join. I didn't have a choice." said Jesse.

"Everyone had a choice. Why you say you didn't have a choice?" ask Zack getting confuse.

"They didn't want me to go the wrong hands." said Jesse. Zack looked at her for a second. Then sigh.

"You know, you are so confusing in a good way and bad. No one knows who you really are or why you like this. But also you are the most beautiful thing in this world." said Zack with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. You just saying that because I'm your brother's best friend." said Jesse putting her uniform away.

"No, I'm not. Jesse don't be blind. You know what life is like. You know what's important in life, when others don't. Even in racing. You are a good racer and.."

"Shut up, Zack!" Zack step back from the door. Jesse glare at him.

"Don't you ever mention racing again." said Jesse angrily to him.

"Jesse, I'm sorry. I..." Zack look at the ground. "You need help." he mumble to himself. Jesse glare at him.

"I know I need help, but from you or your brother." said Jesse to him.

"Then who!?" ask Zack. "You don't let no one get near your life. Neither to your best friend Ralph." Jesse stare at him.

"It's not your business, Zack." said Jesse to him and went to the kitchen. Zack follow her.

"See?! I wonder if my brother find out what you been doing to yourself lately, oh he's going to put you in those crazy hospital!" Jesse glare at him.

"Who told you I was..."

"It's doesn't matter who told it to me. Jesse you are nuts. Explains why everyone never wanted to be your friend, because you don't want anyone near you." Jesse went back to her room.

"What are you going to do, Jesse? Start packing and ran away from your problems like you always to do when..." Jesse slap him. Zack look at her shock. Johnny look at Jesse. Jesse notice him.

"Johnny, I..." Jesse was going to explain to him what happen.

"I'm going to tell Daddy." said Johnny and ran to his room.

"Johnny!" Said Jesse to him. Zack look at her.

"I'm sorry, I think I should be the one to explain to him." said Zack now feeling guilty.

"No! There's nothing to explain. I'm leaving." Jesse grab her bag headed to the door.

"Jesse! Please don't. It's just.." Zack said.

"No, and tell Doc to never find me. And tell Brad to look for someone else. I'm not for him and I'll never be his. Don't look for me, Zack. Tell everyone to forget me. I don't belong here." Then Jesse went to her car and drove off. Zack try to follow her, but he wasn't fast enough.

"No! Jesse!" But she was gone. Forever.

Doc was with Freddie.

"Wow, Jesse is really your daughter. I can't believe it. She was with you all this time." said Freddie.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to tell her. She hates me." said Doc to him.

"Hate is really bold word, old timer. Why don't you use don't like?" said Freddie. Doc sigh.

"Boy, you don't understand." he said.

"Doc, I know why Jesse doesn't like you. She just don't want to remember the death of her older sister, Lauren. The word, racer haunts her. That's why she never watch Nascar races you watch. It haunts her like a killer haunts for their victim." said Freddie. Doc look at him.

"But..."

"I know, what happen to you, but still. I think it's time foe Jesse to let go those horrible memories and let the good ones into her hearts. Her heart need to be repair with goodness and not with bad." said Freddie. "I think you should tell her, Doc. She is going to need you." Doc got up.

"I will." He said. "Cuz I need her as well."

It was dark and Jesse was looking for a hotel. But she notice it was closed and she didn't know where she was.

"Okay, this is creepy and I wish I didn't get so mad with Zack. Why am I so stubborn. Like Doc. Oh, I shouldn't gave him chance when I met him. I really need him in this moment." She look at the surrounding. There's was no light, but her car and she was shivering with fear. It was her first time she scare.

"Please someone help me." she said to herself. Then a masked man came towards her and knock on window with his gun.

"Open up!" he order.

"No!" Jesse lock her car and hug herself.

"OPEN IT NOW OR I WILL SHOOT!" yell the man pointing the gun at her.

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Jesse scream! The masked man cocked his gun and point at Jesse.

Brad was driving in his pickup truck. He was heading home, until he saw a masked man pointing a gun to the driver's side. He recognized the car. It was Jesse. He stop his car and took out his gun and went toward the robber.

"Freeze, sir!" said Brad to the masked man.

"Or, What!?" said the masked man to him.

"Or will shoot." said Brad pointing his gun at him. The masked man cocked his gun and then, Brad shot the masked man on the leg that cause him to drop his gun and land on the ground. Brad kick the masked man's gun away from him and open the car's door and took out Jesse. Jesse was hugging him tightly.

"Brad." she said to him crying.

"You alright. Okay, you are with me." he said to her to calm her down. Brad call out for back-up and they took the robber away to the jail. The agents tow Jesse's to Brad's place, while Jesse rode with Brad in his pickup.

"What were you doing out here?" ask Brad. "In this late hour?"

"I was running away." answer Jesse looking at the ground. Brad stop the car and look at Jesse.

"Why?" he ask feeling sad.

"I wanted to run away from my problems." said Jesse.

"Running won't help you in anything." said Brad placing his hand on her cheek.

"I know. Zack told and I got so mad, that I went out of your house." said Jesse. Brad hug her.

"Let me help you Jesse. I can help you." said Brad to her  
"Brad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't do this and..." Brad gave her kiss on her lips.

"Don't say sorry. It won't solve anything." he said to her. Jesse smile a little bit.

"Hey, you took my words." said Jesse. Brad laugh a little bit.

"Yeah, cuz I learn those words are true. Actions is better than words when you are trying to prove someone how much you love them." said Brad to her. Jesse gave him a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Brad Johnston." Jesse confess. "I want to be by your side forever." Brad hug her tightly. "I love you too, my Jesse." said Brad to her. Brad gave her kiss on her lips. Then Brad drove Jesse back to his place. When they enter, Brad started to kiss her passionately. He wrap his arms on her waist and carry her to his room and locked the door. He continue to kiss her with so much love, he lay her on his bed. Jesse moan gratefully with his kisses. Brad smoothly move his hands under her shirt. Jesse wrap her legs around his waist as he kiss on her neck. Brad made a trail of kisses from her neck to her soft lips he love so much. Jesse moan as Brad sway his body a little her hers. Brad reach over to his lamp and turn it off.

That night, Greg was talking to his "son".

"Where did you put my sister, dad!?" said Lightning to him.

"I'm not going to tell you. She doesn't deserve a weak brother like you." said Greg to him.

"I'll tell my lawyer what you done to me, so you can rot in jail." said Lightning getting angry.

"Tell them whatever. But you'll never find your sister, Lightning. I'll make sure of it." said Greg with a smirk. Lightning got up from his seat and left. He kick the door with such anger that he can break. Angel calm him down.

"Whoa, don't worry. We'll make him confess. He can't keep from you forever." said Angel to him. Lightning just punch the wall, making his knuckles bleed.

"Dude, calm down. Let's go with Lily to fix that." said Angle and lead him to Lily to put a bandage on his hand.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I was busy with family and some issues I had to handle over the weeks. SO, please read and review! Thanks the readers that been reading and reviewing my story. A bi g thanks to Dancing Kitkat and other readers.**

* * *

_**Court Time: Jesse's P.O.V:**_

_I hate the court. I was fill anger looking that person that betray I trusted so long. Krystal. I swear I wanted to kill her in that moment. Leaving Brad with the child on his own. Lying to sister and my friends that she's dead. Hurting and destroy, because one thing. Jealously. That is the stupidest reason I ever heard of in my life. Life. Why she wanted to destroy me when I have a broken life? Why me? I shook my thoughts away. I watch as the people came in the court room. Ralph was getting his paper for the hearing. Lightning, Sally, Mater, and Finn were there. But they didn't notice me, because I didn't enter the courtroom yet. I was watching them in the window. I didn't want to enter that room, because it was the same room where the case of Lauren Lopez took place. I was only 5 0r 3. I don't remember that much, but I had to confront that stupid jerk that kill her and her boyfriend. Like I have to do it here, except, she hurt me and my friends._

_ "Are you going in?" said similar voice. I turn around and it was Doc. I sigh._

_"I'll go in later. Why don't you see your rookie? He looks nervous for something. I heard the old timer sigh heavily. I knew I was hurting him from the inside and out._

_"Okay, kid." He said to me. I watch him enter that room and Lightning hug him tightly. Lightning McQueen was nervous for something. I something I didn't have an answer to. My mind wanted to go back to the horrible times I had in this room. I didn't let my min. d win me. I try to think about Brad. Oh, Brad. If I haven't such a nervous wreck. Last night, in his bedroom, we were making out aggressively, but passionately. I got so nervous when he try to remove my shirt, I told him to stop. I was expecting he will get at me, but he didn't. He was calm and gentle. _

_"Okay, I'll stop." he said to me last night. We slept if nothing happen that late hour. I look through the window and everyone rose from their seats._

_"Case 2312: Agents Vs. Krystal Fisherman, Greg McQueen, and Miles Axelord." said the judge. As they swear they tell the truth, which I knew they will try to lie to judge and the jury._

_20 minutes later, the room started to stream._

_ "Krystal and Miles were trying to get rid of Agent Lopez, so she wouldn't stop them." said Ralph._

_"Yes, they claim they didn't say they didn't it." said the other lawyer. He was younger, but he had skills to defend his clients. That what I heard from Ralph._

_"I ask for Agent Lopez to the stand." said that young lawyer. I heard the people gasp silently behind me. Except the people I cared. I sat next to the judge. The Judge looked at me, with a weird look. I knew he was going to judge, like everyone does when they see me. _

_"You are Agent Lopez, that save my granddaughter in 2006?" he ask me. I looked at him. I nodded. _

_ ***In 2006***_

**_ I was off duty that day and I saw a small girl running down the street. The man was calling to her. A large truck was coming towards that girl. I went towards her and push her away from the truck. I was one that got hit and sent to the hospital. That's all I remember in that year._**

_The Judge looked at the villains. He was staring at Krystal._

_"I thought you will never become a crook or a killer. You looked so much like your mother. But in the bad version of her." he said to her. She smirk coldly._

_"Like if I ever cared about my family. They were weak, just that girl right next to you, sir." said Krystal. I glare at her. I felt my eyes turn red. Dark red. I was full with anger._

_"I trusted you." I said to her. "I was your friend, Krystal." Krystal stare at me with her stupid smirk._

_"You are so like your mother, Jesse. Or I should say like your foster mother, since you are not a Lopez." _

_Everyone gasp in the courtroom. Even the Cars. I froze._

**_End of P.O.V_**

Jesse stare at her father that was sitting next to older sister, Mari. They looked down to the ground, like were shame of themselves.

"Agent Lopez, did you know you were adopted?" ask the Villain's lawyer. Jesse shook her head no.

"Honor, what this being Agent Lopez adopted got to be in this case?" said Ralph getting angry.

"A lot." said Greg. Lightning glare at him so much with anger.

"Order in the court!" said the judge. Everyone became quiet.

"Continue, Mr. Cross." said the Judge.

"Thank you." said the lawyer and he continue the his pile of questions.

"Who is Lightning McQueen?" ask the lawyer. Lightning stand up.

"Am I." he said.

"Please stand front of the judge." said the Lawyer. Lightning did as he was told.

"Please looked at Agent Lopez." said the lawyer. Lightning look at the lawyer confused. Then he looked at Jesse.

"McQueen, Agent Lopez is your sister." Jesse and Lightning's eyes widen.

Everyone gasp in the courtroom.

**Doc's P.O.V:**

_ It can't be. Lightning and Jesse sibling? Then that's means Lightning is my missing son. That jerk have a lot explaining to do. If Greg have them, then why he left Jesse in the human world and kept Lightning? The questions were filling my hardened head. Jesse looked very pale. She looked as if was going to faint._

_"It can't be." I read her lips. "I can't be a car."_

_"Lightning looked at his father. Then everyone gasp. Lightning punch Greg McQueen._

**_End of P.O.V_**

**_In the agency, Angel and Brad were in the lunch having their bunch._**

"I wonder how Ralph is doing with the case." said Angel. Brad looked at him.

"I thought Ralph's second job make you go to sleep." said Brad taking his bite from his sandwich.

"Yeah, but in this case it's about us and the Cars." said Angel. "Anyway, I still think Ralph is adopted. I think Mater and Ralph are long lost brothers." Brad shook his head with disappointment.

"If Ralph was adopted, Ralph will be the same height of Mater. Mater is taller than him." said Brad.

"Ralph is short, because he's a late bloomer. The height doesn't matter in this case. They both like go cow tippin, do crazy things, and have red haired friends." Brad gave Angel really face. But then he thought of something.

"You looked like Sheriff." said Brad. Angel spit out this drink and look at him with shock.

"I do not! Sheriff is older than me." said Angel.

"Yeah, but you sleep on your duty. Like Sheriff does in Radiator Springs." said Brad.

"Like if you were ever went to Radiator Springs." said Angel.

"Nope, Doc describe it to me and no offense, it remind of my old home." said Brad sighing.

"When your old man was with you." said Angel. Brad nodded.

"Why he moved back to Tennessee?" ask Angel.

"Because, he wanted to forget the bad memories what my mother done to me and him." said Brad.

"It's so weird how your mother love more Rosy than you." said Angel.

"Yeah, but I made sure that Rosy didn't notice that. I know how aggressive she can be." said Brad.

"So, are you still trying getting Jesse to be with you?" ask Angel changing the subject.

"Actually, I think I don't have to try so hard to get her. She already told me she loved me." said Brad. Angel jaw drop.

"What!? When?" ask Angel.

"You know you are acting like Iris." said Brad with a smile.

"Well, I got use to it, now answer my question. I care about that little girl and I don't you hurting her." said Angel with a serious voice.

"Yesterday." said Brad.

"And?" said Angel.

"And then we kissed and sort of make out in my bedroom." said turning red. Angel smirk.

"What you mean sort of?"

"It's something personal." said Brad.

"Oh, well so you will be asking her to be her girlfriend or your wife." said Angel and Brad shook his head with a smile.

"It's too soon and anyway, Jesse felt bad from yesterday. So I didn't say about it in the morning. She was focus on the case." said Brad.

"Yeah, and maybe thinking about you in her smart head." said Angel with a laugh. "Y yo ser que usted esta pensando en ella." he said in Spanish.

(**Translated: I know you are thinking about**** her.)**

Brad smile.

"Am I. I think of her ever since we met when we were kids. Back then, I didn't knew why, but when I was 12, I knew was in love with her." Angel shook his head.

"It took you some time. For Jesse, it took her in a second you guys met." said Angel. Brad looked at him.

"What you mean?"

**Flashback: (setting: In Middle school, Brad was in a relationship with Krystal, but Jesse didn't met her on that period.)**

** Brad was walking with Angel and Ralph to their next class. They were talking about their girlfriends, their classes, and other things regular boys will talk about in school. Then, they saw a small red headed girl sitting near the lockers. She appear to be hurt. Brad saw the blue and purple bruise on her eye and her left arm. **

**"Oh no." said Ralph and he ran towards her. Angel and Brad follow her.**

**"Hey, are you okay?" ask Ralph with his southern accent. The girl didn't answer him. She was looking at the ground.**

**"Brad, do your medical skills on her. I can see that her arm is swollen." order Angel. Brad nodded and took out his medical stuff out of his backpack. When he was about to grab her arm, she flinch and got up. She almost fell, but Ralph caught her.**

**"Hey, you are injured. Let's us help you.' said Ralph to her. But she refuse.**

**"But you are hurt. At least let us help you get to class." said Angel. The girl looked at him and try to walk away from them. But Ralph stop her.**

**"Please!" said Ralph. Brad couldn't stop looking at the girl. For some reason, he couldn't stop looking up and down. He like the color of her hair. Red was his favorite color. Her body was perfect curvy, how he like in girls. Brad shook his head.**

**"I have a girlfriend." he whisper to himself.**

**"Brad, helps us!" said Angel. Brad help them.**

** On the next day, Brad looked for the girl again. Maybe she need a friend or give her some company. At Lunch, he found her by herself. For some reason, he felt happy she was by herself. So they can have alone time. Brad sat next to her. **

**"Hey there." he said to her. She jumped from her seat. He spooked her by accident.**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." said Brad nervously.**

**"It's okay." she whisper.**

**"Oh, um let me introduce myself. I'm.."**

**"Brad Johnston. The best football player in the school." said the girl and took a bite of her food.**

**"Oh, I think everyone knows me by now. ha." said Brad. The girl smiled and continue to eating her food.**

**"Um, so what's your name?" ask Brad.**

**"Jesse." she said quietly.**

**"Well, it's nice to meet you Jesse." said Brad smiling. Then Angel and Ralph came.**

**"Hey Brad! Hey Jesse!" said Ralph with his goofy smile.**

**"You know her?" ask Brad. Ralph and Angel giggle.**

**"We have science and math together." said Ralph. Brad turn red.**

**"Is Brad bothering you, girl?" ask Angel. Jesse shook her head no.**

**"Good. Don't mind if we sit here?" **

**"No, it's fine." said Jesse. Brad sigh. He wanted to be alone with her. He notice she was done with her food.**

**"Um, Jesse, can I say something to you privately?" ask Brad to her. Jesse looked at him for a second and nodded. The guys stare at him and then they shrug. Brad took Jesse to the lockers.**

**"Is something wrong, Brad?" ask Jesse to him.**

**Brad look around if there was people around.**

**"No, it just wanted to ask you who hit you on that day we found you." said Brad. Jesse looked at the ground.**

**"Nobody." she whisper.**

**"Don't lie to me." said Brad. "Please, tell me. Maybe I can help you with something." he offer.**

**"No, just mind your business." said Jesse rudely. Brad went close to her. That's when their eyes met. They couldn't stop looking at each other.**

**"Please, let me be your friend." said Brad to her. **

**"I barely know you." she whisper. She felt Brad's hands on her waist. He pull her close to him, but softly.**

**"We can know each other more if we hang out more." He got closer to her lips. Jesse got closer to his. Their lips almost touch.**

** From the distance, Ralph and Angel were spying Brad.**

**"I wonder why they are so close." said Ralph. Angel shook his head. **

**"Don't you see Ralph? Brad have a crush on that girl. Remember he was in lala land when we were talking about sports." said Angel. **

**"But sports is his favorite subject when we talk about it. Why he will be in lala land?" Angel shook his head.**

**"I wander sometimes why I became your friend." said Angel.**

**"Because I save you with the project we had together." said Ralph. Angel just stare at him. Then he saw Ralph's eyes pop out. Angel look where Ralph was looking and his eyes pop out.**

**They saw Brad Johnston kissing Jesse.**

**"Oh, hell no he's not cheating Lily's sister." said Ralph angrily. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Angel hold Ralph back.**

**"Let go of me, Angel." said Ralph. **

**"No, Ralph. Remember Brad had a problems with his feeling for Krystal and he doesn't know why." Ralph calm down and thought from a moment.**

**"Yeah. I remember." he said.**

**"Then let the guy figure out his problems. Maybe she can help him." said Angel.**

**"But he cheating." said Ralph.**

**"Ralph Nickerson, you are worry, because you don't want him hurting that girl." Angel said to Ralph. Ralph nodded.**

**"She's too innocent." he said. **

** Brad gave small kisses on Jesse's lip. He felt his heart pumping fast when his chest was against her. He also felt her heart beating fast. He notice that she wasn't kissing him back, he didn't mind. He couldn't stop pressing his lips on hers. He didn't know why, but he felt happy. Brad grab Jesse's hands and place on his chest. So she can feel his heart beating as fast a car. Brad place his hands back to her curvy hips. Then somehow he move his hands underneath her chest area.**

**From the distance...**

**"How long he been making her out while, she's defenseless?" ask Ralph worried.**

**"20 minutes." answer Angel. "10 minutes until lunch time is over."**

**"Oh, why I feel the time is going too slow?" said Ralph. Angel shook his head and ate his desert. Ralph looked at him.**

**"How you eat when our friend can get in trouble with his girlfriend?!" said Ralph.**

**"Okay, first I need my sugars to work and Krystal have a different lunch period. So relax and eat your desert, before I do." said Angel.**

**"No one, eats my desert!" said Ralph.**

**Jesse push Brad away from her.**

**"I have to go and don't look for me." said Jesse and ran. **

**"Wait!" said Brad.**

**Angel saw her running and stop her.**

**"Hey, what happen?" he ask her.**

**"Jesse looked at him.**

**"I looked what you guys was nothing." said Jesse to them.**

**"But you were enjoying it." said Ralph.**

**"I know, it just he have a girlfriend and I don't want to interfere in their relationship." said Jesse.**

**"Let me ask you something, girl." said Angel to her. "Do you love him?" he ask.**

**"Angel.." said Ralph.**

**"I do, but don't say anything to him or his girlfriend. Bye and tell him to not looked for me."**

**END OF FLASHBCAK**

Back the court,

"I think I have my final decision." said the judge. Everyone stand up.

"The Jury found Miles guilty and Krystal and Greg are innocent.

Jesse: What!

Lightning: No!

* * *

Reviews? Tell me your favorite the parts of the story, characters, and what you think about this chapter! XD


	39. Chapter 39: A lot of Talk of Love

**Hey everyone! What you think of the last chapter? Well here's the next the chapter! Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Out of the courthouse, Lightning and Jesse didn't talk to each other. But when Jesse saw Krystal, Jesse confront along with Greg. Lightning came along with her.

"Oh, here come the nerd." said Krystal to her. Jesse slap her across the face.

"You are so lucky, I didn't kill you in the mission." said Jesse glaring at her.

"Even if you did, you will regret." said Krystal. Jesse just looked at her.

"Come on, Jesse. You are too generous. You will give everything to the people you care. Even your own life. But the weak part of you, is that when someone destroy something of yours, you turn into pieces. Explains why people protect you so much, because you don't know protect yourself or what you have. Too innocent." she said to her.

"Then that's why you use me?" ask Jesse to Krystal. "Krystal, I thought you were type that cared what about our friendship. I remember you saying that you never had a friend like me that care so much about you. Like you use to me. Remember the bracelet I gave you and you are still wearing it." said Jesse to her. Krystal looked at her wrist.

"What kind of monster are you Krystal Maria Fisherman?" she said to her. Krystal glare at her.

"To remind myself how weak you are Jessica Alice Lopez." said Krystal to her. Jesse looked at Greg.

"What you done to Alice Hornet?" ask Jesse to her. Greg looked at her surprise.

"How you know..."

"Answer my question, you piece of shit." said Jesse to her. Lightning hold her hand.

"I done nothing to her." said Greg to her. Doc confront him.

"Then how you had my kids?" ask Doc to him. Jesse back away, but Lightning hold her hand tightly.

"I found them." said Greg.

"Lie." said Jesse. "You wanted revenge and that's why you join with Krystal and that Miles." she said with anger.

"I have my reason why I join with her." said Greg. Krystal smirk.

"Now if you don't mind, I want to go home." said Krystal. "Come on, Greg, I'll help you find a hotel you can stay for the night." They left as if they were normal people that deserve to on the streets. Then Jesse looked at Lightning.

"Um, Lightning you can let go my hand now. You are sort of hurting it." Lightning let go of her hand and gave her nervous smile.

"Sorry, I thought you might beat the crap of those two." said Lightning. Jesse hug him.

"I'm just this over and I know where I came from." said Jesse to him. Lightning hug her.

"I finally find you, my little sis." He said to her. Jesse smile. Then she looked at Doc.

"How you know that we are your kids?" ask Jesse.

"I think Kitty can explain it better than I can." said Doc with a smile.

At Kitty's apartment.

"Doc came to me in three in the morning, since you two go to in a fight. He said he kept seeing his wife and kept saying that you were his daughter. So we went to the agency and he took an DNA test and turn out to be 99%." said Kitty with a smile. Jesse looked at her.

"And that's why when I called to meet at the agency, you say I should give you 5 hours of sleep?" said Jesse placing her hand on her hip. Kitty turn red.

"Well, blame it on your dad!" Jesse laugh. Then she notice that foster father and sister were silent. Jesse went towards them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she ask.

"It's nothing." said Mari with a small smile.

"Dad?" said Jesse to him.

"Well, since now you know who is your real family, I think you want to be with them." said Mr. Lopez sounding sad. Jesse hug him tightly.

"You guys are always to part of my family." she said to him. "Always."

"Oh, mi ninia." said Mr. Lopez (My girl). Ralph smile.

"Hey, buddy. Since you are happy again, can we.."

"Yes, just let's make sure Angel isn't on duty tonight." said Jesse with a smirk.

"Oh, no. You two are not going cow tippin." said Lily coming out of nowhere. Jesse and Ralph awe.

"Why not, my lily pad?" ask Ralph with frown his face. Lily glare at him.

"You can only called me that home!" said Lily. Jesse giggle.

"Lily pad."

Lily" 0-0 Jesse!"

Jesse: C:

"Hey, where's the rest of the gang?" ask Kitty noticing the missing cars.

"Oh, they are bothering Freddie." said Ralph with a smile. Kitty had a worried face.

"What? My friends aren't that crazy hillbillies." said Lightning.

"Rain is. When she sees what Freddie collects, she going to freak." said Kitty.

Jesse:0_0 "To Freddie's Place!"

Freddie's home...

"I can I play with him?" ask Rain to Freddie.

"For the thousand time, no!" said Freddie.

"But he's a teddy bear!" said Rain. "And maybe he can be friends with Fluffy." said Rain to him.

"Well, Thomas doesn't want to be your Fluffy's friends." said Freddie to her.

"I'm going to tell on Aunt Flo." said Rain.

"Tell her. I'm not afraid of her." said Freddie.

"You should be." said Rain. "Last time, Johnny try to kiss me again and aunt Flo duck tape Johnny's mouth so he wouldn't kiss me. It was funny and when Jesse took of the duck tape off of him, Johnny's lips started to bleed."

Freddie: 0_0 "um, second thought, I..."

Rain: C: "AUNT FLO! FREDDIE IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

Freddie: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Freddie started to chase her! Rain giggle and ran away from him.

"Freddie, they guys are here!" said Flo.

Jesse caught Rain.

"Jesse! You are here!" said Rain. Jesse hug her tightly.

"Hey, my little troublemaker!" said Jesse and laugh.

"I miss you, Jesse." said Rain.

"I miss you too."

"Hey about me?" ask Lightning. Rain giggle.

"I miss you too, daddy!" Rain hug her father.

"So how the case went?" ask Sarge.

"Not so good." said Sally.

"That Greg and Krystal were claimed to be innocent." said Mater.

"Oh my! That's horrible." said Holley.

"Yeah, but I'll make sure they hurt anyone else." said Jesse.

"Daddy, did that monster told you where was my aunt?" ask Rain to Lightning.

"Well, you just hugged." said Lightning to her. Rain looked at Jesse.

"Jesse is my aunt? That's awesome!" Rain exclaim and Jesse smile.

"Yeah, um Freddie, you don't mind take of the Cars, right?" ask Kitty with a smirk.

"Uh, no. I'll just let Rain ruin my collection!" said Freddie sarcasm. Jesse shook her head.

"It's just a bunch of teddy bears!" Said Jesse. Sarge, Fillmore, and Ralph laugh.

"Oh, thanks Jesse!" said Freddie. Jesse giggle.

"Wait, what happen to your home, sis?" ask Lightning.

"Um, things happen." said Jesse.

"What you things?" ask Sheriff. Jesse looked at the ground. Doc patted her on the back.

"Sheriff, let's talk on the porch." said Doc to his friend. Sheriff looked at him and nodded.

"Alright, Doc." said Sheriff and they went.

"Well, I have to go. I got to pick Johnny and Zack." said Jesse.

"Alright. Be careful hon." said Flo. Jesse nodded. She said bye to the Cars and left.

On the way to Brad's home,

"So Rain is here!? Yay. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend!" said Johnny happy. Jesse giggle. Zack smirk.

"I don't think daddy will not you. You are too young and small." said Zack.

"No, I'm a big man now. Like Daddy!" said Johnny with a smile. "Well, we are home, my little soldiers. Go put on your pj and go to sleep." said Jesse with a smile.

"Okay, anyways I'm tired from all the work the school gave us today." said Zack with a yawn.

"Yeah." said Johnny sleepily. Then he fell sleep. Jesse giggle. When they go there, Jesse Johnny and Zack open the door for her. Zack went straight to bed and Jesse place Johnny on his bed. She place a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, my little hero." said Jesse to Johnny and close the door behind her. Jesse sigh. She went to her room to the closet. She pull out a small box and she sat on the carpet. She pull out a old photograph. On that picture, there's female racer, holding a 2 years old girl, and next to them was a young man with red roses. Jesse sigh.

"Sissy, why didn't you tell me?" ask Jesse to the photograph. "If you knew I was adopted, then why you tell me? I was your little sister. My big sissy that I always wanted to be with. Why you didn't search for them? Maybe Lightning wouldn't suffer and maybe, Doc would have spend time with us when we were kids." Jesse looked at the window, where the stars were shining bright.

"I wish you were still with me with your future husband." said Jesse to herself. "Even mom. Dad will happy to see you again. Even my sisters. They miss you, like how I miss you, mommy." Jesse close her eyes for a second. She let one single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, Maria. I bet Sheriff is suffering for, by now."

At Freddie's porch, Sheriff had his face covered. Doc stay with him, as he listen to his best friend's wept. Sheriff was suffering from the inside. An old man shouldn't suffer like this, not even a good man as Sheriff. But he is.

"Why her?" ask Sheriff to Doc. Doc didn't answer his question, because he didn't have the answer. Only one. The one who did it. Mater enter silent. He never seen Sheriff so sad before. Mater looked at the ground. Mater was remembering when he was Radiator Springs when he was three years old, he will always called him Sheriff. He never called dad. Since Mater never met his father. Only his mother. Sheriff took care of him. He never had never fallen in love with someone until they got inside of the Human World. He never like seeing people, sad and suffering. Neither Sheriff.

"Sheriff?" said Mater to him. Doc looked at him.

"I didn't think he wants to talk about it, Mater." said Doc to him. Mater looked down.

"Oh. But is he going to be okay, Doc?" he ask.

"Yeah, soon." said Doc. Mater went inside. It was going to be a long night for Sheriff. With his broken heart.

In the agency, Brad and Iris were in the Angel's Office.

"It's long time, since I see you. Where you been?" ask Brad.

"Oh, I'm been doing some extras missions. Since we are done with this one." said Iris cleaning up her husband desk.

"Oh. Um, Iris can I ask you something?" ask Brad nervously.

"Sure, hon. What is it?" ask Iris with motherly smile. Brad put his hands into his pants pockets.

"Well, since you know so much about Jesse. How can I make her feel she's not going to get hurt?"

Iris looked at him with a serious look.

"Did you kiss her again without her permission? Brad, you know she doesn't like..." started Iris.

"No, we are sort of dating." said Brad closing his eyes, so he wouldn't see her face. Iris's face was in shock.

"SINCE WHEN!?" she ask with a smile.

"Well, she confess to me that she love me and we sort of make out." said Brad reopening his eyes.  
"What you SORT OF?" said Iris with a serious tone of voice. "Where?"

"In my bedroom. And I think I went too far for her. I was trying to remove her shirt and she push off the bed." Brad looked at Iris's face, but he could imagine what it looked like. A mad and shock face mixed together. He knew Iris was his friend, but it's the topic of Jesse, since she was the smallest from the group, it was a big deal.

"Brad Luis Johnston, what kind of jerk are you?" said Iris angrily.

"Look, I can explain..." Brad cover his face. He knew Iris was going to slap him. Really, really hard like if a big rock hit him.

"It's not what you think, my love." said Angel coming out of nowhere.

"Don't defend him." said Iris.

"Brad and Jesse were making out, because they want to. Anyway, making out was the first time for Jesse and she got scare and push Brad off the bed." explain Angel, like if he was Jesse's father.

"I forgot Jesse never dated with someone." said Iris smacking her forehead.

"I know, but I didn't say anything about it. It just I really do love and I can't stop thinking of her. Like if she was my drug to live." said Brad.

"You sound like if you really want to be with her." said Iris.

"I do, and that's why I'm always in lalala land." said Brad. They heard girlish giggles.

It was Kitty and Lily.

"Wow, I thought you will never say that about my friend." said Kitty with a smile.

"Yeah, anyway take it easy. Jesse is slow bloomer. Rush it and you'll lose her." advise Lily.

"How did the case go?" ask Angel.

"Not so good." said Lily.

"What happen?" ask Brad worry.

"Krystal and Greg are free while Miles is in Jail." said Kitty with angering voice.

"I swear I'm going to kill that some of ...Ooops." Kitty looked at Lily.

"It's okay." said Lily sounding a little bit sad. "She never cared about me anyway." Iris hug her best friend.

"Oh Lily." said Angel. Brad looked at the ground. He couldn't believe his ex was out free.

"Brad, I consider you to go home. You'll never know if Krystal want to take your son." said Kitty.

"Like if she can. Jesse at home. Right?" said Brad. "Jesse knows how to defeat her."

"Alright, but if I was you, I'll looked for Ralph's help. Anytime, she can take your son in a flash." said Kitty.

"Thanks for the warning, Kitty." said Brad with small smile.

"Hey, don't thank me." said Kitty with a slight smirk. "Thank me when you get marry with my friend." Brad turn red they laugh.

"That will be cool if you and Jesse got marry." said Iris.

"Yeah, you'll be the happiest couple I ever seen." said Angel.

"Yeah." said Brad imagining it inside of his head.

Lightning was looking at the photo he had for a long time.

"Why would Greg left Jesse this world?" he ask himself.

"Did he care about her more? He doesn't have a heart." Lightning looked at the photo carefully. It was Doc and his wife. Before, her didn't know who were those cars/humans. He would hide it and sometimes show it to his sister when she was a baby. He remember what he said to her.

"_When I'm strong enough, we will go to those cars. Maybe they know where is North Dakota." _

"Well, least I know who she is. But our time is running out." said Lightning. "Her boss might force us go back home and I'll never see her again. I don't want to lose her. And I want her to be happy.


End file.
